


The Prince's Masque

by Schizojuc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Harlequin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizojuc/pseuds/Schizojuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A betrayal sends a young prince fleeing for his life. A chance encounter leads him into the arms of the charismatic leader of the Brotherhood. All is not what it seems but can true love survive the machinations of politics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Marilyn Hart for being my beta reader.
> 
> Sidenote: I originally wrote and posted this story for a different fandom. Arthur and Eames, though, inspired me to finish it.

* * *

 

 

He staggered into the royal chambers with as much speed as he could muster, cursing his aching left leg as it once again protested to any sudden movement he made and practically begged him to slow down. However, Deider knew that this was scarcely the time for a rest.

 

“Your Highness! Awake! You have to arise now! Hurry, wear this!” Deider shouted as he pulled his young charge’s cloak from the nearby chest.

 

The young man, who had only recently seen eighteen turns, awoke from his slumber in a daze, blinking as he let his tutor pull him from his warm cocoon of rest. His curly brown hair spilled onto his forehead and cheeks, framing his sleep flushed face.

 

“Deider? What is going on? It is early still, is it not?”

 

“Your highness, there is no time to explain. Wear these robes! We have to leave now!” Deider, urged as he pulled the robes over his charge’s head.

 

“Leave? For what purpose, Deider? Are we going on another excursion?” the sleepy young man asked, letting his tutor pull the black cloak over his shoulders.

 

“Please, your Highness! Do as I say! You are in grave danger and you need to leave the castle now! We cannot dally another moment!”

 

Sleep at once seemed to flee the young prince’s eyes as he grabbed his tutor’s forearm.

 

“Danger? Are we under siege? Have you alerted the guards? Have the King and the Queen been brought to safety?”

 

Deider paused in his efforts to get the young prince dressed for the harsh journey that waited. He felt the entirety of his seventy two years as he met the gaze of his worried charge.

 

“Your Highness, I am afraid the King and Queen…”

 

The door swung open and an armored guard rushed in.

 

“Deider! We have to ferry his Highness to safety now!” the guard shouted. “Those who remain loyal to the crown cannot resist much longer!”

 

“He is ready, Theron!” Deider replied as he pulled at the prince’s arms.

 

“Wait! What is happening?” the young prince cried out, struggling briefly.

 

“The Steward Nadomir has betrayed our liege, Your Highness. Your father and mother have been killed. Nadomir’s dogs, your very guards, are now heading here to kill you. Only the few who remain loyal are holding them back. You cannot remain here!”

 

Deider knew it could not have been helped, but he wished the news could have been told to the prince in a gentler manner. The boy seemed to not have heard anything beyond the pronouncement that his parents were dead as he froze, his eyes staring unseeingly at the guard.

 

“Hurry to the secret passage! Deider, lead him down to the servants' stables. Kerroghan waits there to bring his highness to safety. He will know what to do.”

 

Deider nodded and pushed the shaken young prince towards the far end of the chamber. The old man pulled one of the torches that hung on the wall, causing the east wall to slide in with a grinding sound. Ushering the prince in through the corridor behind the wall, Deider looked at the loyal guard for what he knew would be the last time.

 

“May the Gods keep your soul, Theron,” he blessed with tears in his eyes.

 

Theron nodded grimly. “And yours too, Deider,” he said.

 

Deider’s last glimpse of the faithful guard as the secret passage door slid closed was of him drawing his sword and facing the open door to the prince’s chamber as he waited for his inevitable death.

 

**

 

They had been riding through the forest non-stop for two days. Their steed, a black stallion, proved to be strong as it endured the punishing pace set by its rider. Thus they had managed to put quite the distance between them and their enemies.

 

Arthur just held on to Kerroghan, the sole knight who now stood between him and certain death, with no regard of what was happening around him. His mind still echoed with the words Theron had uttered.

 

His parents were dead. His dear, loving parents were dead. Killed by their own subjects. And now he was a target and on the run. He had had to leave Deider, his teacher and companion since he had been a little child, behind to face whatever dire consequences Nadomir meted out to those who had remained loyal. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut – he will not cry.

 

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable whiz of an arrow.

 

“Droog! They found us!” Kerroghan cursed.

 

Arthur turned to look behind him. Four riders were closing in on them.

 

“Kerroghan, there are four!”

 

“Droog!”

 

The knight continued to spur their steed on to go even faster. Arthur kept his head down as more arrows narrowly missed him.

 

They were now riding along open grassland that sloped down to their left. The gushing sound they heard indicated that the slope ended at the river so they had to either continue going straight or turn right.

 

Suddenly another two horsemen appeared right in front of them from behind some trees. One of the horsemen shot an arrow right into the neck of the stallion, causing the animal to rear in pain and throw off its two riders.

 

Arthur felt himself hit the ground with a thud and the momentum caused him to roll down the slope at an increasing speed. He felt brambles and twigs scratch at his face and hands as he tried to stop his tumble. Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath him as he realized that the slope ended at the top of a cliff!

 

He grappled to get hold off the weeds that grew wildly, trying to stop his plunge. He managed to grab hold of a lone vine, feeling the impact almost tug his shoulder out of its socket. The momentum also sent him crashing into the concave face of the cliff, where a small recess had been carved out by the elements. Grabbing hold of a jutting rock face, Arthur managed to remain pressed into the recess. A few rocks rolled away from under his feet and went crashing into the dark waters beneath.

 

The sound of running feet coming to a stop right above, caused Arthur to freeze. He could hear the pants and gasps of the assassins.

 

“Droog! He fell into the river!”

 

“Then he is as good as dead! Our work is done!”

 

“No! We need to provide a body before the people would believe that the line has ended. Nadomir will need a body.”

 

“How in Maldoor’s name do you suggest we retrieve a body from those waters? That is dark water there! It would be a miracle if the boy’s body made it to shore in one piece!”

 

“Then we bring back a leg or an arm. Send word to Nadomir. He can contrive some tale of the prince being near death until we bring the body back. Then he can show the foolish people that the Rule of Aurora is indeed over.”

 

“Droog! If you had only aimed properly, this task would not have been made this difficult!”

 

“Stop your complaining. Let us go now. It will take us a half a day to get down to the river. Onwards!”

 

Arthur barely took a breath until he was sure the assassins had moved far away. Then he inhaled deeply and evaluated his situation. After hearing what the assassins had said, he knew that there was no other way but up. But would the vine hold? Could he use it to pull himself up?

 

He had no other choice but to trust in the gods. So he twirled the vine around his wrist and tugged twice. It held.

 

“May the gods keep my way,” he whispered and began to pull himself up.

 

The vine held and after much strain on his already aching body, Arthur managed to pull himself to safety. He stayed low and looked around him. There was no sign of the assassins. He slowly stood up and began to climb up the slope, all the while keeping an eye out for danger.

 

When he reached the top, he saw the body of the stallion that had borne him thus far, lying on the pathway. He ran towards it and knelt by its head. The horse was still alive, though barely as it bled through its neck wound.

 

‘Never let an animal suffer more than it has to, Arthur,’ his father had always told him. Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked around hoping for a weapon of some sort, which he could use to put the horse out of its misery. Then his eyes fell on a figure that lay a few feet away.

 

Arthur scrambled to stand and ran towards the figure, praying that Kerroghan was alive although reason told him that would not be so. Reason was right.

 

He saw the open, lifeless eyes of the slain knight and fell to his knees. Though he had not known the man well, he knew that he was a loyal subject to the crown and a hero who had, in the end, given his life for his prince. Just like Theron, Deider and the others who had remained loyal. But for what purpose? The King and Queen were dead and a traitor was trying to kill the remaining bloodline in order to usurp the throne.

 

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from crying. Now was not the time to grieve. He was still in danger and he was not going to let Kerroghan’s, Theron’s and Deider’s sacrifices be for naught. He would survive this. And one day he would return to his kingdom and avenge all these deaths. He made that promise to himself and stood up.

 

He pried the sword from Kerroghan’s hand and made his way to the dying horse. Then he raised the sword over his head and bracing himself, mercifully slew the stallion. He forced himself not to think of the blood around him and the pain in his heart and wiped the sword clean against the grass on the ground. Then he sheathed the sword under his belt, beneath his robes. He now had no one to protect him and he had to fend for himself. From thence he was but one of the common folks.

 

Looking around, Arthur located the direction that Kerroghan had been heading and began to walk stealthily but briskly that way. He needed to get to a town quickly before nightfall. Then he would decide what he should do. May the Gods keep his way.


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was getting ready to turn in for the night and it put on quite the display. Eames allowed himself a brief moment of respite to appreciate the palette of colours across the sky. For a moment he wished that he was not on a job for he would have loved to capture the natural beauty with his paints.

 

He heard the sharp whistle and broke away from his reverie. There was work to be done.

 

Astride the branch of the oak, he peered at the foliage of the elm on the other side and held up a thumb. He received a nod in return. He then mimicked the call of a thrush and heard a similar reply.

 

He pulled his mask on. They were all ready.

 

Four horsemen preceded the carriage. Lord Oraga had always been an over-cautious man. A pity that his warranted caution would be pointless.

 

The moment the four guards passed under him, Eames gave the signal. Immediately four figures fell from the trees and landed right behind the guards on their very horses. The startled horses immediately reared, causing the guards to fall off their steeds. Eames watched proudly as the four figures managed to remain on the horses. He had trained his men very well.

 

The guards scrambled to stand and reached for their swords. Each found themselves with either a long sword at their necks or an arrow aimed at their forehead.

 

“What is the delay? Why have we stopped?” demanded a harried voice from within the carriage.

 

Eames jumped off his horse, while still keeping his sword pressed against the guard’s neck. He removed the guard’s sword and threw it to one of his masked accomplices who skillfully caught it with his free hand. Eames then motioned for the guard to kneel at the side of the road and the other three guards followed as well, after relinquishing their weapons.

 

The driver of the carriage was gestured to alight and join the guards.

 

The carriage door opened and a corpulent man, decked out in ornate jewellery, looked out. His expression of irritation at once changed to fear when he found a sword at his neck.

 

Eames knew the man to be Lord Oraga and smiled graciously, although the man could only see his eyes through the slit in the mask.

 

“Lord Oraga, a very good evening. Would you be so kind as to alight from your carriage?”

 

“You are bandits!”

 

“So the eyes and mouth work. How about your legs? Now please do not make me ask you again.”

 

The fat and short man, to his credit, knew better than to argue with a sword and began to struggle to climb down. If Oraga wasn’t known for his cruelty to the common folks, Eames might have been inclined to feel sorry for the man as he fell on his rump after tripping on his velvet cloak.

 

“I would think that would hurt but I see that you have enough padding to cushion your fall,” Eames added, with a grin.

 

His three accomplices laughed.

 

Oraga’s face turned red. “Take what you need and let me go!” he ordered.

 

“Very well. You can start by removing all those pretty baubles that adorn you.”

 

Oraga began removing the diamond, ruby and sapphire rings and necklaces that he wore while glaring at Eames.

 

“There!” he announced, dropping the jewellery into the bag that Eames was holding out.

 

“And the chest of gold you have in the carriage.”

 

Oraga’s eyes widened. “How did you…”

 

“Know? You just informed me. Besides, I doubt you would need four guards if you did not have something of greater value to guard.”

 

Oragahuffed and signalled to a guard who was still kneeling.

 

“Oh no no, Lord Oraga. Let your man rest. You shall get the gold,” Eames instructed with a smile.

 

“But it is heavy!”

 

“You can use the exercise.”

 

Oraga’s face turned an interesting shade of purple as he climbed into the carriage and began heaving and pulling at the brown chest that lay at the far end of the carriage beneath some rolls of silk. After much effort, the panting man managed to lay the chest at Eames’ feet.

 

“Well done. Now if you would please…”

 

Eames’ eyes abruptly narrowed as he heard a muffled cry.

 

Oraga began to look nervous. “That is all I have. Let me go now!”

 

“No, I do not think that is all you have.” Eames looked around the empty carriage in thought. Then he looked back at Oraga. “Lift your carriage seat.”

 

“What? I…I…there is..there is nothing under there.”

 

“Indulge me,” Eames replied, pressing his sword harder into the man’s back.

 

Oraga’s shoulder slumped as he obeyed the order.

 

The moment the seat was lifted, a gagged young woman sat up. Her hands were tied behind her and she had tears streaming down her face. With one hand Eames pulled down her gag.

 

“Oh sir! Please! Help me! Please! This man took me against my will!”

 

Eames cocked an eyebrow at Oraga. “Kidnapping, Oraga?”

 

“No! I bought the lass from her family for 100 gold coins! It was fair trade!”

 

“Slavery? People are not goods to be bought in fair trade, Oraga. Untie her!”

 

Oraga quickly did as he was told. The young woman, who looked to be no older than sixteen turns, pushed him away once she was free and scrambled out of the carriage to hide behind Eames. Eames wondered how long it would take for her to realize that they were bandits and run away.

 

“Now, if you will be so kind as to kneel with your guards?” Eames requested of Oraga with mock deference.

 

“You said you will let me go!”

 

“In time. Now…KNEEL!”

 

Oraga tottered over to where his guards knelt and did so too. Eames nodded towards his men and two of them immediately began to tie up Oraga and his guards. Eames was about to question the young girl when he heard a rustle of bushes from beyond the forest.

 

“Nash?”

 

“Yeah, Eames. Look at what I found spying on us.”

 

Eames turned to see Nash, his lookout, pushing a young man forward, with his sword to his back.

 

“This is indeed a day of discovery,” Eames observed aloud.

 

“He is alone. I checked before I apprehended him,” Nash informed.

 

Eames walked closer to the young captive. He was slight but nowhere near impoverished looking. His dark curls framed his face but looked as if it needed a wash. He looked pale and tired and there were thin, red, scratches on his face. Eames could not help but note that he was an extremely attractive young man despite the fear and wariness in his eyes.

 

“He looks harmless enough. He looks like he can barely attack a trussed up chicken much less us. Let him go,” Eames said and turned away.

 

Suddenly, he found a sword at his neck and his head tilted back.

 

“Not so harmless now am I, bandit?” the young man said, pulling Eames away with him as he stepped away from Nash.

 

Eames sighed, despite the blade against his throat.

 

“Nash, how many times have I reminded you to check your quarry before you assume he is unarmed?”

 

Nash looked abashedly at Eames and looked over at their second in command, Dom, for guidance. Dom just shook his head, signaling that they do nothing.

 

“So,” Eames addressed his captor. “May I ask what you intend to do now that you have me at your mercy?”

 

“I intend to hand your over to the law, bandit!” the young man declared. “First, you will set those men free.”

 

“No! Do not do this!” the young woman cried out, stepping forward. She pointed at Oraga with such hatred in her eyes. “That man is a swine! He is a beast to the tenants of his land and treats us like his slaves just because we are too poor to resist! If you let him go, he will kill these men who brought back the hope I had lost when that brute took me from my family. I have heard of these men. They are the Brotherhood - bandits who take from the rich and give to the poor. They are good men! You must let them go!”

 

“Now now, my lady. I fear your tears and words are wasted on this pretty boy. He is but a naïve child who believes himself to be the hero of this drama,” Eames taunted.

 

“Silence! I have a sword to your throat in case you are unaware!” the young man snapped.

 

“I am more aware of your sweet body pressed against my back, my pretty.”

 

Eames smiled to himself as he felt the young man’s body tense and move slightly away from him, thus loosening his grip. That was just what Eames needed.

 

In a flash of movement, Eames managed to swing around and disarm the young man and bring the very same sword against the young man’s throat.

 

“Ah, how the dice have fallen,” Eames drawled.

 

The young man tensed and then raised his head as if in defiance of his defeat.

 

“Well then, I guess this is how my life has to end. At the hands of thieves.”

 

Eames took in the almost regal tone and manner of the young man.

 

“Thieves we may be but we are no murderers. You are still free to go, my pretty. And this time, heed my advice and leave.”

 

With that Eames ignored the young man and turned to look at the girl whom he had rescued from Oraga.

 

“My lady, what is your name?”

 

“Ariadne.”

 

“Is it true what Oraga said? Were you sold to him by your family?”

 

Ariadne dropped her eyes. “Yes. After my father died, my step-mother…” she trailed off in a whisper.

 

“Then do you have any other family we can unite you with.”

 

The young woman shook her head. “I am but an orphan.”

 

Eames shook his head. “Then where would you like to go, Ariadne? My men and I will afford you safe passage to wherever you would like to go.”

 

The girl looked at Eames and then at the other masked men. “Sir, you have saved me from a fate most horrendous to imagine. I know you to be the Brotherhood. You may be thieves but you are good men. I ask that you allow me to join you.”

 

Eames was taken aback by the request. “Ariadne, you have undergone great distress and so you may not be ready to make such a decision.”

 

She shook her head. “Sir, I cannot think of any other path for myself. Can you?”

 

Eames thought about it. She was right. If she indeed had no one, then he couldn’t leave her to fend for herself. She would end up in the grasp of men worse than Oraga.

 

“Dom, what is your opinion?” Eames asked, looking at his second in command.

 

“I say let her come with us. The Brotherhood has never turned down those who seek its help,” Dom answered.

 

Eames nodded. “Well then. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Ariadne.”

 

A beautiful smile bloomed on her face as she all but hopped and clapped in joy. “Thank you!”

 

Eames then looked at his men. “Well then, each of you tether one of those horses to your own. Nash, Yusuf, divide the gold into two bags and carry one each. Ariadne, can you ride?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“The name is Eames. Pick your steed and follow us. We will be traveling through the night to reach camp so stay close.”

 

Eames helped Ariadne get on one of the horses while Dom went about tethering the guards’ horses to their own and Nash and Yusuf began to divide the gold into two saddle bags,

 

Eames turned away from helping his new addition to the Brotherhood and came to an abrupt stop. The young man, whom he had disarmed and sent on his way, was still standing there watching them.

 

“What now?! Either you are foolishly brave or just plain foolish, my pretty. Why are you still here when I have given you leave to go?”

 

The young man seemed to be thinking through something and coming to a decision.

 

“Sir, I would like to ask that you allow me join your group as well.”

 

Eames’ first response was to laugh. Then he realized the young man was serious.

 

“First you hold me hostage, then you threaten to hand us over to the law and now you want to join us? Are you well in the head, boy?”

 

The young man blushed. “Sir, I realize that I have been hasty. But upon hearing your words to that young lady, I understand that you are good people however you make your living.”

 

Eames snorted. “Thank you for the word of approval but I still do not see why we should take you with us.”

 

The young man’s eyes flashed with pain. “Sir, it is hard for me to say this but I need your help. Like the lady, I have nowhere to go and am at the end of my wits. Please, let me come with you. I promise I will not get in your way and I will do my part.”

 

“You expect me to take you to our camp? Why? So that you can bring the law upon our heads? I thank you for your kind offer but I decline.”

 

The young man had nothing more to say to that.

 

Eames turned to look at his men. “Load them.”

 

The men loaded each of the tied guards as well as the carriage driver into the carriage. Dom needed additional help to carry and dump Oraga into the carriage as well. Once they were in, Eames slapped the rears of the two horses that pulled the carriage. The horses took off down the path without a driver but with a carriage full of passengers.

 

“Are we ready?” Eames asked.

 

Everyone got on their horses and prepared to start their long journey ahead. Eames noticed his men glancing at the young man and then at each other, silently communicating amongst themselves. Ariadne also looked sadly on at the boy but seemingly dared not say anything. When Eames looked at him though, the young man dropped his eyes and turned to begin his lonely trek into the next town. Eames sighed to himself as he watched him go. Everyone obviously felt sorry for the young man but Eames had already taken in one stray for the day. He did not want another.

 

“Let us ride!” he said and started his horse in the direction opposite the one the young man had taken.

 

Eames heard the rest follow him. Dom rode up beside him and was silent for the first few minutes. But Eames knew his second in command had something to say.

 

“You do realise that he is heading towards Bravil, the nearest town,” Dom said, calmly.

 

Eames nodded but said nothing.

 

“You know all too well the kind of crowd that Bravil draws.”

 

Eames tightened his hold on his horse’s reins.

 

“And the boy is pretty enough for the tastes of those men.”

 

Eames sighed and gave in. “Dom, what are you trying to say?”

 

“Nothing, Eames. Just making some observations,” Dom replied.

 

Eames groaned. “Oh droog!”

 

With that he turned his horse right around and rode in the direction that the young man was walking.

 

He came to a stop directly in front of the startled young man.

 

“All right, get on.”

 

The young man looked questioningly at Eames.

 

“You will be blindfolded and brought to our camp so that in case you do prove to be untrustworthy, my people will be safe. Take it or leave it.”

 

The young man nodded, relief stark on his face. “Thank you, sir.”

 

The young man moved to climb behind him but Eames stopped him.

 

“In front of me. So I can ensure your blindfold stays on.”

 

The young man hesitated but obeyed. Once he was seated, Eames pulled a scarf from his pocket and secured it over his eyes. The warm breath from the young man’s mouth fell upon his palm and sent a tingle through Eames’ body which was already getting very comfortable with the proximity of the firm body.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Arthur.”

 

“Hold on tight, Arthur. It is going to be a rough ride.”

 

Eames turned his horse around and spurred it forward to join the rest of his men.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

 

“NO!”

 

The chalice went crashing against the far wall.

 

Nadomir stood at the throne, his hands clenching at the arms of the royal seat, and glared at the assassins.

 

“It was a simple task! There was but one knight and yet you failed! How the droog did you even find your way out of your mother’s hole!”

 

The assassins tensed at the insult but remained silent. All but one.

 

“The Prince fell into dark waters, my lord. There is no way for him to survive!”

 

Nadomir’s eyes narrowed. “You son of Galgor! Shut your mouth! What do you know about the affairs of royalty?”

 

Nadomir whirled around and began to pace the floor. “The idiot people of Auroria will not let me ascend to the throne unless they have proof that the King and all possible heirs are dead! I must show everyone in Auroria, that boy’s body together with the King’s and Queen’s or the throne will never be mine! And now you imbeciles cannot even bring back a dead body!”

 

Myrand, Nadomir’s right-hand, slithered up to the Steward. “My lord, I have an idea that may solve our quandary.”

 

“Speak.”

 

“Lonagath, one of the guards that resisted us, was killed in the melee. He was young and around the same height and size as the Prince. Why do we not disfigure the body and pass him off to the people as the Prince? Then you can truly claim the throne as yours.”

 

“Have you forgotten the Mark of Aurora’s Eye? They would want to see it before they truly believe that any dead body is the Prince’s!”

 

“Then why do we not burn the body? Say that the assailants from Valenwood tortured the Prince before killing him?”

 

Nadomir considered the idea for a moment and then began to smile.

 

“Yes, you are right. That is what we shall do.”

 

The Steward turned to the assassins. “Now, on your life, the Prince is dead?”

 

“Yes sir. We saw him fall into the dark waters,” one of the assassins replied. “When we searched the shores for his body, we only saw numerous arms and limbs of others who had fallen prey to the creatures beneath.”

 

“Then the Rule of Aurora is indeed over. Prepare the bodies. Tomorrow, we shall show the people that their liege and his heir have fallen prey to the treacherous machinations of Valenwood. Then my coronation can begin.”

 

“Long live King Nadomir!” Myrand chanted, followed by the others in the chamber.

 

Nadomir smiled.

 

**

 

The first sign Arthur had that they had arrived at the Brotherhood’s camp was the surprising sound of children’s laughter. That had been the last thing he expected.

 

The whole ride to the camp had been uncomfortable. Not being able to see where he was going, but feeling the occasional brush of leaves and foliage against his arms and legs, had made him uneasy. Even more so the warm, firm body pressed against his back and outer thighs and the arms that came around his waist to grab hold of the reins. As he ignored the unfamiliar sensations the proximity to the bandit leader was causing in his body, Arthur couldn’t help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. He just hoped his instincts that these were good people proved right.

 

“We have arrived,” the deep, smooth voice fell upon Arthur’s right ear.

 

Arthur just nodded blindly.

 

He felt the horse come to a stop. Then suddenly his blindfold was removed. Arthur blinked, thankful for receiving his sight back. As he looked around he realized that they had indeed traveled through the night for the sun was just rising over the trees in the east.

 

“THEY ARE BACK! THEY ARE BACK!”

 

Arthur saw the children he had heard earlier. Seven of them, ranging from around three to maybe ten, were huddled around the returning riders. He saw one of the bandits, the one named Dom, lean down and hug two of the children, a girl and a younger boy, who were chanting ‘papa’.

 

“So do you intend to get down?”

 

Arthur realized that Eames was standing on the ground, watching him, waiting for him to get off the horse. Arthur blinked and recovered quickly. He swung his leg over and jumped off the horse.

 

Eames steadied Arthur with a hand to his arm.

 

“Welcome to the Brotherhood’s camp.”

 

Arthur looked around, not seeing any visible shelter. Suddenly he heard a happy cry.

 

“Eames!”

 

A young man came running towards them, and flung himself at the bandit leader.

 

Arthur watched as the young man hugged Eames tight and kissed him on the cheek. Eames smiled and let himself be kissed. The young man then glared at Eames with his wide blue eyes.

 

“You were supposed to bring me along! Why did you just sneak off without me?”

 

“I never said you could come, Robert. You presumed you could,” Eames answered.

 

“But you said yourself that I have improved in my…”

 

The young man trailed off as he suddenly noticed Arthur.

 

“Who the droog are you?!” he demanded with an almost disgusted expression.

 

“I would like to know the same thing about this young one too, but more politely of course,” a dark haired woman said as she stood with her arms around Dom, looking at Ariadne.

 

Eames stepped forward, in front of the now gathered members of the Brotherhood’s camp. Arthur noticed that there were at least thirty of them; as many women as men. It seemed that the Brotherhood did not discriminate about the gender of its members despite its moniker.

 

“I will explain, Mal…as soon as everyone is ready to listen,” Eames said as he stood in front of the gathered people.

 

Immediately, there was silence; even the young children paid attention when their apparent leader spoke.

 

“Now, first of all, we have successfully parted Oraga from his ill-gotten gold.”

 

The people cheered with whistles and hoots. Again Eames gestured for silence and received it.

 

“However, we also found that Oraga was coveting more than just the people’s money. He has now taken to buying young girls from their families. And this young woman, Ariadne, was his buy.”

 

“The son of Galgor!” Mal cursed. “My dear, are you well? That man did not hurt you, did he?”

 

Ariadne shook her head and smiled gratefully at Eames.

“The gods were smiling on me when the Brotherhood stopped Oraga.”

 

Eames bowed slightly and smiled. “You are welcome. Now Ariadne has decided to join us as she does not want to return to the family that sold her. And the Brotherhood has never turned away those who are in need, have we?”

 

The people cheered. Mal pulled Ariadne into a welcoming hug.

 

“And what about him?”

 

Arthur turned and saw the young man, whom Eames had called Robert, looking suspiciously at him. He saw everyone’s eyes turn to him, which should have been disconcerting. However the training he had received from Deider on how to behave as a Prince, only made him straighten his posture and lift his head in response. He looked back at Eames wondering what he was going to tell his camp.

 

Eames smirked at Arthur and then turned back to his audience.

 

“Ah this one. Well, this one is a mystery. Nash found him spying on us as we relieved Oraga of his gold. However he managed to make me his hostage and threatened to turn us in.”

 

The people began muttering amongst themselves.

 

“But as you can see, since I am here and not rotting away in the sheriff’s jail, this transgressor had the will but not the skill to hold me. After I disarmed him however, he decided that we were perhaps not the evil thieves that he thought us to be and asked to join us as well.”

 

“And you let him? He could be planning to lead the law right to us!” Robert protested.

 

“He could be but it would be difficult since he was blindfolded his entire ride here. I have decided to give him a chance. If he proves himself true he will remain. If he does not, then he will be dropped off at the very place he was collected. What say you?” Eames asked the people in general.

 

They spoke amongst themselves for a while and then Mal stepped forward. Arthur realized that she was a spokesperson of sorts for the people.

 

“You have never steered us wrong, Eames. We trust your decision.”

 

Everyone was nodding.

 

“Well then. That is the end of it. We have had a hard night’s ride so the celebration of our bounty shall take place at night instead. Till then, goodnight,” Eames said and turned to speak to his fellow bandits.

 

Everyone began to disperse, still talking excitedly amongst themselves. Dom walked off carrying his children in each arm. Mal followed with an arm around Ariadne, talking to her softly.

 

Arthur was about to ask Eames what he should do when the young man who was still watching him suspiciously spoke.

 

“Eames, what about him?” Robert asked.

 

Eames looked over his shoulder at Arthur and their eyes met. Arthur tensed as he saw those blue-green eyes evaluate him. Eames then turned back.

 

“Yusuf. He shall stay with you. I will talk to him at dinner about his duties,” Eames said. “Till then, everyone get some rest. We will meet and discuss how to distribute the gold after dinner tonight. Nash, take care of the gold.”

 

With that Eames walked off. Robert took off after the man, grabbing his arm affectionately as they headed towards the inner camp.

 

“Good luck, Yusuf. I am glad I do not have to guard this one,” Nash said with a grin and then walked off with a salute and the bags of gold.

 

Yusuf, a man who seemed to be of oriental descent, stood there for a moment watching Arthur.

 

“What is you name?” he asked.

 

“Arthur.”

 

“Okay, Arthur. Listen and listen well. You will not leave my sight until dinner. You will ask permission to even answer the call of nature. If you try to sneak off somewhere, I will not hesitate to slit you from belly to chin. Do you understand?”

 

Arthur could only nod.

 

“Good. Come with me. I will show you where to sleep.”

 

Arthur once again wondered what he had gotten himself into as he followed the man.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

The celebration was in full swing. They had made a big fire at the outskirts of the camp and a long table had been set up, covered with food to feed the entire camp. A wild boar roasted on a spit over a smaller fire some way off from the table and some men took turns to slice meat off and place it on the plates of those who sat around the fire talking and eating and generally merry-making.

 

Arthur had taken a seat alone well away from the fire on one of the logs that served as a bench. But he made sure to be in sight of Yusuf who sat nearer the fire, laughing and eating with the others. Arthur took the other man’s threat seriously. Besides there was nowhere else to go as the sun had set and the moon was ruling the night sky.

 

He noticed that Ariadne had already been taken into the folds of the group. In fact she seemed to have attracted the admiration of a few of the young men, Yusuf included. As she laughed along with the gathered group, Arthur envied her easy acceptance for he still received suspicious glances from the folks of the camp.

 

Arthur sat up straight as he reached behind him to rub at a sore muscle. His back was aching badly. He hadn’t slept a wink and it was not only because he had found the wooden floor of the tree house uncomfortable.

 

Tree houses! That had been a shock albeit a pleasant one. He still remembered how hard Yusuf had laughed when he had looked around and asked where their tents were. And when he had pointed up at the trees, Arthur’s jaws had dropped.

 

Houses of wood had been built into the strong branches of the trees that grew on the campground. Ladders hung from each house, either to the ground or to other similar houses built into other trees. There was even a wooden lifting structure that he saw some women use to carry up bundles of washed clothes in lieu of climbing the ladders. It was truly amazing and a sight Arthur had never seen or heard about.

 

As he climbed after Yusuf to his tree house, he had felt a thrill of adventure. But the area of the hard floor he was given to sleep on quickly extinguished that thrill. As much as he was determined to blend in with these people, he couldn’t help but miss the plush mattresses and feather stuffed pillows in his chambers back at the castle. But he had told himself that part of his life was over…for now.

 

However, the hard floor was not the only thing that made sleep difficult. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his parents’ or Deider’s face. He could feel his grief well up inside him but each time he tamped it down viciously. He would not allow himself to cry. He was the Prince of Auroria and he had to remain stoic.

 

‘Prince? No, if Father is indeed dead then I am the rightful King.’

 

King. The title felt alien because he had always only associated it with his father. Despite the logic of mortality, he had innocently held the belief that his father would always remain king. But now the mantle fell upon him. It was his responsibility to his people to regain his throne.

 

He had never liked Nadomir although his father had trusted the Steward. Arthur trusted Deider’s instinct and Deider had always shown a thinly veiled dislike for the Steward. Arthur too had often sensed the oily insincerity behind Nadomir’s smiling words to him. If only they had known then of the Steward’s planned treachery!

 

Arthur sighed and pressed the palm of his hands into his eyelids.

 

It was no use thinking about what he could have done. He now had to think about what he had to do.

 

He heard a loud, sharp laugh and looked up.

 

Eames, the leader of the bandits, had just appeared at the gathering and everyone seemed to want his attention, be it to pass him a plate of food or to congratulate him on their recent bounty or to just listen to him speak. Arthur admitted to himself that the man was a natural leader; one who would have done well in his father’s court.

 

Arthur observed as Robert, Eames’ obvious admirer and likely lover, pushed through a group of people to stand beside the man. He wasted no time putting his arms around Eames as if it was his right.

 

Arthur had heard of men who sought the company of other men. It was in fact an unspoken but accepted practice amongst men of war when they spent months away from female company. But he had never met any who would explicitly show such affection to their own gender, outside the context of war.

 

He had no doubt that the young man, Robert, felt amorously towards Eames. His frequent touches upon the man and his amour-filled eyes showed his love for the bandit leader.

 

Not that Eames was resisting him. Arthur suspected that he too preferred men to women. His words to Arthur when they had first met said as much.

 

‘He called me pretty! The nerve! I am no lady! How dare he?!’ Arthur had fumed belatedly.

 

But Eames had dared and Arthur knew there was nothing he neither could nor would do about it. He depended on Eames and the Brotherhood now. He needed the shelter and anonymity they would provide him until he conceived what to do.

 

‘And just what are my means of vengeance? Who can help me?’

 

He knew there was none at his court that he could trust now. Anyone could be under Nadomir’s sway. That only left friends outside the court. But who? As a Prince he had but made the obligatory appearances when royalty from other kingdoms had visited. His role had been to solely entertain the princesses who often came and frequently fell under his unintentional thrall. He had been bored and had often yearned to sit in at the important meetings between his father and other Kings. But he had been considered to be still too young despite the fact that he had seen eighteen turns. His parents had always felt that he would only be ready for the responsibilities of running a kingdom when he turned eighteen. As such his education and exposure had been sorely limited to archery, dueling, horse riding and making small talk.

 

‘And what use are those to me now? I could hardly hold on to my sword against Eames and I do not believe that small talk about the botany in Auroria is going to gain me much repute among these people.’

 

“Are you not hungry?”

 

Arthur startled from his thoughts and looked up to see Eames standing over him, holding a plate of bread and meat. His arm accessory was missing…probably having gone off to get some food.

 

“A little,” Arthur answered.

 

“Then why are you seated here? Surely you do not expect to be served, your highness?”

 

Arthur almost blanched at that. “Excuse me?”

 

Eames smirked. “If you want food, you serve yourself around here. You are not a guest of the camp and the sooner you begin helping around here, the better.”

 

Arthur realised that the man had just been sarcastic and did not in fact know of his true identity. He almost sighed aloud with relief.

 

“I-I will.”

 

Arthur expected Eames to leave him alone after that but instead he sat down beside him on the log. Arthur wondered if he was going to be told what was expected of him.

 

“You said earlier you were going to inform me of my duties?”

 

Eames bit a piece of meat and chewed thoughtfully. “In time. First I would like to know more about you.”

 

“About me? Why?”

 

“It amuses me. So where are you from?”

 

Arthur decided to stick to the truth as far as possible. “Auroria.”

 

Eames’ cocked an eyebrow. “You have come a long way.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“You surely cannot believe I would tell you that.”

 

Arthur huffed in frustration. “Then where were we? When you found me?”

 

The other man’s eyes narrowed. “You do not even know your own whereabouts?”

 

“I was…occupied during my journey.”

 

“Where were you headed?”

 

“Um…I…” Arthur didn’t know for Kerroghan had never told him. He decided there was no sense trying to cook up a location. “I have no idea.”

 

Arthur realized that Eames was waiting for more.

 

“I was fleeing from Auroria. Some people were trying to kill me and I had to leave my home. My gua…” Arthur caught himself from saying guard as it would give his identity away. “My guardian was traveling with me and he knew where I should go.”

 

“Guardian? How about your family?”

 

Arthur pretended to look out in the distance. He wasn’t ready to talk about his parents but he had to. “They are dead.”

 

“I am sorry for your loss.” Arthur turned back to look at the man when he heard the contrite tone of his voice.

 

Arthur nodded.

 

“What happened to your guardian?” Eames asked, his voice softer.

 

“The people in pursuit of me caught up with us. They slew my guardian but by the grace of the gods, I got away. I decided to head to the nearest town and that was when I came upon you and your band.”

 

Eames nodded and fell silent. Arthur wondered if that was the end of the questions.

 

“So why did these people want to kill you? Did you break the law?”

 

The first question was expected but the second question amused him greatly. Arthur laughed aloud. “Would that actually bother you, sir?”

 

Eames did not answer and Arthur realized that he was staring at him with a strange expression.

 

“I did not break any law of my land!” Arthur quickly defended himself.

 

Eames blinked and looked away.

 

“I did not think so. You seem too…righteous to be a commonplace crook. So then why?”

 

Arthur sighed. How was he to tell the truth without giving away his identity?

 

“I cannot speak of the reasons…yet. Would you be satisfied with that?”

 

Arthur felt Eames searching his eyes for something and held their gaze. Finally Eames smiled.

 

“Very well, my pretty. I will be satisfied…for the moment.”

 

Arthur almost smiled in relief before he caught the term of questionable endearment. “Why do you call me names as if I was a lady?”

 

“Are only ladies pretty? Surely men can look pretty as well,” Eames answered with a teasing smile.

 

“I find it insulting.”

 

“Grin and bear it, my pretty.”

 

Arthur was about to protest again when he suddenly found a body standing beside him and Eames. He looked up to see accusing blue eyes looking down at him.

 

“Eames, Dom was looking for you,” Robert asked, glaring at Arthur.

 

Eames looked up and around the young man at his friend. “He seems to be occupied with Mal.”

 

Robert sighed, sounding much put out. “Well, he *was* looking for you. Why are you sitting here with him?”

 

Arthur didn’t know whether to laugh at obvious jealousy in Robert’s tone or to bristle at the way he was being stared down.

 

“Learning more about our newest member,” Eames said, grinning at Arthur. “You should too.”

 

Robert looked like he had been asked to run a sword through his eye.

 

“You know, I believe I will help myself to some food now,” Arthur said and stood up, eager to get away from Eames and his jealous lover.

 

Eames smirked. “Yes, do, Arthur. Tomorrow you shall begin your duties here and you will need to strengthen your body.”

 

Arthur saw Eames’s eyes rake his body and felt his own eyes widen at the insinuation.

 

As Eames laughed out loud, obviously teasing, Arthur frowned and walked away, with as much dignity as he could muster. He could feel two pairs of eyes on his back as if they were touches. Both made him uneasy…but for very different reasons.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Despite his conviction that he would not be able to sleep a wink, Arthur was surprised to find himself waking up from deep sleep the next morning. Perhaps in part it was because Yusuf, out of goodwill nurtured by a night of good food and revelry, had allowed Arthur to have a bedroll. Though it was not nearly as comfortable as what Arthur had been used to, it was infinitely better than the bare floor.

Breakfast was a meager affair after the feast the night before. Porridge was served to everyone from a central fire. Arthur saw that Ariadne had been given the duty of serving the food as people came up with bowls. He had no appetite but he knew he should eat as he was aware he had work to do that day.

He was the last to come up for food. As he reached Ariadne with a bowl in his hand, the young woman smiled at him.

“Greeting. You are called Arthur, am I correct? How have you been?” Ariadne asked as she scooped some porridge into his bowl.

“I cannot complain, my lady. And you?”

“My lady,” Ariadne repeated with a giggle. “Call me Ari, Arthur. We are not that far apart in age, probably. And to answer your question, I’ve been happier here in this short time than when I have ever been with my step-mother all these past years. Mal and the other women have shown such kindness to me. The men have been so polite and kind as well. This is beginning to feel more like home than my real home.”

“I am sorry to hear of your family situation,” Arthur said sincerely. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the young woman; especially now that he too was an orphan. “I am glad that you have found happiness among these folks.”

“Yes. It is sad that strangers are kinder than family,” Ariadne said with a sigh.

Arthur shook his head. “I cannot imagine a family selling one of their own to slavery, even if it is to feed the rest.”

Ariadne looked down sadly. “My step-mother never found it in her heart to love me. And once Father passed on, she had no reason to keep me.”

“Why did no one speak up for you when Oraga made that despicable offer? Surely you could have alerted your town folks.”

Ariadne laughed humorlessly. “Arthur, not everyone dares stand up to injustice in this world. Oraga owns most of the lands and deeds in my town. No one would have stood up to him.”

“Then they should have gone to the King, should they not?”

“The King?” Ariadne snorted with disdain. “My town has never seen the King! We are of little import to the King. He would only care about the towns that mine gold and silver or that are centers of trade”

Arthur frowned. “Surely you are wrong! No King would ignore his subjects!”

“King Aurora would. He does!” Ariadne insisted.

“King Aurora?” Arthur froze. “You belong to the Land of Auroria?”

“Yes, near the borders to Valenwood. We are but a small town of farmers. No one cares about us. That is why nobles like Oraga treat us like beggars and slaves. Do you think we never tried to seek justice? I remember my father telling me how years ago the town leader had journeyed to the Imperial City to seek audience with the King. The Steward dismissed him and said that the King threatened to imprison him if he bothered the court again. The King would not even allow the man audience! And you say a King would never ignore his subjects?”

Arthur could see that Ariadne was getting emotional and upset and was beginning to understand why. He didn’t, for one moment, think that his father had been negligent in his duties. How could he have been? The man had always told him that a good King must always know that his sole purpose is to serve the people. But had his father trusted Nadomir with too much power? Arthur feared now that Nadomir may have been undermining the royal family’s standing with the people of Auroria while he plotted his treachery. Arthur felt his hate for the Steward grow even more.

“Ariadne! Is this fellow upsetting you?”

Arthur looked up to see Yusuf walking towards them, scowling.

Ariadne composed herself and shook her head. “No, Yusuf. Arthur and I were only conversing. I let my emotions get the better of me.”

Yusuf looked at Arthur suspiciously before turning to Ariadne with a smile.  
“Hey, Mal and some of the ladies are going down to the river for a swim and asked if you wanted to accompany them.”

Ariadne smiled and looked into the pot she was serving from.  
“Well, breakfast is over. I would love to! I will see the two of you later. Farewell.”

Arthur watched Ariadne go with envy. What he wouldn’t give for a wash? It had been three or four days since his last bath and he was used to daily baths in huge bubble-filled tubs. Arthur couldn’t help but sigh for the loss of that luxury.

“What the droog are you sighing for?” Yusuf asked. “And why are you here? Are you not supposed to be starting on your duties?”

“No one has told me what they are,” Arthur replied, beginning to get frustrated. It was not as if he was lazy, for the Gods’ sake! He was willing to do what he had to if only someone would tell him! 

“Yeah? Well come with me,” Yusuf ordered and began walking. 

Arthur looked at his bowl of porridge but felt no appetite for it. He left it beside the huge pot and hurried after Yusuf.

“You are going to be on firewood duty with Jerom. We are running low on supplies so Jerom is leading a group to a grove a half day away from camp. It will take a day to get there and back.”

“Why go so far?” Arthur asked.

“We only cut the trees there because those trees are diseased and are going to rot and die anyway. Eames holds the forest in great esteem and that was one of the first things he insisted on. Greetings Jerom! The new one will be accompanying you.”

Arthur saw three men waiting around two horses with carts attached to them. The one called Jerom had been talking to the other two and looked over his shoulder.

“The new one?” Jerom looked at Arthur in doubt. “The three of us can handle this, Yusuf. We do not need him.”

“Well, he is going to have to do something to earn his meals. I figure this is an easy enough task for him,” Yusuf answered and turned to go. “I will see you later.”

“You are going on the distribution round?” Jerom asked.

“Yes. The folks over at Kvatch, Bravil and Skingard have had a bad harvest. So Eames wants to see how we can be of aid to them. Keep safe!”

“May the Gods keep your way!” Jerom called out and then turned back to the two men he was talking to. He gestured to Arthur to join in.

“So what is your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Ok. Arthur. This is Pasha and that is Yufric. Just follow my orders and I shall have no trouble with you.”

Arthur found an axe pushed into his grasp. It felt odd holding it as he had never had a need to before. He couldn’t help but fear that he would hurt himself or worse, someone else, as he had no knowledge of cutting wood. He only hoped that the act of cutting wood was easier than it looked.

“Better head out now or we will not get back till after sun down. Let us go.”

Jerom and Pasha mounted the horse, while Yufric climbed into the cart attached to Jerom’s horse. Arthur climbed into the other cart and held on as they headed into the forest.

**

By the time the men had finished their distribution round, it was sun down. However, Eames’ mind was occupied with the news he had heard after their visit to the last town and he hardly registered the beauty of the sun’s descent.

“Is something weighing on your mind?”

Eames looked at Dom who had pulled his horse up alongside him. Yusuf and Nash rode ahead, while Eames and Dom followed slowly. After a day of hard riding to three different towns, they were all letting their horses trod along in a leisurely manner now. Camp wasn’t too far away.

“I was just thinking,” Eames answered.

“Are you not always, my friend? So, thinking about what Belarius said?” Dom asked.

Eames nodded but said nothing more.

“You do not believe it, do you?” Dom asked.

“What? That King Aurora and his family were killed?”

“No. That Tarius had anything to do with it.”

Eames shook his head. Tarius has many faults but he would never condone assassination.”

“I thought so too. I think this is the work of internal strife in King Aurora’s court. Anyway, this is a matter for Auroria. It does not concern Valenwood,” Dom said.

Eames gave a noncommittal murmur.

Dom looked at Eames. “You do not agree?”

Eames exhaled deeply. “I am not sure that it does not concern Valenwood. According to Belarius, the Steward of Auroria has informed the people of Auroria that Valenwood ordered the assassination of the Auroras. If it is internal treason, they are seeking an excuse and making Valenwood the culprit. Auroria will have a reason to wage war on Valenwood.”

“Droog! That is the last thing the people need.”

“I agree.”

“But this is beyond us,” Dom said. Then he looked questioningly at Eames. “Unless, of course, you would like to make it your concern.”

Eames shook his head. “No. I have nothing to do with Valenwood’s politics.”

“Tarius would disagree.”

“Dom,” Eames warned, wanting his friend to drop the matter.

Dom snorted and changed the subject. “Very well. So we have gotten some good leads on Baron Mansel’s next delivery. When do you want to do it?”

“We will scout tomorrow to learn how many guards he hires. He is going to be more cautious this time after what happened the last time,” Eames replied, with a small grin as he recalled the Brotherhood’s last tryst with Mansel.

“So shall we let the young ones do the scouting? Robert has been hounding me about letting him get more involved. Maybe this can be his chance to prove his mettle.”

Eames shook his head. “He is still too young and hot-headed.”

“He will always be too young to you, Eames. You still see him as that fourteen year old orphan you rescued from getting beaten to death by his Master.”

“Still? I will always see him as that small helpless child,” Eames answered with a smile.

“Unfortunately for Robert. Surely you are aware of his feelings for you.”

Eames sighed. “He does not exactly make an attempt to hide it. I keep hoping some lass or lad will catch his eye.”

Dom laughed. “Ah! But a lad did catch our Robert’s eye. And….turn it green.”

Eames smirked. “You are talking about the new one.”

“Last night you seemed rather cosy with him. Robert was almost spitting venom when he saw you with him,” Dom revealed, smiling and shaking his head.

“He came over soon enough to tell me you needed me.”

“So, does he have a reason to be jealous of the new one?” Dom asked.

“I was just getting information from him, Dom. You were the one who talked me into letting him join us.”

“Yes. But do not deny you gave in very easily. I have had to spend more time changing your mind about horses. And do not deny you find him attractive.”

“I am not blind. But neither am I stupid. Arthur is hiding something and I want to find out what it is.”

“So he is just a puzzle to be solved? You do not plan to bed him?”

Eames smirked. “You do not mince your words, my friend. And I think he will die from shock should I even lay a desirous hand on him. Besides, I do not bed virgins, Dom.”

Dom laughed. “Maybe. But then again, I bet none so tempting and fiery as this one has crossed your path before. I know you, my friend. You are attracted to substance as well as beauty and this one seems to have both. So we shall see.”

Eames ignored Dom after that and urged his horse to move faster, eager to get to camp and get some food and especially to get away from his friend’s knowing smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner as usual was a communal affair. And that was just the way Dom liked it. He treasured the unity this group of disparate people had forged amongst them and that unity was fostered by shared meals and open communication. These people had all seen hard times and survived and thus talking to them reinforced Dom’s belief that what he did was not only necessary but right. He knew he was doing something that meant more than just distributing wealth. He was giving people hope. 

‘It is regrettable that sometimes hope can only be given through the veil of secrecy and mystery,’ Dom mused to himself.

If he had any regret, it was that his wife and two beautiful children had to share his life as an outlaw. He looked over at Mal on the other side of the fire, where she was feeding Philippa and James. Sometimes he wished he could give them the security they deserved but Mal had chided him when he had voiced that wish to her. 

“Dom, our life is a blessing and even more so because we help others in need. I cannot imagine leading any other kind of life.”

Dom smiled as he mulled over her words. Even so, he wished for the day when the people of Valenwood were free from the persecution of errant lords whom old King Tarius just couldn’t command. Unfortunately there was only one person who could bring forth that day and he was not willing…yet.

“…then the axe lodges itself in the trunk and he tugs and tugs but cannot pull it out!”

Raucous laughter followed, attracting Dom’s attention. Eames came up to sit beside Dom, with his own plate of food.

“So who is the source of amusement tonight?” Eames asked with a smile.

Dom shrugged, having missed hearing the gist of the dinner conversation amongst the men.

“We were just talking about the new one, Eames!” Yufric answered.

“What about him?” Eames asked curiously.

“Let me tell it, Yufric. Well, the lad came with Jerom, Yufric and I to procure firewood and nearly swooned from exhaustion!” Pasha said and laughed.

“What happened?” Eames asked.

Dom knew he was the only one who would have noticed the slight inflection in Eames’ tone because he was the only one who knew Eames that well.

“We arrived at Wood Grove and Jerom told him which trees to cut. The three of us started with our own areas and were almost done when we looked at him and saw that the weakling had only managed to sink the axe in half through an oak! Just one oak!”

Everyone laughed again.

“So Jerom berated him and told him that he was doing a miserable job. The boy just raised his head like he was some hoity toity lord and apologized! Does that not amuse you? He actually said ‘I beg your pardon, sir.’”

More laughter.

“So we decided that since we did more work than he did, cutting the wood, we deserved a rest while he loaded all the cut wood onto the carts. Halfway through he cried out and held his back like he hurt it. He hurt himself from the mere task of loading cut wood!” Pasha exclaimed incredulously.

The men guffawed and shook their heads.

“He seems like a weakling anyway!” Robert added, apparently enjoying the topic very much.

Dom looked at Eames to see if he was going to say anything but noticed his friend continue to calmly eat his food.

“Now, now. We need to be fair. He is green at this. I think you should give him some leave,” Dom replied, feeling that he should speak up for Arthur. He did not know the young man very well but he did admire the way the latter had tried to stand up to them when he had first thought them to be lawless thieves when he met them.

“Now Dom, leave them be. The boy probably deserves the ridicule.”

Dom looked at Eames, surprised by his words. Eames ignored his stare and continued.

“I reckon the lad probably contrived that excuse about his back just to avoid the task. I wager Jerom, Pasha and Yufric had to finish loading all that wood. Am I correct, Yufric?”

“Um…no. He actually finished loading the wood on his own,” Yufric replied, with a shrug.

“But then he must have kept whining and complaining. Is that not right, Pasha?” Eames asked, looking at the other man.

Pasha’s face turned a little red. “I…er…no…he never…er…said anything. He just remained hunched over a little.”

“Oh. But you are all probably still right about him being a weakling. I bet he is around here somewhere, eating our food without having done as much work as you three.” 

Everyone looked around and noticed that Arthur was nowhere to be found.

“Hmmm…well what do you know? He is not even here. Interesting,” Eames said, put his plate aside and then stood up to leave. “Goodnight all.”

Dom would have applauded if his hands weren’t occupied with food. As he looked at the embarrassed and guilty faces of the men who sat around the fire, he understood just what made Eames a great leader.

**

First he stopped by the serving table to get a plate of food and then made his way towards the shelters. Balancing the plate of food on one hand, he climbed the ladder to Yusuf’s shelter. As he stepped in, he immediately saw Arthur lying on one of the bedrolls on the floor. The young man was curled up in a fetal position and had his eyes closed in sleep. However the small frown on his face and the bead of perspiration at his temple told Eames that he was not comfortable.

Eames had to admit he felt a little guilty about the young man. He regretted telling his camp about how Arthur had held him hostage for they obviously held a grudge against the young man and disliked him for having threatened the Brotherhood even though Arthur’s actions had been due to some misplaced sense of righteousness and he couldn’t have known better. The mockery at the fireside earlier was evidence of how they saw Arthur as an outsider and one whom they would not take into their midst as easily as they did Ariadne. 

A ragged intake of breath from Arthur cut through Eames’ thoughts.

Eames placed the plate of food on the floor beside Arthur’s bedroll and crouched beside him. Laying a hand on a slender shoulder, he gently shook the sleeping young man awake. He watched, a little beguiled, as dark lashes fluttered against pale cheeks before lifting and revealing soft brown eyes. Drowsiness was almost immediately replaced by wariness as the young man shot up to sit upright upon seeing Eames.

That was not a good idea.

Arthur cried out as the sudden movement pulled a muscle in an already hurt back and he grabbed at his back with one hand.

“Lie back down,” Eames urged, concerned for the young man.

Eames saw Arthur look at him through watery eyes and then close them as if trying to master the pain wracking his body.

“I’m f-fine,” he hissed out.

Eames snorted in disbelief. “I do not believe that for one moment. You will only make it worse straining to sit up.”

“I will be fine,” Arthur insisted, holding himself upright by propping himself against the wooden wall. The pain seemed to lessen a bit as he eventually opened his eyes to look at Eames. “Why have you come here?”

Eames sighed at the young man’s stubborn refusal to heed his advice. He was in obvious pain yet he still tried to maintain an appearance of control. 

‘So young and yet so in need to be in control,’ Eames wondered to himself.

Eames couldn’t help but be intrigued by Arthur. He had an innocent air about him and yet he carried himself with so much pride. But it was not arrogance either. There was just something about Arthur that told Eames that he was not just an ordinary young man.

“I did not see you at the dinner fire and so I brought you some food.”

“I am not hungry.”

“Are you sure?” Eames asked, lifting up the plate of food he had brought. He smiled inwardly as he saw a brief flash of hunger in those brown eyes. “Surely you will not make me carry all this food back after the pains I took to bring it here, will you?”

Arthur met his eyes and then looked down, bowing his head. “No. I will eat it. Thank you kindly.”

Eames placed the plate before Arthur and sat back, crossed-legged. Arthur looked at him in confusion.

“Are you going to watch me eat?”

“If you do not mind,” Eames replied, with teasing politeness. 

Eames knew that Arthur probably did mind but was not going to seem ungrateful by saying so. He smiled as the young man began eating.

“You did not have to hurt yourself trying to prove something,” Eames said softly, after a while.

Arthur kept his head down as he chewed slowly.

“I apologise on the behalf those men. They were not fair to you,” Eames added.

“They are not to blame. It is I who am a burden to this camp. I apologise for being too weak for a simple chore such as cutting firewood.”

Eames frowned. Arthur truly saw himself in the wrong instead of being wronged. He leaned closer to the young man to make him see he meant what he was going to say.

“Arthur, these are innately good folks. I know that not everyone has been particularly welcoming to you but we have our reasons for distrusting strangers; especially strangers who may be a threat to our way of life.”

“Yes, I understand that...”

Eames continued as if he had not been interrupted. “But even so, that does not mean we want to see you hurt yourself. We are not going to chase you off just because you cannot cut a few trees. There are many other ways for you to help.”

“You may be wrong there.” Eames saw Arthur’s shoulders slump a little. “I have led a protected existence all my life. I have not learnt the useful skills other young men would have learnt by the time they had seen eighteen turns. I fear I may be of no use to your camp.”

“You came from a wealthy family then?” Eames asked though he had already deduced that to be the case. Arthur had that air of privilege about him. But yet what surprised Eames more was the humility Arthur displayed at the same time. Most wealthy young men he had met had the accompanying trait of arrogance and snobbery, which Arthur was lacking.

Arthur nodded. “I lacked nothing in terms of luxuries and comforts, that is true.”

“Even so, no one is useless. You must have some skill the camp can benefit from, Arthur.”

Arthur began shaking his head despondently and then stopped and met Eames’s eyes. “Well…I was tutored in archery. I am not entirely hopeless with a bow.”

Eames cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “A bow? I see. Well, it may not be our usual weapon of choice but we do have a few. So how about we find you a bow and some arrows and you hunt the camp some wild meat?”

Arthur’s eyes lit up with hope. “I can do that.”

“Well there you have it. So tomorrow you can provide the camp with food and redeem yourself of the burden you believe yourself of being to us.”

Eames saw Arthur smile and felt a strange jolt in the pits of his stomach at the sight of those lovely dimples again. He had dismissed that feeling as nothing the first time he felt it when the young man had laughed that first night by the camp fire. But there it was…that feeling again…this time just from a smile. Eames began to fear that Dom was right after all.

Droog!

Arthur finished eating and reached forward to place the plate on the floor. However the pain in his back apparently chose that moment to announce itself again. Arthur cried out as he fell forward a little in pain. 

Eames grabbed him by the shoulders. “Where does it hurt?”

“The middle of my back!” Arthur managed to hiss.

“Lie down,” Eames instructed, trying to get Arthur to lie on the bedroll.

“What?”

Eames pushed Arthur gently to the bedroll and onto his stomach.

“What-what are you doing?” Arthur asked, looking over his shoulder, warily.

“Alleviating your pain. Pillow your head with your arms. I will rub the sprain out.”

Arthur tried to resist. “No. Do not trouble yourself. I will be fine.”

“I would have believed that line if you had not said it through clenched teeth,” Eames replied. He winked at Arthur. “Trust me. I have very talented hands.”

Arthur blinked and gave in, lying still on his stomach.

Eames reached for the herbal balm he always kept in his side pouch. It was a mixture he made himself using knowledge he had gained during his years under Brother Jauffrey’s tutelage. It was a remedy that was almost miraculous in the range of ailments it could assuage.

Eames pushed up Arthur’s shirt though he would have preferred for Arthur to remove the shirt completely. But Eames knew that the young man was not likely to concede to that request. 

Baring as much of the pale, lean back as the rucked up shirt allowed, Eames slathered the balm between his palms and rubbed them together to warm it up. His eyes fell on the still, too still, body in front of him.

“You are allowed to breathe, Arthur,” Eames said with a low laugh.

He brought his hands to the warm skin and began to rub Arthur down from the top to the lower back, putting pressure in the needed area. He ignored the feel of the soft smooth skin beneath his palms and concentrated on relieving Arthur’s pain. 

He could feel the tension in Arthur’s back lessen as he got used to the feel of Eames’ hands on him. Eames felt his mouth dry a little at the view in front of him. Arthur’s face was turned to the side, and Eames could see that his eyes were closed. As Eames worked on a particular knot in Arthur’s back, a moan escaped the latter. Eames swallowed as the sound sent a shock of lust straight to his groin.

His good intentions were rapidly taking a turn as his hands continued to work expertly on the smooth, warm skin of the prone young man in front of him. It had been weeks since Eames had slaked his body’s needs with another warm body and the young man before him was temptation beyond any he had faced before.

Eames took a deep breath, and forced himself to focus on the movement of his hands. He finished the measured rubs and reluctantly removed his hands from Arthur’s body and pulled the shirt back down. 

“Are you feeling better?”

There was no answer.

“Arthur?” 

Eames looked up at Arthur’s face and then laughed softly to himself. Arthur had fallen asleep during his massage. Eames didn’t know whether to be proud of the fact that his touch was so soothing that it put the young man to sleep or be disappointed that someone could fall asleep when they had his hands on them.

As he took in the sight of Arthur, his dark eyelashes a smudge against his smooth cheeks, a few rebel curls resting against his forehead and temple, and his lips slightly apart, Eames smiled. He gently pushed the strands of dark curls off Arthur’s forehead, enjoying the soft texture against his fingers.

‘Rest well, Arthur,” Eames whispered before he stood up and turned to leave.

Eames never lied to good people and he never lied to himself. Therefore he had to admit it.

He was in sweet trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for posting each chapter so slowly. I am allowing myself to post one completed chapter each time I finish 500 words in my last chapter (which is throwing some serious tantrums, dragging it heels and refusing to cooperate). It's my bastardised version of the Pomodoro technique. =)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle breeze caressed Arthur’s cheeks and aided him in adjusting his aim.

‘The wind is your guide, Your Highness and you must learn to listen to its whisper.’

Arthur could almost hear the words his archery master had said to him years ago. Lifting the bow a few inches upwards, he gauged the force he needed to use. The lessons he had learned were by now instinct and he knew all he had to do was release the arrow. He inhaled and let the arrow fly.

The squeal of the boar was immediately followed by Nash’s whoop of joy as he and Yusuf converged on the wounded animal to quickly and mercifully end its life.

Arthur lowered the bow and headed toward his felled quarry. 

“Well done, Arthur! As per usual!” Yusuf complimented as he wiped the blood off with a leaf and put his hunting knife back in its sheath while Nash finished tying the wild boar to the lifting pole.

“Should we look for more?” Arthur asked.

“This one will feed the whole camp for tonight. We do not need another one,” Nash replied, signaling to Yusuf to heft the other end of the pole onto his shoulder.

Arthur moved to help but was waved off by Yusuf.

As they headed back to the camp, Arthur could not help the smile that remained etched on his face. In the two weeks since he had started hunting with the bow and arrows that Eames had immediately procured for him the morning after their conversation, his relationship with the others had improved greatly. Once they saw his skill with the bow and how he was committed to helping the camp, they welcomed him within their folds.

Arthur knew he had to be grateful to Eames for this acceptance he had received and for trusting him with the job of hunting. And if he had had the opportunity to talk to the bandit leader, he would have thanked him.

Strangely, Eames had not spoken to him ever since that night when he had kindly treated Arthur’s back ache. 

‘And when you had ungraciously fallen asleep without even a word of gratitude!’ Arthur admonished himself yet again.

True, they saw each other every night at the dinner fire and true that Eames would smile at him in greeting across the others but he never made the effort to approach Arthur for a conversation. That made Arthur a little disappointed and in turn confused about his disappointment.

‘Why does it bother me if he does not speak to me? He has no need to and there is nothing of great import that I have to say to him either. Perhaps I am just one of the others now and I should be glad of that.’

Yet Arthur found himself looking forward to dinner just so he could hear Eames discuss issues of the Brotherhood with the camp. He enjoyed listening to the man’s low, controlled voice as he spoke to the other men; be it about the running of the camp, the problems faced by the farmers of the hamlets or the distribution of the money from the heists. Arthur realized that as unconventional a teacher as Eames might be, there was much he could learn from the man about governance.

‘If I am ever able reclaim my kingdom.’ 

Arthur’s thoughts as they entered the camp were broken by Nash’s holler of victory; a tradition by now, every time they brought back meat to the camp. Arthur could not help but smile as the others broke into brief applause and cheer before turning back to their own duties. That too had become tradition and it warmed Arthur’s heart to think he had been the catalyst for it. As lonely as he had been when he had first arrived at the camp, the acceptance he was receiving now more than made up for it.

Later that night, the camp tucked into the roasted boar with great relish while Nash serenaded them with a song that he played on a rather dented ocarina. The atmosphere around the fire was jovial and peaceful as a few of the children danced along to the music, coaxing beguiled laughter from the adults.

Arthur was laughing along when Ariadne came to sit by Arthur with a full plate. He smiled and shifted to make space for her. Over the weeks, he had struck a deep friendship with the young woman. In the beginning it was because of a desire to know more about her town and her views on the way Auroria had been ruled. But every bit of information she revealed only made his heart sore with regret and infused him with a fiery desire to reclaim his throne and put right the wrongs that had been done to his people who were strong and resilient if Ariadne was an example to gauge them by.

“He is watching you.”

Arthur blinked and looked at Ariadne in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

“Do not look yet. I will point you to something and then you can quickly peek at Eames.”

Eames? Arthur immediately turned to look at the man, only to see him looking down at his hands and listening intently to something Dom was saying.

Ariadne slapped at Arthur’s arm. “I told you not to look yet! He looked away!” she hissed.

“Ariadne, are you well?” Arthur asked, looking curiously at the girl.

Ariadne huffed in frustration. “Are you really that ignorant of what has been going on?”

Arthur realized that he must have looked sufficiently lost to warrant an explanation from Ariadne.

“Eames has been watching you. Over the past few weeks, I have often seen him staring at you when you are not looking.”

Arthur frowned. Eames had been watching him? How did he not notice that? And why was Eames watching him?

“Well?” Ariadne whispered, smiling at him with expectation.

Arthur shook his head in confusion. “What do you want me to say?”

Ariadne looked taken aback. “How do you feel about that? You do know why he watches you, do you not?”

“Maybe he still does not trust me,” Arthur suggested though he could not understand why that would be so.

“That is nonsense. Let me put it this way. If Eames watched Robert the way he watches you, that boy would have no reason to hate you.”

“Robert hates me?”

“Surely you know.”

“I know he does not like me but I am surprised that he hates me.”

Ariadne smiled. “Well, I think I would hate you too if the object of my affections suddenly only has eyes for the pretty newcomer.”

Arthur’s mouth fell open. “You believe…”

“I believe nothing. I know it to be true. Eames likes you.”

Arthur blushed. “As he does you.”

Ariadne laughed. “I do not think his interest lies in my gender and even so, his regard for me is not the same as his regard for you.”

“You speak of aberrant affairs, Ariadne. It is not right. Especially for a lady,” Arthur stated, shifting in discomfort with the topic.

“This lady has seen more corrupt things than you have, mind you. And I only speak of what I see. But why do you deem it aberrant? Surely you have heard of the comforts men seek from other men.”

“In times of war! Not as a practice!”

“Love cannot be designed, Arthur.”

“Love!” Arthur exclaimed. “Now I know you need to seek some rest. Whoever heard of love between two men? It is the lust of the flesh that you speak of.”

“You do not think two men can love each other?”

“Of course they cannot. What can they hope to achieve? No heir can be begotten after all.”

Ariadne laughed. “Love’s purpose is not to beget heirs.”

“You speak with such authority on Love, Ariadne. I begin to wonder,” Arthur teased.

Ariadne blushed. “I have loved before, Arthur and trust me. When you are in love, you see nothing but the other’s soul. You live in the present and not in the future and heirs and whatnots are the last thing on your mind. Hence I can completely believe that two men can fall in love with each other as long as they have open hearts.”

Arthur listened with an open mind. He still found it a strange concept but what did he know? His sequestered existence hardly made him a fount of knowledge on matters of life. Perhaps it was possible for two men to love each other like a man would a woman. But certainly he could not imagine himself falling in love with one. Then again, he could not imagine himself in love with a woman either. It just did not seem like an emotion he was capable of when there was so much he had yet to do.

‘But what of lust? Could you lust after a man?’ Arthur asked himself.

He automatically looked over at Eames.

“You could do so much worse than Eames,” Ariadne whispered in his ear.

Arthur frowned at Ariadne. “My lady, these are not correct things for a proper young woman to say.”

Ariadne smiled impishly. “Then I do not want to be a proper young woman.”

Arthur could not help but smile. “You are a strange one.”

Ariadne waved away the comment. “So you mean to ignore his attentions?”

“I do not see any attention.”

“He thinks you are pretty. You heard him call you so. How can you still doubt he likes you?”

“Pretty is an insult! His words to me have been but in jest. It is your fancy that creates what is not there.”

Ariadne huffed. “You are being obtuse. I think you know I speak the truth but choose to pretend otherwise. Fine. But mark my words, you cannot run from a lure as strong as Love.” After a pause she added, “Or a man as compelling as Eames.”

“Maybe Arthur can do it!”

Arthur looked up at the mention of his name and realized that the other men were looking at him expectantly.

“Forgive me. I was listening to Ariadne’s prattle.” That earned him a slap on the forearm. “What were you saying?”

“We were talking about the heist we are planning for next week. We need someone who can wield a bow with skill. And I know none who can like you,” Yusuf replied.

“I protest!” Everyone’s eyes turned to Robert whose red face was a strange contrast to his glowing blue eyes. “He has been with us but barely a month and he gets to participate in the heist? There are many of us here who are more deserving!”

“Of course you include yourself,” Nash sniggered.

Robert just glared at him.

“It’s not about who is deserving but rather about who is able, Robert,” Dom added. “And we have all seen that Arthur is rather skilled with the bow.”

Arthur found himself at a loss for words. He had come to the Brotherhood for shelter and refuge from those seeking to end to his life. But he had never thought he would have to lead the actual life of a bandit. Could he do it?

One thing he had learned during his time with the Brotherhood was that they never robbed the innocent. All of their quarries had been greedy landlords who taxed the poor farmers who lived on their land with no regards to the law of the lands. Moreover, the loot was always distributed to those who were in need. Despite the illegal means, the ends were justified and Arthur could not fault the Brotherhood for their way of life especially after he himself had seen the suffering injustice caused.

So why was he hesitating to help if they needed him?

Eames spoke up. “Maybe we should ask Arthur if he wants to do this before we enlist him, Yusuf. After all, he does deem what we do abhorrent.”

Arthur frowned at that. “I may have thought so once, sir, but I have learnt from my naïve ways for I know now that justice is not always black and white,” Arthur answered, meeting Eames’s eyes straight on. “I will do what I can to help.”

“So he agrees! What say you, Eames?” Yusuf asked.

Everyone looked at Eames for his approval. Eames kept watching Arthur as if evaluating him. Arthur realized he was holding his breath as he waited for Eames’ words.

Eames dropped his eyes from Arthur’s and looked at the others.  
“As skilled as Arthur may be with the bow and as easy as he may make the heist, I do not think he is ready. We will find some other way.”

Arthur felt a keen disappointment at Eames’ words. Did Eames indeed not trust him? However before Arthur could say anything, Eames stood up and the rest of the Brotherhood followed, ending their dinner. Arthur did not miss the satisfied smirk Robert threw at him before following the rest.

“Coming, Arthur?” Ariadne asked as she stood up as well.

Arthur watched Eames walk into the dark forest as was his practice after dinner and contemplated his next action. He could not think of a better time to talk to the bandit leader.

“No. Please proceed. There is something I have to do.”

Arthur followed after Eames.


	8. Chapter 8

“So is it the view that has you so entranced or is there something about which you would like to speak to me?”

Arthur jumped at the words. He had not realised that the other man had registered his presence.

“I apologise. If I am disturbing you, I can…”

“Come and sit beside me, Arthur.”

Eames casually leaned back on his elbow but did not turn to look at him so Arthur slowly walked towards where Eames sat and joined him on the ground. They were a distance away from the camp at a spot that overlooked a small river. The view of the night sky was amazing from the knoll they sat upon as the constellations shone like jewels.

Arthur turned his head and watched Eames, as he brought a pipe to his mouth and inhaled.

“What is that?” Arthur asked, sniffing slightly at the tangible aroma that emanated from the smoking pipe.

Eames raised an eyebrow. “You do not know what this is? Your education has indeed been sorely remiss.”

Arthur flushed a little.  
“I know that is a pipe. My question was about what was in it.”

“It is frayweed.”

“Frayweed? Does it serve any medicinal purpose?”

Eames smiled. “It serves no other purpose than to sedate the senses for a short while. A nasty habit I fear and as all nasty habits go, one that is not easy to abandon.” 

Arthur could not help his curiosity. “May I…may I try it?”

Eames looked at Arthur in surprise but handed over the pipe without a word. Arthur slowly took it in his hands and looked at it. He then brought it to his lips and inhaled. The strong, bitter fume shot through his nasal passages, almost choking him. He pulled the pipe out of his mouth and began coughing hard. He felt Eames thump on his back and heard the man’s deep laughter fill the night air. When Arthur’s eyes finally cleared of tears, he looked at Eames who was grinning in amusement at him.

“I take it that it is not a habit you will be cultivating any time soon,” Eames teased as he took back his pipe.

Arthur shook his head and coughed once more. He realized that Eames’ hand was still on his back, stroking up and down and he glanced over at the man who was now looking up into the night with an expression of ease, seemingly unaware of his action. Arthur let himself relax under the strokes.

A companionable silence fell upon them as they sat there. Arthur found himself a little unwilling to break the peace by speaking his mind but Eames evidently had no such compunction.

“I believe there was something you wanted to say to me?”

Arthur inhaled the cold night air deeply before he spoke. “I wanted to ask you why you do not want me to aid the Brotherhood in the heist. Do you still not trust me?”

Eames let out a short laugh. “If I did not trust you, Arthur, I would not have armed you with a weapon that you are all too skilled with.”

Arthur smiled a little at the compliment but pressed on. “Then why do you not want my help?”

“Because I do not think you are ready.”

Arthur frowned. “What do you mean by that? Have I not shown sufficient commitment to the Brotherhood?”

Eames turned to face Arthur. “You have done well trying to adapt to our camp’s ways. You have done what you can to lessen the burdens we face. But I can see that your mind is not with us. You cannot accept us.”

Arthur’s frown deepened. “You do not know that.”

Eames smiled and leaned closer, placing a warm palm against Arthur’s cheek. Arthur inhaled sharply.

“Did you know your face is an open book to me, Arthur? Your emotions show so clearly and openly but you do not realize it. When you think no one is watching, I have seen your eyes fill with tears as if in memory of something you have lost. At times I see your eyes flare with fury and determination as if you would see something done even if you had to go to the pits of hell. At times I see forlornness as if you are barely clinging on to hope,” Eames said softly and then removed his hand. “I may not know the reasons for your turmoil but I know you cannot accept being one of us because there are other things weighing heavily on your mind. But it is you who do not trust me enough to tell me what it is.”

Arthur did not know what to say. Eames had indeed seen everything he had been feeling over the weeks when he had thought he had been successful in pretending to be happy. Was his soul really an open book or was it the reader who was skilled?

“I see you still do not intend to give me satisfaction,” Eames said softly. “You ask for trust and yet you withhold it.”

Arthur was very aware of the proximity of the other man and found it difficult to breathe much less talk.

“What do you want to know?”

“Who are you really, Arthur?”

Arthur fell silent at that.

“You still won’t speak?”

“I cannot tell you.”

“Fine. Then nod if my conjectures are right. Will you do that?”

Arthur nodded.

“You said you were running away from people who seek to kill to you and that you did not break the law. But I know you are not one of the common folks. Your mien tells me you are one of the nobles. Am I right?”

Arthur nodded.

“Your family is dead and I suspect it is the work of some powerful people. Am I right?”

Arthur nodded, feeling his eyes sting with tears at the mention of his family.

“So why were they killed? And who killed them? And most importantly, why will you not speak of it. Why will you not seek redress?”

“Why is it important that you know?” the young man asked.

“Why is it important that you keep it from me?” Eames countered.

Arthur fell silent. How could he tell Eames who he was? Was it really a matter of trust? Did he think that Eames would turn him in to Nadomir for gold? Was Eames capable of that? After all Arthur was but a foreigner on Valenwood’s soil. No one owed their loyalty or allegiance to him. If Valenwood could benefit from the death of Auroria’s royalty, wouldn’t any Valenian turn him over to Nadomir?

Arthur had no doubt that the Brotherhood and the poor folks of Valenwood who depended on him were Eames’ main priority. He had determined as much from Eames’ words, actions and interactions with the others. The man was the group’s leader not just by their choice but by his commitment to them. As such would he deem Arthur’s life a small price to pay for the benefit of the Brotherhood and of Valenwood?

Arthur’s heart told him he was wrong not to trust Eames after all that the man had done to aid him but fear still gripped his heart. Not just the fear for his life but the fear that he might fail to avenge his parents’ deaths and the sufferings of his people. As such he did not dare to trust his instincts when it came to trusting the bandit leader.

But Eames needed an answer and that only left one course of action. He just had to lie…by staying as close to the truth as possible. And to lie, he could not look Eames in the eye. Arthur looked down at his hands as they lay clenched on his lap.

“Very well. I will tell you everything if it would give you peace of mind. My father was a landlord in the southern reaches of Auroria. However, his brother plotted against him and stole his riches and murdered my parents. I saw him do it and he wants to ensure I do not live to tell of his crime to the sheriff. I managed to escape from his grasp with the help of my guardian. You know the rest.”

Arthur glanced at Eames to see if the man believed him. Eames just remained thoughtful.

“Do you plan to turn your uncle in to the sheriff?”

Arthur sighed within. If only the Sheriff of Auroria could make Nadomir pay for his treachery. No, for all he knew the sheriff could be in cahoots with Nadomir as well.

“Yes,” Arthur lied.

“So then why did you choose to join us?”

“I wanted to allow time for my uncle to let his guard down before I brought him to justice. But there was no one else that could give me shelter in the meantime and thus I put myself at the mercy of your kindness.”

“Until you deem the time to be right?” Eames asked.

Arthur nodded. “So are you satisfied now?”

Arthur held his breath as he watched Eames’ face, willing him to believe his lie.

Eames smiled kindly. “I am satisfied. And I apologise for forcing you to recount your painful experience. My only excuse is that the Brotherhood has had its trust betrayed before and hence my wariness. Forgive me.”

Arthur felt guilt well up in the pits of his stomach at those words. Just the idea of betraying Eames and the Brotherhood’s trust distressed him greatly. But he swallowed the bile that rose within him. He did not know where his action would bring him but he prayed to the Gods that he brought no harm to those who trusted him.

They again fell into a brief silence.

“I am glad that the others have been kinder to you,” Eames suddenly spoke.

Arthur nodded, keeping his eyes down as the observation only further deepened his guilt at having lied. “Yes. Everyone has shown much acceptance of me.”

“Ariadne especially. I have noted how close the two of you have grown.”

Arthur thought he heard a strange inflection in Eames’ voice and looked over at the man who was looking at the stars with an air of nonchalance.  
“She has been a good friend indeed.”

Eames glanced over at Arthur. “A friend? Nothing more?”

“I d-do not get your meaning.”

“She is a pretty lass who has caught the fancy of many,” Eames replied.

Arthur frowned. “Including yours?”

Eames smiled and turned to look at Arthur closely. “Ah. I am afraid her gender does not hold much sway for me.”

Arthur was taken aback by how casually Eames admitted his preference and his expression showed it.

“You look surprised,” Eames noted, cocking an eyebrow.

“I am…that…that you speak so…so plainly about your…. predilection,” Arthur replied, feeling flustered.

Eames’s eyes twinkled. “I have never been one for lies…especially about one’s desires.”

Suddenly Arthur wondered about the way Robert acted around Eames. Even though Eames had never shown any overt affection for the boy beyond ruffling his hair or placing a casual hand upon his shoulder, perhaps they had an intimate relationship away from prying eyes.

“Is Robert your lover?” Arthur asked, before he could question the wisdom of his question.

“Is it curiosity that prompts that question or something else?” Eames asked, grinning.

Arthur felt his face turn red with embarrassment. “Forgive my forwardness. I should not have…”

Eames cut in. “Robert is not my lover. I know he desires something more from me but I can never see him as anything other than a little brother.”

“Oh.”

“Do you not want to know who then my lover is?”

Arthur knew he was being baited. “No. It is none of my concern.”

Eames’ grin widened. “I will still tell you. I have none…as yet. There is one who has caught my eye and tugs at my heart, though.”

Arthur suddenly found his breath laboured.

Eames leaned closer. “He is rather young but holds himself as if he was a century old man. He is brave and righteous even if at times it is to the point of foolishness. He is quiet but his eyes speak of much passion. And he seldom smiles but when he does, he vies with the sun itself.”

Arthur suddenly felt the urge to run even as he felt himself being drawn into Eames’ gaze. His heartbeat quickened even as a strange weakness flooded his limbs. It was the strangest contradiction of feelings and he was helpless.

By now Eames was but a breath away and Arthur could almost feel the heat from the man’s body ghost against his own.

“Do you know of whom I speak, Arthur?” Eames asked, so, so softly.

Arthur had a good idea but shook his head. And the next thing he felt was Eames’ lips pressing against his and then Eames’ warm hands tilting his face upward until his lips pressed back. Arthur stopped breathing and his eyes fell closed as firm lips parted his and took his remaining breath from him. As a tongue sought entrance to his mouth, Arthur felt his heart pound yet without conscious thought he opened his mouth to let the questing appendage slip in.

A part of Arthur’s mind registered that he was experiencing the first kiss of his life and that he was being kissed thoroughly as he sat there on that knoll on that night. Even that knowledge faded away into the mist of pleasure that assailed his senses.

Then suddenly the warm, firm lips were gone.

Panting as breath flowed back into him, Arthur pried open heavy eyes to look at Eames and saw him smiling, his dark eyes soft with some emotion.

“Let that be your hint,” Eames whispered, his husky voice caressing the night air. “Good night, Arthur.”

And just like that Eames stood up and walked away, leaving the dazed young man seated there alone on the knoll.


	9. Chapter 9

Steward Galtus strode through the corridors of the royal palace, hardly registering the greetings of the palace guards he passed. He reached the King’s state room and knocked, waiting for the command to enter.

“Enter.”

Galtus walked in and waited for the doors to close behind him. He walked towards the table at which King Tarius sat, pouring over some documents. As he waited for the engrossed man to look up, Galtus noted just how weary his liege looked.

‘The past few years have taken their toll on him; especially the death of Prince Eugal. It is hard for a father to outlive his son.’

The King finished applying his seal to a document before looking up at his Steward.

“How went the discussion with the border guards, Galtus?” King Tarius asked, leaning back wearily in his chair.

“They reported that Nadomir displayed the bodies of the royal family to the people of Auroria’s capital city two weeks ago and announced that it was we who assassinated King Aurora and his family.”

King Tarius shook his head in disgust. “And they would believe him given the trade feud between the two kingdoms and the bad blood between King Aurora and I.”

“I am afraid so, sire.”

“It is a pity that he never saw Nadomir for the sewer rat that he is and that his family had to pay the price. We may have had our disagreements but I always knew that King Aurora was a man of honour. But to be assassinated by his own subjects! And now that avaricious snake, Nadomir, covets Valenwood’s riches as well? Maldooriah! Well let him try! Valenwood’s army can match Auroria’s any day.”

Galtus regretted the bad news he had to deliver. “Sire, it’s graver than that. As we speak, he is enlisting the aid of Proculus.”

King Tarius frowned. “Proculus? King Saito?”

“Yes, sire. King Saito was Queen Mayum’s maternal cousin. He will seek revenge for her death if Nadomir convinces him of our role in it.”

“Then we need to send an emissary to Proculus immediately to speak to King Saito and explain our innocence in this matter. Nadomir is using our trade feud with King Aurora as an excuse to accuse us of this vile act!”

“Unfortunately sire, we lack evidence that may convince King Saito. Nadomir on the other hand does not need evidence beyond the past feud to indict us. King Saito’s grief over his cousin’s death hardly makes him reasonable and open to our point of view on this. I am afraid war is impending, Your Highness.”

A troubled look befell King Tarius. “How soon do you foresee it?”

“The people of Auroria are still in mourning for the royal family but the mourning period will be over by the next new moon.”

“This is grave indeed. It would seem we have no choice but to prepare for war. It is not what I want for Valenwood. Not now…so soon after the death of…” King Tarius trailed off as he became lost in thought. After a while he looked at Galtus again. “Any news on Eames?”

“None, sire. The last anyone saw him was two moons ago. He was sighted in Kvatch.”

King Tarius shook his head, disheartened. “He still refuses to return. My pleas mean nothing to him.”

“I’m sorry sire,” Galtus said, sincerely.

“I should not be surprised. He returns the very regard I gave his mother and I have none to blame but myself. But I do wish to see him before open war befalls us,” King Tarius sighed tiredly. 

“I will continue searching for him, my lord,” Galtus promised.

King Tarius nodded. “Please do. In the meantime, we must do what we can to prepare the people. Assemble the ministers for an emergency meeting. We must discuss the preparations for war.”

Galtus nodded and took his leave. There was much to be done but for the sake of his liege, he wanted to find Eames as a matter of priority.

**

The sound of metal clashing against metal provided an unnatural background to the late afternoon. The clearing lacked undergrowth due to the dense canopy that provided shade even though errant rays of sunshine pierced through it.

Arthur sat against the trunk of an old oak that grew beside the river as he watched Nash, Yusuf and a few of the other men, sparring with each other. Even Mal and a few of the women were practicing with swords; a discovery which had surprised Arthur greatly for it was not common practice for women to wield the sword. However, despite Arthur’s own lack of experience with the sword, he could see that every one of them was rather adept with the weapon. Yusuf had explained that they had all been trained by Dom and Eames who believed everyone should know how to defend themselves and the camp. Dom had then suggested that Arthur too learn the skill.

Arthur’s first instinct had been to refuse. Not because he did not want to learn the skill but rather because he feared having to face Eames. Since morning, he had successfully avoided coming within less than 10 feet of the bandit leader and he did not see how he could continue to do that if Eames was going to be teaching him swordplay. But when he learned that Eames was going to a nearby town with Dom after breakfast and would not be returning till evening, Arthur was more than eager to join in the training session.

It was not that Arthur was afraid of Eames. There was nothing to fear from the man. But there was everything to fear from the reaction the bandit leader evoked in him. 

Arthur touched his lower lip with a reverent finger. He imagined that he could still feel the kiss and felt his lips tingle. 

‘Why do I feel this? I should not enjoy the kiss so! It is not right! I should not seek physical pleasure with another man. I am a Prince and as a Prince I should set an example for my people.’

But despite his rebuke of himself, he could not deny his body’s response to the kiss. He could not find a word to describe the sensations that had coursed through him when Eames had pressed into him, invading his mouth silkily, stroking the insides of his mouth with his tongue. He had never felt anything like it before…ever. 

In all his years, as often as he had paid court to the princesses who had visited Auroria, he had never kissed them unless it was a courtly press of lips against powdered cheeks. That was all that etiquette had permitted and thus he had never kissed nor been kissed on the lips.

He recalled how, when he had seen sixteen turns, his father had broached the topic of women of leisure but his mother had been adamantly and furiously protective, overruling his father. Arthur still remembered how extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed he had felt as he sat at the dinner table, listening to his parents discuss the matter.

‘And now, I would sit through hours of that if I could only see them again.’

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head, as his heart ached at the thought of his parents. He forcefully turned his mind back to the problem at hand. Eames.

He had to admit that he was curious about Eames and the promise of more in that one kiss. When Eames had left him the night before, it had taken him a while to compose himself. He had made his way back to his bed in a daze and spent the entire night awake, confused by the feelings that had surged...were still surging... through his body. It was only in the morning that he finally admitted to himself that he had enjoyed the kiss…his first true kiss. 

Physical pleasure was something that had always been a private affair ever since he had come of that age. He had never given much thought to seeking physical pleasure with another. He had not even had much of an opportunity given his status in the kingdom and his mother’s protective ways. He had just assumed that lovemaking was something that he would learn of when he was to be married and thus never felt the need to actively seek out a partner to experiment with.

Until now. How was it that just one kiss was making him feel so flustered and...strange? Strangely it had felt more exciting than even pleasuring himself. Arthur blushed and groaned to himself. How was he ever going to face Eames without inappropriate thoughts occurring to him? This was the last thing he needed in his already complex situation. 

And that was why he had to avoid Eames. He feared he would allow himself to be tempted by these awakening feelings of lust when he still did not fully comprehend this sudden development. Until he could arrive at an explanation that satisfied him and resolved the confusion he felt, it would be wise of him to never be alone with Eames.

Arthur felt infinitely better upon reaching that decision and turned to look at the river that flowed behind the oak.

‘I should have a wash later. Perhaps after the others leave the clearing to head for dinner, I can indulge myself.’

“Arthur! What are you doing over there! Come join us!”

Arthur turned to look back at the others and saw Nash gesturing him to come forward. He quickly arose and approached his friend. Yusuf handed him a long sword and stood facing him. 

“Time to begin your lesson. Have you ever handled a sword?” Yusuf asked.

“No.”

“You should learn to wield a sword. A bow is only effective from a distance. If you are attacked at close range, this sword, my friend, will be your best defence. But first, you must learn how to hold the sword. Here. Do as I do.”

And thus Arthur’s lesson began. For the next hour or so, he learned how to thrust and parry with simple moves and by the time the sun crested the horizon, Nash and Yusuf pronounced Arthur on his way to becoming an excellent swordsman which pleased him to no end.

“That will be all for today. Keep practicing and we will teach you more once you perfect what you have learned,” Nash promised.

“For now, let us head back. My belly begs for food,” Yusuf groaned.

“Please go ahead. I would like to have a quick wash in the river. I will join you at the dinner fire.”

Nash and Yusuf nodded and started to make their way back to the camp. Arthur waited until everyone had left the clearing and then began to head towards the river. 

He walked along the river until he reached a remote spot that was too far for anyone from the camp to just happen upon. Knowing he had some privacy, Arthur began to remove his clothes.

As he removed his breeches, he ran his hand over the lower area of his stomach where the symbol of Aurora was inked. He sighed sadly as he traced it; Aurora’s Eye, the proof of his lineage and birthright. Shaking off the gloom that threatened to befall him, Arthur began to wade into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

“You have been lost in your thoughts for too long, my friend.”

Eames looked up from the trail he and Dom had been travelling on. They had been riding for about a few hours now in silence, something Eames had not realised until Dom had spoken. He looked apologetically at his friend.

“Forgive me. I have been poor company.”

“I do not expect you to amuse me, Eames,” Dom retorted. “I merely ask that you unload the burden that weighs heavily on your mind.”

Eames smiled. “You know what is on my mind. You often do.”  
“I would wager a guess it is about Belarius’ latest message.”

Eames remained silent.

Dom nodded. “Tarius seems to be getting more desperate to reach you as of late.”

Eames snorted. “Ever since Eugal’s death to be specific.”

“Losing one’s child to the reaper would give a man cause to ponder his choices in life,” Dom said. “He seeks to make redemption to you now, I reckon.”

“It is not I from whom he needs forgiveness. And he cannot get it from the dead, can he?”

Dom was silent for a while before he spoke again. “Would she have forgiven him?”

Eames sighed. “She never spoke ill of him…ever.”

“She had a heart too good for hate,” Dom added.

Eames smiled at the memory of his mother, picturing her face, as he rode along.

Dom broke in softly. “It is not my place to advise you, Eames. But, can I ask what harm it would do to let Tarius have his say?”

“None. I am just not inclined to cede to his wishes.”

“He has not ceased his enquiries these past two years.”

“Two years of interest cannot make up for twenty-five years of disregard, Dom.”

“I cannot change your mind, I see,” Dom sighed.

Eames laughed a little.   
“You see me as a stubborn fool, my friend?”

“Nay, Eames. Stubborn perhaps but never a fool. I see you as one who still nurses a wound upon his heart.”

Eames shook his head. There is no open wound, Dom; only a scab. Come now. Leave this subject. We are near camp.”

Dom let Eames change the subject. “Ah, and no sooner. I am famished by our ride.”

“Go ahead. I will join you after a wash.”

Dom nodded and rode off into the campground.

Eames urged his horse along the river, towards the grove of apple trees that stood a short distance away. He dismounted his steed and tied the reins to a low hanging branch of an apple tree, patting the animal’s snout as it began to crunch on an apple within its reach.

He made his way to the water, shedding his clothes as he went. Just as he was about to step into the flowing river, a movement to his right a short distance down the river caught his attention. Eames tensed, fearing an intruder so close to camp. Then when he saw who it was, he relaxed and smiled.

Eames watched from the shadow offered by the overhanging branches of a nearby tree as Arthur bathed in the river, submerged up to his waist, his skin glistening as the last of the sun’s rays kissed his wet skin.

He vividly recalled the sensations that had flooded him when he had kissed Arthur the night before. It had been a strain on his control then to not just push the young man onto his back and give in to his lust. But somehow he had found the restraint and wisdom to break the kiss and walk away from Arthur.

‘How am I now to resist Temptation made sweet naked flesh when it is displayed in all its allure?’

Eames had never been one to deny himself the pleasure of the flesh and he had never had to as a warm body to satiate his needs had always been willingly available to him. The occasional chase was addictive but he had seldom had the occasion and even when he did, it was a short pursuit. But this time it was not the thrill of the chase that possessed him. For the first time he wanted more than to just conquer the body of another. He wanted to conquer Arthur’s heart. 

The young man intrigued him like no other ever had. His instincts told Eames that he had found something very special in Arthur. There was a latent strength in the young man as well as a charming vulnerability, creating an intoxicating blend that drew Eames to him.

But Arthur was hesitant and scared for Eames knew from the young man’s reaction to him that he had never even been kissed in passion much less known love. Eames knew that the kiss must have confused Arthur and that his fears would make him keep his distance from Eames as he had been doing so that morning. Eames had let it pass then but he was not going to let Arthur avoid him forever.

‘I am not going to be daunted by your fears, Arthur. Something in you calls to me and I am going to make you see it as well.’

Eames determinedly but silently lowered himself into the water and began to swim towards the blissfully unaware Arthur.

**

Arthur had never felt this free and happy in a long time. He enjoyed the solitude and the communion with nature very much as he had never had such a luxury in all his years. As the Prince there had always been guards or servants dogging his every step whenever he stepped outside his room. At this moment, he felt like the only person in the whole world.

He saw the last of the setting sun’s rays receding and knew that he would have to make his way back to camp in a short while. He sighed as he ran his palm over the surface of the translucent water. At a whim, he pushed his face into the water, his hair floating on the surface, and held his breath.

He had counted to ten when he felt someone run a hand over his head. He abruptly straightened, his heart thudding with fear as he gasped for air. His fear fled but panic remained as he saw Eames standing barely inches in front of him; a wet, shirtless and evidently wholly naked Eames.

Arthur could only stand there gaping at the other man who had a mischievous smile on his face.

“I never saw the merit of a bath before dinner until now,” Eames said.

Arthur saw Eames’ eyes run over his wet torso and flushed.

“Oh…um…enjoy your bath,” Arthur said and turned to make his way back to his clothes but a hand on his arm held him back.

“The river is big enough for the two of us, Arthur. Do not run away.”

“I am not running away,” Arthur protested, albeit weakly, trying to keep his eyes from straying to the drops of water that were veering down the tight muscles of Eames’ chest, catching on strands of hair before heading down towards the arrow trail that disappeared below the water surface. A part of Arthur’s mind registered that Eames was almost twice as wide as him and that sent a strange thrill through him.

“Then you were not avoiding me this morning?”

“No,” Arthur lied.

“If so then maybe you can give me my answer.”

Arthur found it surreal to be standing in the river, waist high and naked with Eames so close, talking about...an answer?

“Answer?”

“To my question?” Eames prompted.

“Question?” Arthur asked, knowing he sounded but a little better than one who had been kicked in the head by a horse. But it was hard to think, standing this close to Eames while battling the strange feelings that arose in his body.

Eames smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. He pretended to exhale in a show of great patience.  
“I posed a question to you last night, Arthur. I asked if you knew who it was that tortures me so with his presence and makes my heart ache for him. I even gave you a hint if I remember correctly.”

Arthur felt his heart began to race with a strange exhilaration. The sense that the Gods gave him told him he should get out of the river before he did something he would rue after. But his body refused to move.

“I d-do not know,” Arthur lied, his eyes falling from Eames’s intense blue-greens to his chest. Then looking away from the glistening chest to the surface of the water that threatened to reveal…Arthur finally turned his eyes to the distance…the safe distance.

“Then I think I need to provide a better clue,” came the deep, low voice.

He saw Eames reach for him, his eyes intent on his mouth and the memory of the kiss they had shared the night before recurred vividly holding him where he was. To his surprise, he found himself leaning towards Eames – not away.

Arthur felt Eames’ cool lips press against his own chastely for a few seconds. Then the pressure increased and he felt a lick along the seam of his lips, coaxing them to open. He gave in immediately and accepted the invading tongue within his mouth. The slow silky strokes inside his mouth made his senses reel.

He found himself being pulled closer to Eames through the water until he was pressed up against the other man. He felt a vibration where their chests pressed against each other, a hungry growl, before he felt Eames drive deeper into his mouth. 

Arthur felt like he would float away if he did not hold on to something and lifted his arm to rest on Eames’ shoulder. The movement brought him much closer to the other man’s body and his torso pressed against Eames’, while his pelvis brushed against the other’s under the water. Arthur’s heart thudded and a rush of pleasure shot through him at that intimate contact.

Arthur felt Eames withdraw his tongue slowly but feeling bereft, Arthur chased it into Eames’ own mouth. His momentary bravery turned to shyness as he realised what he had done. But Eames began to suckle on his tongue, causing Arthur to moan in pleasure. Momentarily losing his inhibition, he pressed harder against Eames, feeling his body tingle with the shock of lust.

Eames’ fingers sank deeper into Arthur’s dark curls as he pulled away from their heated kiss, suckling at the latter’s lower lip until it reddened and swelled. Arthur could only spare enough energy and thought to holding on to Eames as it felt so delicious to maintain the hard, soft, coarse, silky contact under the cool water. Around them flowed the river, trying to assuage the basal, elemental, animal heat the friction between their bodies was generating. Arthur could feel the answering weight of Eames’ manhood against his own and was unable to stop himself from rubbing against him. 

“I want you, Arthur. Can you feel it? Feel me?” Eames growled softly against his cheeks.

Arthur found it hard to keep his eyes open and unable to control the frantic movement of his hips against Eames’. He feared he was going to break apart from the cornucopia of pleasure and sensation he was feeling. Suddenly, he found himself lifted until he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Eames. A bit of the curtain of pleasure daze lifted as he looked in panic at Eames.

Eames met his eyes reassuringly. “I will only give you pleasure, Arthur. Let me.”

The raspy pant stoked Arthur’s senses, making him hungry with anticipation. Eames began to lick and suckle his way from Arthur's lips to his jaws to his neck. He bit slightly, making Arthur shudder with pleasure. Arthur could hear himself pant as Eames’ mouth moved down his neck to his chest. Arthur felt a flick of his tongue against one nipple first, and then the other. Then as Eames bestowed a sharp nip on one, the young man shuddered in reaction. Eames sucked the abused nipple gently, transforming the small pain into a deeper pleasure. 

Arthur felt their bodies align even closer, feeling Eames’ hot and hard manhood rubbing his. His head fell back in pleasure, baring his neck to Eames’ questing mouth as their manhood pulsed against each other, seeking completion. He felt Eames’ hands cup his behind to aid their hard thrust against each other and in response tightened his grip around Eames’ neck. By now he was mindless with pleasure as the friction increased to a climax. Suddenly a white heat instantly streaked up his shaft as he bucked against Eames, He barely registered Eames’ answering groan of pleasure as his manhood pulsed over and over, mind-blowing sensation shooting through him as he felt his body go limp in Eames’ arms which continued holding him.

It took them a while to regain their breaths. Arthur felt as if in a daze and any attempt to gather his senses were rejected by his pleasure sated body. Eventually he managed to find the ability to push at Eames but the other man refused to let him go. Arthur looked up to meet warm, smiling blue-greens questioningly. Eames leaned forward to kiss him once more before he released him. Arthur blushed when he found himself teetering a bit as his languid body struggled to support itself. Once he found himself able to move he turned away from Eames and waded through the water to the bank. He heard Eames follow as well. 

Keeping his back to Eames, in part due to the shyness he still felt and in part to keep the other man from seeing the tell-tale inking on his skin, Arthur quickly made his way to his clothes and began pulling on his breeches. He surreptitiously glanced over his shoulder at Eames as the other man walked blissfully unconcerned about his nakedness towards his pile of clothes closer to the apple grove. Arthur turned back to pull on his shirt and to confront his chaotic thoughts.

‘What have I done? How could I have been so reckless? He could have seen the mark that I bear and known my identity! What a fool I am! But I cannot lie to myself. I wanted that. I enjoyed that! Gods! What am I doing?’

Arthur jumped as he felt Eames’ hands on his shoulder and turned to face him. Thankfully the other man was dressed now. Arthur looked into Eames’ eyes uncertainly. He had no idea what to do or say and decided he would let Eames speak instead.

Eames moved closer and cupped his face with both hands. He then laid a soft kiss on Arthur’s swollen lips.

“I know you are confused, Arthur but heed this. I meant what I said. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. You have my heart and I intend to win yours. Fight it if you must but you will not win,” Eames whispered to him.

Arthur did not know how to respond to such conviction and passion and remained silent.

Eames smiled and stepped back. “Go ahead to camp. I shall retrieve my horse and follow you.”

Arthur just nodded and without another word began to make his way to the camp. He felt Eames watching him as he left the riverbank and glanced over his shoulder, briefly meeting the other man’s eyes before continuing on his way. He had a lot to think about.

**

Robert watched as Eames stood there on the bank for a moment before moving to untie his horse and head to the camp. He then remained standing where he was, hidden behind a tree, unable to do anything more than just breathe to assuage the pain of his broken heart.

Everyone had told him that Eames saw him as nothing more than a kid brother but he had held on to the hope that some day the man would see him as an equal and as someone worthy of his love. But now…Why did that Arthur have to come to their camp? If he had not then eventually Eames would have come to love him, for he had been with Eames and loved Eames all these years. He was sure Eames would have come to love him. But now his attention was diverted by Arthur who did not deserve Eames. Why was Eames so blind to that?

Robert suddenly hated Arthur with such a passion that it frightened him. He had never liked Arthur but he had not wished him harm either but now…now he felt such pain and such rage that he…that he…

He slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree and bit his tongue as the immense pain shot through his hand. Tears of agony and anguish flowed down his face. It was a while before he could gather himself enough to return to the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

King Saito of Proculus strode after his guards as they cleared his path into the Great Hall of Auroria’s palace. Upon entering, he stopped, waiting to be received. He watched as a short, corpulent man dressed in ornate purple, walked towards him with a wide smile on his face. Saito frowned thinking that, given the situation, there was no reason for anyone in Auroria to smile. He remained silent, waiting for the other man to speak.

“Your Highness! Welcome to Auroria!” Nadomir said, bowing a little. “I hope the journey was easy.”

Saito narrowed his gaze.  
“It was made in grief and that is never easy, Steward Nadomir. Surely you are aware of that as Auroria itself is in mourning.”

The other man’s smile faded.  
“Yes of course. We all mourn the passing of King Aurora, Queen Mayum and Prince Arthur.”

At the mention of his deceased kin, Saito sighed deeply and shook his head.  
“Especially their family…however estranged we might have been.”

The family had been shocked when the news of the assassination had reached them in Proculus. Mayum, dead! So soon before her time! It pained Saito greatly especially since he had not seen her since he had ascended to the throne nor spoken to her long before that. And it had not been by his choice.

King Kentarou, Mayum’s father, had been a stubborn man who had taken his daughter’s elopement, with the then visiting Prince of Auroria, very badly. He had immediately enacted an edict that exiled his daughter from Proculus and ensured that no member of the royal family had any contact with Auroria and its royalty. Even though the other members of the family had been vehemently opposed to it, they had no choice but to cede to Kentarou’s wishes.

Saito remembered very clearly Mayum’s reaction upon hearing of her father’s edict.

**

 

_“My only offence was to fall in love, Saito! Why do I have to bear such harsh punishment for following my heart’s dictate!” Mayum wept._

_Saito sighed._   
_“I know, cousin. We tried to speak up for you but your father is beyond reason due to his fury. He has threatened to exile anyone who even speaks of you. He believes you to have shamed him by eloping and feels you have brought him to disgrace as he cannot keep his word to Chorrol now that the alliance that would have been formed through your marriage to the Prince of Chorrol will not happen.”_

_Mayum made a sound of disgust. “Was I to agree to be traded for the sake of an alliance? Was I to refuse love for diplomacy?”_

_“Mayum, I do not judge you for your choices. I merely inform you of the consequences.”_

_“And my mother says nothing?” Mayum cried, tears streaming down her fair face._

_Saito held her hands between his. “How can she go against her husband? How can any of us go against our liege? Even if he is wrong, he is our king. We have to heed his words!”_

_“But you came here! Surely…”_

_Saito shook his head. “No, Mayum. It is true that by coming here to see you, I have disobeyed your father. But I had to see you because you needed to understand. I cannot do this again.”_

_“No! Please don’t say that!”_

_Saito sighed and pulled his hands away. He hardened his heart despite his misgiving and spoke his last words to his distraught cousin._   
_“Mayum, none of the family will…can ever speak to you again. Even if we see you at functions in other kingdoms, we cannot speak to you. I am sorry. The only comfort I can give you is that in doing so, we hurt too. Please remember that. I have to go.”_

_Saito mounted his horse and looked at Mayum one last time._  
 _“Be happy, my cousin.”_  
**

 

The memory of Mayum sobbing as he left, still haunted Saito; it had broken his heart. But his obligation to his King had had to come first. The edict stood even after King Kentarou’s passing and Saito’s own ascension. And now that Mayum was dead, there was no reason for it.

“Would you like to pay your last respects to them, sire?” Nadomir asked, breaking into Saito’s thoughts.

“Yes. I want to see them.”

“I am afraid that the bodies have been cremated, sire. The assassins were barbaric and the bodies were maimed beyond recognition.”

Saito closed his eyes in pain. His heart raged with anger as he opened his eyes again.  
“Then bring me to their tombs. I shall pay my last respects. After which you will divulge to me every detail about Valenwood and its role in the death of my kin. Their deaths must be avenged and Proculus will provide all aid necessary to bring that about.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Nadomir answered, smiling widely and then deferentially gesturing to the door.

Saito prepared himself to pay his respects to him dead cousin and her husband and child - even if it was too late.

**

Arthur was aiding Jerom in mending some of the shelters when he heard the commotion down below. Jerom stopped his hammering and leaned over the edge to see what was going on and Arthur did so as well.

He saw that the band that had set off that morning had returned from their raid on Baron Mansel’s corrupt coffers and that everyone was gathering around them in welcome. Judging from the noise, Arthur at first assumed that it must have been a successful heist. Then as some of the people moved aside, he caught sight of Dom and Yusuf carrying someone and rushing to the medical shelter.

“It is Eames!” Jerom exclaimed at the same time Arthur saw the bandit leader.

Arthur immediately followed Jerom down the ladder and ran over to where the rest of the camp was gathering outside the medical shelter. He could barely see what was happening inside as everyone blocked the entrance and vied to get a glimpse. Arthur managed to see through a gap that Yusuf and Dom had laid Eames on a cot and were helping to remove Eames’ blood stained shirt; the sight of which jolted Arthur. Before he could see any more, Mal had blocked his view as she brought a basin of water and sat beside Eames on the cot. Arthur tried to see if Eames was conscious but the gap in the crowd closed at that moment and prevented him from doing so.

A short moment later, Dom appeared outside the shelter and was immediately inundated with questions.

“What happened, Dom?”

“Is it grave?”

“How does he fare, Dom?”

Dom held up a hand and gestured for silence. The questions died down and everyone waited for answers.

“Rest your minds, friends. Eames will be fine. One of Mansel’s guards had a hidden dagger and attacked Eames. He has lost considerable blood but it is just a flesh wound. He will be up and about once he rests.”

“Why is he unconscious?” Robert asked, still trying to peer round Dom into the medical shelter.

“We applied some of Eames’ balms on the wound to staunch the bleeding. He is merely drowsy from its effect. He will awake soon enough and as always insist on being let up like the stubborn mule that he is. You all know this from experience.”

The rest laughed at what Arthur took to be common knowledge. But the relief was clear in the voices.

“So carry on with your tasks. All is well,” Dom reassured and waited as the gathered camp dispersed slowly talking amongst themselves.

Robert however made to go into the medical shelter but was stopped by Dom.

“And where do you think you are going?”

“I want to see Eames!”

“Robert, let him rest. Mal is seeing to him.”

“But…”

“You cannot help, Robert. Not with your hand in the state that it is. How you managed to break it by falling, I still do not understand. But your injury hardly makes you capable of helping Eames now. So go to,” Dom said gently.

Robert looked as if he would argue but then scowled and stomped away.

Arthur was trying to discreetly look into the medical tent, when he heard Dom clear his throat.

“May I help you with something, Arthur?” Dom asked looking at Arthur with amusement.

“No. I was just…are you sure he will be fine?” Arthur asked.

Dom watched Arthur for a moment before smiling. “Eames is a hardy man and this is not the worst injury he has sustained in his years. I assure you he will be fine.”

Arthur nodded and slowly turned to go though he sorely wished he did not have to.

“Would you like to see him?”

Arthur stopped and looked at Dom in surprise.  
“But…”

Dom smiled. “I know Eames would not mind a visitor...especially if it is you.”

It was only then that Arthur realised that Dom knew what was going on between Eames and him. The realisation made him turn red.

“Besides my wife cannot tend to Eames all the time as our children want her attention as well. Perhaps you could tend to him?”

Arthur did not have to even consider his answer.  
“What would you have me do?”

“Come in here,” Dom said and entered the medical tent again.

Arthur followed and caught full sight of Eames for the first time since his urgent arrival. Despite Dom’s reassurances, Arthur’s worry increased as he saw how wan and clammy Eames’ face looked. The bandage that Mal and Dom had wrapped around Eames’ ribs was already red with blood although not completely.

“Yusuf, I require you to arrange the distribution expedition to the villages. Let us not give Eames any reason to leave this cot before he is fully healed. Decide on the allocation percentage and roster riders for each village.”

Yusuf hesitated briefly. “Do you trust me with this?”

“Why do you ask? Do you think you are not up to it?” Dom asked, looking intently at the other man.

Yusuf shook his head and stood a little straighter. “I can do it.”

“Then go ahead.”

Yusuf nodded and left the shelter with an air of purpose and confidence.

Mal smiled at Dom.

“I see you have already decided who should be next in command after you.”

“Eames recommended him days ago and I agreed. Yusuf has a good head for the task.”

Mal nodded and then gestured to Arthur. “And this one?”

Dom smiled. “Arthur had agreed to help you out.”

“With?” Mal asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Tending to Eames. You are needed by the children, my love. Arthur can sit with Eames until he awakes and help him if he needs to. If anything should occur that he cannot manage, he can call upon us.”

Arthur watched as Mal looked speculatively at Dom. He could see there was some kind of silent communication going on between the two, typical of a husband and wife who shared a deep love and who knew each other well. He had seen his own parents do it often enough.

“Well, I thank you then, Arthur,” Mal finally said as she smiled as Arthur. “The instructions are simple. Monitor him to see if he develops a fever for that would mean the wound has been infected. If he has a fever, come find me immediately. Also make sure that the bleeding does not worsen. It should not unless he moves too vigorously before it heals. Other than that, just make sure his rest is undisturbed.”

Arthur listened intently to the instructions, wanting to make sure he did not miss anything of importance.

Dom smiled reassuringly when he saw his expression of concern.  
“Do not worry. He is a strong man. In truth your greatest problem will be keeping him to this cot until he is fully healed. From past experience I can tell you that Eames does not like to be bed bound and will insist on leaving the medical shelter once he awakes. Make sure he does not. He must rest till tomorrow so that the wound heals well.”

Arthur nodded though he had no idea how he could stop the strong-willed, single-minded bandit leader from doing what he wanted. Arthur even had trouble controlling his own reactions to Eames much less controlling Eames’ actions. He just hoped the man, who was lately the focus of his every thought, remained asleep until he recovered.

“Take care of him, Arthur,” Dom said, with a meaningful look before he followed his wife out of the medical tent.

Arthur took a seat beside the cot by Eames’s side and looked closely at the resting man. He noticed that another pail of clear water had been placed there along with a small square towel. Picking up the towel, Arthur soaked it in water and wrung it before using it to wipe clean Eames’s face, neck and bare torso where the bandage did not cover.

As he tended to the unconscious man, he took the opportunity to study Eames’ face; something he had never done before mostly because the man’s eyes on him always distracted him and kept him on an edge. Arthur admitted to himself that he was attracted to Eames greatly. It was not a difficult admission given the pleasure he had experienced in Eames’s arms. But Arthur began to fear there was something more. The proof was in his own reaction to seeing Eames injured. It had not just been concern. He had been afraid that Eames had been fatally injured. He had feared for Eames’ life.

‘But that is because he protects me. It is mere gratitude!’

Or was it? Arthur sighed as he wrung the towel again and began wiping Eames’ arms. He was still as confused as ever. The only thing he was sure of was that he liked Eames. He liked the man’s kindness. He liked the man’s charm. He liked the man’s sense of honour. And as much as he rued admitting it, he liked Eames’ determination to win Arthur’s heart.

Arthur smiled and shook his head and continued his care of the man who confused him greatly.

It was dark by the time Eames stirred awake. Arthur had been occupied with his own thoughts when the movement caught his eyes. He immediately stood up and turned towards Eames.

He watched the other man blink away his sleep stupor and become aware of where he was. As realisation drew upon him, Eames moved to sit up, hissing a little in pain. Arthur immediately placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to hold him down.

“You should not get up yet.”

Eames registered Arthur’s presence and shook his head, as if shaking away his body’s fatigue.

“I am fine. Help me up.” Another wincing attempt to arise.

“No. Mal said that you should rest until tomorrow just so the wound does not bleed again,” Arthur stated, pushing him tenderly but firmly down.

Eames smiled and grabbed Arthur’s hand in one of his before attempting to rise once again. “Mal is a mother and tends to be over-cautious. Let me up, Arthur.”

This time Arthur put both hands on Eames’ shoulders and held him down, leaning up close to him.

“No, I will not, Eames. You still look pale and tired. I think you should listen to those who mean well even if they are over-cautious. A whole night’s rest will do you good. Besides, there is nothing else for you to do out there for now. Even if there is, no one will let you. So unless you intend to stagger out of here, potentially opening up your wound again and worrying everyone, you might as well stop acting the stubborn mule as Dom so aptly called you and just lie here,” Arthur said firmly, staring Eames down.

Eames looked at Arthur with amused wide eyes. “I can see that Mal has instructed you well.”

“Dom too. And I intend to carry out those instructions.”

“Indeed. And how do you intend to stop me if I still insist on getting up?” the man asked, humour colouring his voice.

Arthur had no answer and straightened up, looking helpless. Eames laughed and relaxed into the cot.

“I am beginning to suspect that having you tend to me is Dom’s idea. Only for you will I let myself be confined to the medical shelter and the oaf seems to know it.”

Arthur could not prevent the blush that coloured his cheeks, feeling pleased that Eames was not going to try to leave the medical shelter after all…because Arthur had asked him not to.

“But despite his ulterior motives, I shall thank him for the company is definitely better than the last time I was hurt,” Eames added, smiling warmly at Arthur.

Arthur smiled and looked away, busying himself with arranging the blanket around Eames. “How many times have you been injured before?”

Eames winced a bit as he moved his arms to a more comfortable position while testing the soreness of his ribs.  
“More times than I am proud to admit. My instincts are getting dulled with age I am afraid.”

Arthur frowned. “You could have died today.”

Eames smiled. “I could have died yesterday or whenever my horse deems to throw me off.”

“But this life…it courts danger,” Arthur retorted.

“The reaper comes calling without our knowledge, Arthur,” Eames replied. “We can all die any day. It is how we live the days we have that matters. As long as you can answer your conscience’s questions, death is nothing to fear.”

“Your family would not appreciate the way you think, I am sure,” Arthur replied.

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at Eames, a question coming to his mind. “Do you have any family?”

Eames’ gaze met Arthur’s in surprise. “Why do you ask?”

“I was merely wondering how they would feel knowing the risks you take with your life for the sake of others.”

Eames’ eyes softened. “My mother has passed on.”

“And your father?”

“He lives.”

Arthur sensed from Eames’ tone that he did not care much for his father.  
“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Eames fell silent. For a moment, Arthur thought he would not receive an answer.

“I had a half-brother but he has passed on too.”

“I am sorry. Were you close?”

“I hardly knew him.”

Arthur noted that Eames had a pained expression that had not been there until he had spoken of his family. He realised that like him, Eames had lost people who meant a lot to him and the knowledge made him feel closer to the other man.

“Do you miss your mother?” Arthur asked softly, looking down at his own hands.

“Every day.”

“I miss my parents…every day too,” Arthur whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

He felt a hand on his cheek again and unconsciously pressed against it.

“I can tell,” Eames whispered, stroking Arthur’s cheek with a thumb.

Arthur nodded and blinked away his tears. He brought Eames’s hand down and held it between his own two and then smiled at Eames.  
“I am truly glad that you were not hurt badly, Eames.”

Eames looked at him closely and then smiled. “And I am truly glad to hear you say that.”

Arthur’s smile widened in response before he stood up. “It is time for dinner. I will get you some food.”

“How about you help me to the dinner fire instead,” Eames suggested.

Arthur huffed with impatience. “Eames…”

“Or we can make a deal,” Eames interrupted.

“A deal?”

“I will stay here if you do something for me.”

“Anything!” Arthur declared, pleased that he was not going to have to battle with Eames to remain at rest.

Eames cocked an eyebrow and leered at Arthur. Arthur felt Eames’ hot gaze stroke him from head to toe and felt his whole being tingle.  
“Anything? Really?”

“I meant…”

“Have your dinner here with me, Arthur,” Eames asked, with laughing eyes.

Arthur smiled at that. “If that is what it takes to keep you in that cot.”

“A word from you is all that it takes. Have I not made that clear?” Eames replied.

Arthur beamed despite himself. “I shall go and get our food. Stay,” Arthur ordered and left the medical shelter, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long while.


	12. Chapter 12

“Eames!”

 

Eames came to a stop, turning towards Nash as the latter strode towards him with a big smile on his face. Eames smiled in greeting and waited for the other man to reach him.

 

“So Mal has finally let you out of the medical shelter, has she?” Nash teased. “How are you faring?”

 

“As well as I ever was. It was just a flesh wound,” Eames stated, not for the first time that morning.

 

Everyone he came across acquired that concerned look in their eyes as if they feared he was going to swoon weakly any moment. True, he was not walking with his usual quick strides as the bandage pulled at the healing wound at his rib. But he was not an invalid either. He truly regretted his carelessness during the heist now, if only because he had to endure this molly-coddling. The rational part of him told him that he should be grateful to have so many people worried for his health, but he was getting impatient with everyone’s concern for him.

 

The only person whose concern he did not mind so much, however, was nowhere in sight at that moment.

 

“Even if your organs were spilling out, you would dismiss it as a flesh wound, Eames,” Nash snorted.

 

Eames just smiled wryly. “Never mind that. Have you seen Arthur, anywhere? He left after bringing me breakfast and has not returned since.”

 

“Dom and I just left him at the clearing by the great oak. We are teaching him to use the sword instead of always relying on the bow. A bow is good and all but to defend oneself, one needs to master the sword. He is a rather quick learner, surprisingly. He is getting pretty good at parrying so we are planning to…”

 

“By the great oak, did you say?” Eames interrupted, getting impatient.

 

Nash stopped mid-sentence and nodded. “Why do you seek him? Is something wrong?”

 

“No, nothing is wrong. I just need to talk to him. I will see you later, Nash,” Eames said and began walking towards the clearing without waiting for a reply.

 

Eames knew he had been rather rude to Nash but he was eager to see Arthur. Strangely, with each day, every moment he spent away from the young man, became more difficult for Eames. He just wanted to fill his every sense with Arthur as much as he could, every second he could. He had been in heaven last night and this morning, having had the opportunity to spend time alone with the young man. Last night, Arthur had remained with him even after they had shared the small repast Arthur had procured from the dinner fire. Eames had gone to sleep, with Arthur’s sweet voice filling his ears as he recounted one of his hunts. And this morning, the first person he had seen had been Arthur.

 

_‘And what a sight that had been to wake up to.’_ Eames smiled to himself.

 

They had then shared breakfast, just the two of them, in the medical shelter. Altogether, with the day before and that morning, it had been the longest they had spent alone in each other’s company and Eames had loved every moment of it. He kept falling deeper in love with Arthur and was sure that his feelings were close to being reciprocated, if they were not already.

 

However, just as they had finished breakfast, Dom and Mal had come to check on him. Seeing his ailing friend, sitting obediently in the cot, eating his breakfast, Dom had, with a flourish, proclaimed Arthur a miracle worker for having kept Eames from escaping the medical tent for that long. Arthur had blushed that lovely shade of red that was distinctive to him and left the tent, excusing himself.

 

_‘Obviously to find Nash and Yusuf for his lessons.’_

 

Eames was amazed that Arthur had fit in with the Brotherhood so well and easily. After all, he had not made it easy for the young man in the beginning. But Arthur’s kindness, patience, humility and own capability had won him a place in the hearts of the rest who had come to respect and trust him and see him as one of them.

 

_‘And I am glad for that because now he can remain with us…with me.’_

 

But Eames knew that that was not what Arthur wanted. Though Arthur had remained silent on the topic ever since the night they had talked about it, Eames sensed the turmoil in the young man. What confused Eames however, was what Arthur intended to do. He did not seem like someone who would be hell-bent on revenge yet that could be the only preoccupation he could have. Why else would he want to return to Auroria? What else remained there for him?

 

Eames did not want to begrudge Arthur his revenge on his uncle but he also did not want to lose him in the process. He just hoped that he could convince Arthur to bide his time. And in the meantime he hoped to claim the young man’s heart as his own.

 

Eames smiled as he recalled how worried Arthur had seemed for his well-being.

 

_‘Maybe his heart already is mine.’_

 

Eames continued through the forest to the clearing near the old oak tree. As he passed the last tree, he emerged into the clearing and saw Arthur in the middle.

 

The young man was practicing some moves with the sword, which Eames recognised for having taught them to Nash and Yusuf years ago. The sunshine dappled Arthur with its’ light through the canopy, creating a beautiful tableau. Eames stood frozen there for a moment and appreciated the sight of Arthur’s lithe frame straining and thrusting with the sword. However the urge to be near, to talk to Arthur and to have those sweet brown eyes upon him, propelled Eames forward.

 

“I have been looking for you.”

 

Arthur spun around, startled. Upon recognising the intruder, he lowered the sword and smiled at Eames.

“Oh?”

 

Eames put on an expression of mock reproach. “Yes, you have been amiss in your duties.”

 

Arthur frowned. “Have I? I do not see how. The stores are full and there is no need for me to hunt. I have even helped to fill the water tanks. I do not have any other duties for the moment.”

 

“But you do. You are my caregiver, are you not? Yet you are here and missing from my side. A good caregiver always checks on his patient.”

 

Arthur haughtily cocked an eyebrow. “Well, since you have deemed yourself well enough to move about, you are no longer a patient and I am no longer your caregiver.”

 

“Ah, but alas I do not feel so well now.”

 

“What ails you?” Arthur asked, smiling slightly, as if expecting a teasing response from Eames.

 

“An ache in my very being. And I have noted that it always worsens when my caregiver leaves my sight.”

 

Eames grinned as Arthur laughed lightly and shook his head. His heart caught and filled with love at the sound of the young man’s laughter and the sight of those lovely dimples and that the sparkle in his eyes. The words just spilled out, unable to remain in Eames’s heart.

 

“I love you, Arthur.”

 

Arthur stopped laughing and looked as if in awe at Eames. He swallowed hard and looked down.

 

“Forgive my candour. I cannot help it,” Eames admitted.

 

“No, Eames. It is just that I…” Arthur trailed off as if unsure of what he wanted to say.

 

Eames just nodded in understanding. He did not need to hear the words…for now.

“It is all right, Arthur. I am a patient man. I know you feel the same for me and I know that someday soon you will say the words to me.”

 

Arthur looked into Eames’ eyes but remained silent. Then with a determined expression, he stepped towards the bandit leader. Eames held his breath, waiting as Arthur reached up to place his arms around Eames’ neck and pressed his mouth against his. Eames saw the brown eyes stare into his, and then close as he deepened the kiss. Eames groaned in relief and pulled Arthur’s body closer to his.

 

His body responded immediately to the press of Arthur’s body and his manhood stirred and began to swell. He felt Arthur’s answering heat and it warmed him entirely. Eames felt a sudden animalistic need to completely possess the young man in his arms and slid his hands from around Arthur’s back, down his spine to his bottom. Eames felt him strain towards him as he feasted on Arthur’s delicious mouth like a starving man. His skin ached for bare contact as he began to rhythmically thrust against Arthur, receiving a similar reply.

 

And as the gods would have it, they were interrupted.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Eames was reluctant to let go but Arthur let out a muffled yelp as he pulled away. They both stood breathing heavily as they looked over at the intruders.

 

“So!” Yusuf announced, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Studying new methods of healing flesh wounds, Arthur?”

 

“Glad you found him, Eames. Did you have a good…talk?” Nash quipped, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Eames just grinned in return. Arthur however turned a beautiful shade of red.

 

From the intruding duo’s reaction, Eames knew that they were not surprised by what they had seen. Eames knew they would not be shocked for none in the Brotherhood held rigid and intolerant notions about love. But if they were not even surprised, then it could only mean that the camp was very aware of Eames’ feelings for Arthur. And he knew he could thank Dom for that. The man did not have a single discreet bone in his body in such matters.

 

But the question was if Arthur was ready for such openness. Eames looked over at the young man and was pleased to see a faint smile on his red face.

 

“Was there something you needed?” Eames asked, hoping to spare Arthur any more teasing.

 

Yusuf and Nash continued grinning gleefully but did not continue teasing.

 

“We are bringing some gold to Millhaven. Larson has been taken ill and we need someone to ride with us to complete the quartet,” Yusuf said.

 

“At last, I have something to do!” Eames exclaimed. It had only been a day but he was raring to get back on a horse and do something.

 

“No you do not, Eames,” Nash answered. “Mal, by proxy of Dom, told us specifically to keep you off a horse for another day or so.”

 

“What? But I am…”

 

Yusuf held up a hand to stop the protest. “Eames, you know Mal’s rules about these things. If you disobey them…”

 

Eames fought the urge to use his position as the leader, to do just that. But he also knew that rules were meant for a reason and if he broke them, he could not enforce them. That was why he had always indulged Mal’s mothering tendencies towards him whenever he had gotten injured.

 

“Very well then. So why even tell me this?”

 

Nash grinned. “We were not telling you. We were informing Arthur. We thought maybe he could come with us. He has proven himself enough to take on this responsibility. What say you, Eames?”

 

“I do not see why not. I think he has earned our trust,” Eames said, smiling proudly at Arthur.

 

Arthur grinned and ducked his head in response.

 

“All right then. Come along, Arthur. Unless of course you and Eames need to…talk…some more,” Nash said, grinning wickedly.

 

Arthur kept his head down and began to follow as the other two turned and went ahead. Eames caught hold of Arthur by the arm and halted him.

 

“We have unfinished matters,” Eames whispered into his ears. “When you return, come and find me by the river…the same spot we met the last time.”

 

Eames waited for Arthur’s agreement, a shy nod, before he released him. As he watched Arthur walk away, a fierce wave of possessiveness, love and joy grasped him and shook him to the core. He had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Arthur and Eames could not help but grin like a fool.


	13. Chapter 13

The journey to Millhaven was uneventful overall but exciting to Arthur nonetheless. It was the first time that he was travelling the wilds, alone on a horse. In Auroria, he had only ridden alone on a horse around the palace courtyard with his instructors and guards keeping a close eye on him. Any other travel into the wild had always been done in a carriage. Even when fleeing from Auroria and when he had been brought to the Brotherhood’s camp, he had not had the opportunity to ride alone, to savour the wild, sitting atop a horse and thus feeling one with Nature. To do it now was a heady experience.

 

He made the journey in silence, but with a smile upon his face. Nash and Yusuf chattered all the way as they rode in front of him, regaling him with stories about past heists they had taken part in. The fourth rider however had remained silent all the way too. And he knew it was because of him that he had been spared any further teasing from Yusuf and Nash.

 

Arthur had been surprised to see Robert atop one of the four prepared horses when he joined Yusuf and Nash. Apparently this distribution trip was an easy ride and thus both Robert and Arthur were being given the opportunity to take part despite their inexperience.

 

Arthur had mounted his horse, which had been reined beside Robert’s horse and smiled tentatively at the other. But Robert had just ignored him, looking straight ahead. Arthur had not been surprised by Robert’s reaction, especially now. After all he must have found out that Arthur had been caring for Eames all this while. If his jealousy had been unprovoked before, it certainly was not the case now.

 

Arthur recalled the words that Eames had said to him. It had not really been a surprise, for Eames had never hidden his feelings from him. The bandit leader had been brazen in his pursuit and Arthur could not help but admire that. He felt that he himself was too…timid.

 

_‘How can I lead Auroria when I do not even have the courage to face my own feelings?’_

 

And he did have feelings for Eames. But was it love? He did not know. What was love? Was it love that made his heart beat faster whenever he saw Eames? Was it because of love that he received immediate respite from the heavy concerns of his mind whenever Eames smiled at him? Was it because of love that he felt the desperate need to tell Eames the truth about his identity and everything?

 

He had never been in love before but his heart was recognising this foreign emotion as if the knowledge had been given by the Gods upon birth.

 

_‘By the grace of the gods! It is true then. I do love him!’_

 

Arthur suddenly found it hard to breathe and his hands jerked at the reins of his horse, causing the creature to nigger and stop.

 

“Arthur? Are you ok?” Yusuf asked, stopping his steed and turning around.

 

Robert made a soft sound of disgust.

 

“I-I am fine. Do continue,” Arthur stammered as he urged his horse forward again.

 

Arthur repeated his admission to himself as they rode on. It became easier with every repetition until his heart swelled with happiness. He was in love! He never expected it to be with someone other than a woman but how the Gods have upended his notions. And what surprised him was that he had no regrets about his feelings at all. Arthur smiled widely. Now if only he could tell the words to Eames.

 

**

 

A short while later they reached Millhaven. They left the horses in the stables behind the tavern and headed inside. Yusuf gestured for the other three to find a table and order some mead before leaving the tavern for the village headman’s home. He returned a while later after handing over the gold and joined them at the table.

 

“So did the headman have any news of import?” Nash asked Yusuf.

 

Yusuf nodded. “The grave kind. The talk of the town is that war is imminent.”

 

Arthur frowned. “War? Valenwood is going to war?”

 

“With Auroria.”

 

Arthur tensed up. “What? Why?”

 

“You must have heard about the assassination of the royal family. Apparently, Auroria believes that Valenwood sent assassins to do the job because of a trade dispute.”

 

Arthur sniffed in disgust. “The Steward is making Valenwood a scapegoat for his own machinations!”

 

Nash looked curiously at Arthur. “You have strong feelings about this. What do you know about it?”

 

Arthur flushed a little. “Nothing much…I have just heard rumours of the Steward’s corruption.”

 

“Of course. Ariadne told me you are an Aurorian as well,” Yusuf interjected. “I guess all Aurorians do not care much for their government. I know Ariadne does not.”

 

Arthur could not comment on that. He knew that Ariadne’s feelings about his father and his rule were influenced by Nadomir’s corruption and there was nothing he could do to change her mind on that; at least not until he rid Auroria of Nadomir and the other traitors, regained his throne and made the necessary reparations to his people.

 

But now it seemed that Nadomir’s corruption was expanding to the lands of Valenwood as well?

 

Yusuf continued. “The headman said that his cousin’s husband is a guard in the army. According to him, troops have been deployed to guard the borders. Also Proculus has cut off all trade ties with us and is joining forces with Auroria.”

 

“Proculus? What in the Gods’ names did we ever do to Proculus?” Robert exclaimed, contributing to the conversation for the first time.

 

“Queen Mayum was from Proculus. King Saito of Proculus was her cousin,” Arthur explained distractedly.

 

Proculus. His parents had never spoken much about his mother’s side of the family but they had told him of the family tree. However, from the gossip he had heard, Arthur learned that his mother had been ostracised by her family for marrying his father.

 

_‘And now they want to avenge her death? A joke!’_ Arthur snorted in disbelief. _‘If anything, Saito is probably in cahoots with Nadomir and they are both using this opportunity to incapacitate Valenwood!’_

 

“Droog! This is bad for us. We may have been able to fight Auroria’s forces but with Proculus aiding, we are done for,” Nash exclaimed.

 

“Those bastards!” Robert cursed, glaring at Arthur as if he was the purveyor of the coming war. “Nothing but a bunch of greedy opportunists!”

 

Arthur just remained silent. Could he disagree? Was it not true? And now he had no way of reclaiming his throne. There was no one to seek help from especially during these tense times. And most importantly, there was no more dangerous a time than now for his identity to be revealed. If King Tarius learned that Valenwood was sanctuary to the Prince of Auroria, he would no doubt use Arthur as a bargaining chip or a political pawn. And that would destroy Arthur’s element of surprise and put his life in danger.

 

_‘What am I to do?’_

 

“Arthur? Are you ok?”

 

Arthur nodded to Nash. “Yes. I was just worried.”

 

“Well, war or not, our priority will always be the poor folks of Valenwood. If these invaders are going to be hurting innocent villagers, then the Brotherhood is going to get involved. Eames and Dom were after all once Captain General and Captain of Valenwood’s royal army.”

 

Arthur froze. “What did you say?”

 

Yusuf leaned in closer. “You do not know, do you? Eames and Dom were soldiers once, years ago. They never told us the details but the gist is that Eames had a disagreement with King Tarius over something of great import to him. The disagreement caused Eames to renounce his rank. Dom showed great loyalty to Eames and followed suit.”

 

Arthur was shocked by this. To think he was in love with a man about whom he knew so little.

 

_‘And who knows so little about you,’_ his conscience added.

 

“How did they come to form the Brotherhood?” Arthur asked.

 

“After Prince Eugal’s death, King Tarius was distraught and languishing in his sorrow. Corruption took root. Land owning lords began to tax their tenants heavily and unjustly. Having lost Eames and Dom, his trusted men, King Tarius could not control the greed of the lords. Eames and Dom, as ordinary civilians, grew tired of seeing families being destroyed by greed and decided to take action. Having renounced their ranks, they did not have the power to address the injustice using aboveboard means for the lords were too powerful. Thus they decided to form the Brotherhood, to rob the rich of their ill-gotten gain and give it back to the poor. Some of the people whose lives had been destroyed by the cruelty of the lords and who had nothing else to lose, were enlisted and the whole lot of them found sanctuary in the forests, built the camp, set up a new way of life, planned the heists and began correcting the wrongs that were being done. As time went by, the Brotherhood’s numbers increased as more of us believed in what was being done and wanted to help as well. That is the story of the Brotherhood.”

 

Everyone fell silent as they contemplated what had been said. Arthur felt greatly inspired and moved by what he had heard. If he had any remaining doubts about his feelings for Eames before, they were erased completely now. To be loved by a man such as that was an honour indeed.

 

Yusuf emptied his mug and sat up straight. “Story time is over. We better get back now. It will be sundown by the time we reach camp.”

 

They stood up, paid for their meads and made their way out. They were out of the door when Yusuf suddenly stopped and turned.

 

“Droog! I left my pouch on the table.”

 

“I will help you retrieve it, Yusuf. Go get the horses,” Arthur volunteered and went back into the tavern while the other three made their way to the stables.

 

Arthur immediately spotted the brown pouch and grabbed it. He left the tavern and began to head towards the stables at the back. However, as he turned a corner, someone grabbed him by his arm, startling him. He turned to find himself looking into the stunned grey eyes of an old man.

 

“By the Gods! Can it be?”

 

Arthur frowned. “Sir?

 

“Is it you, Your Highness? Is it you?”

 

Arthur felt as if his blood had turned to ice.

 

“But they said you died with the King and Queen! We saw your body! But no! You’re alive!” the old man cried, his face alight with hope and joy.

 

Arthur knew the immediate danger of discovery. He knew he had to get away.

 

“Sir, I do not know of whom you speak. You are mistaken!”

 

“Mistaken? No, I cannot be mistaken. I saw you grow from the little boy who climbed trees, who tried to apply gum to the torn wings of a butterfly, who plucked flowers for his mother, the beautiful Queen Mayum, to the young man you are now. I often saw you with your parents, strolling in the gardens where I was but a lowly gardener! I know your face well, Your Highness! You are Prince Arthur! And the proof lies in the Mark!”

 

Arthur knew he had to get away from the man. He was fortunate that they were still alone near the side of the tavern but at any moment, Yusuf, Nash or Robert could come to see why he was taking thus long.

 

“I am no Prince, old sir! You are mistaken. I have to go!”

 

The man stared in shock. “But…Your Highness! Your kingdom…you…”

 

“I am sorry. I…” Arthur shook off the elderly man’s grasp on his arm and ran, leaving the old man standing there confused. Arthur did not look back even once.

 

**

 

Robert watched from behind a wall as Arthur ran off and then looked at the old man who stood staring after the young man, with a lost expression. As the old man turned away in confusion, Robert stepped away from the shadows and walked towards him. Yusuf and Nash had sent him to see why Arthur had been delayed but they could now wait for him. He had some quick questions to ask of the old man who was walking slowly back into the tavern, mumbling to himself in confusion.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur’s mind was in a whirlwind and even getting away from the camp to sort out his thoughts was not helping. He wished he knew what he should do.

 

The short encounter in Millhaven with the old man who had recognised him had raised many of his fears; fear that the old man would spread the news that he was still alive, fear that Nadomir would send out his assassins to track him down again, fear that King Tarius would track him down for his own agenda.

 

And then there was the fear of Eames hating him for lying to him.

 

His sense of self-preservation told him that all these fears were warranted and that he should continue to hide his identity. However, his conscience, which he had all this while been trying to forcefully tamp down, objected.

 

_‘If I do not come forth and stop this war, people are going to die; innocent people who are not aware of Nadomir’s treachery. Am I going to stand by and let this war happen? Is my life worth the lives of the people who will die in this war?’_

 

Arthur felt his stomach turn at the thought.

 

“What am I to do?” Arthur asked aloud to the trees and unseen forest creatures around him. He sighed and sat down on a fallen tree truck, cradling his head in his hands.

 

He wished he could ask for guidance from Eames. Eames was a born leader who knew what must be done. If only he could tell Eames the truth.

 

Suddenly he dropped his hands and looked up. He was tired of this; of his indecision. What kind of a leader would he make if he was willing to see lives lost to preserve his own skin? Nadomir was his subject and should a king fear his own subject? How could he expect to deserve the throne if he allowed his people and the innocent people of Valenwood to die because of the greed of one man?

 

_‘No. If I do that, I do not deserve to lead my people. I will not be a coward. There is only one thing to do. I must come forth. I must tell Eames…and face the consequences. Whatever they might be.’_

 

Impelled by his decision, Arthur stood up and began to make his way back to the camp where he had last seen Eames. He had to do it now.

 

_'Before my fears get the better of me.'_

 

Just then he heard someone call out to him. He came to a surprised stop and turned…to see the last person he expected to approach him.

 

“H-hello Robert.”

 

Robert sauntered towards Arthur with a wide smile on his face; the smile only made Arthur feel uncomfortable for it never reached the other’s eyes.

 

“Hello, Arthur. What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

 

“Nothing of great import,” Arthur replied. “I had just wanted some time alone.”

 

“Hmm. I wager now would be the best time for solitude since everyone is at the meeting.”

 

Arthur frowned. “The meeting?”

 

“Yes. Yusuf called for a meeting to let everyone know about what the village headman had told him about the coming war. They are discussing the Brotherhood’s course of action.”

 

Arthur felt the heavy weight of disappointment as he realised that he would not be able to speak to Eames until after the meeting. Once he had made the decision to tell Eames, he was eager to do so. But knowing he had to wait now frustrated him.

 

“So, I was wondering, do you want to go for a swim?”

 

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts as he realised Robert was talking to him.

 

“What? A swim?”

 

“Yes. I thought it would be refreshing,” Robert suggested, cheerily.

 

Arthur was tempted to ask the other boy why he was being so kind to him all of the sudden.

 

“Well?” Robert asked, impatience colouring his tone.

 

“Should we not be at the meeting as well?” Arthur asked.

 

“It is not as if we can contribute much anyway. So what say you to the swim?”

 

“Thank you, Robert but I decline your kind invite. I would like to listen to what the others have to say about the coming war.”

 

Arthur saw a flash of anger and disappointment in the other boy’s eyes and wondered why his refusal to go for a swim would upset Robert so much. Then just like that, the emotions were gone, replaced by cool regard.

 

“So be it.”

 

Robert then turned and strode back towards the camp without any further word to Arthur.

 

Arthur stared after the boy, surprised by the chameleon like change of his mood.

 

_‘What a strange one,’_ mused Arthur before following Robert.

 

**

 

The topic at the dinner fire was still about the war. Everyone sat with their small groups, talking about how the war was going to affect the villagers. Most of the Brotherhood still had family living in the various villages and they feared for their well-being. Of course there was also the risk of the Brotherhood’s camp being discovered as well if soldiers were going to be prowling the forests.

 

Arthur watched as Eames sat with Dom and Yusuf on the opposite side of the fire. The three men held plates of food in their hands but none were eating, as they were engrossed in their discussion. Arthur wondered if he would even get the opportunity to talk to Eames before the night was over.

 

“You are in deep thoughts.”

 

Arthur looked up to see Ariadne standing beside him. He made space on the bench for the young woman as she joined him.

 

“I was just thinking about…”

 

“The war?” Ariadne interrupted. “I know. Everyone is.”

 

Arthur just nodded.

 

Ariadne sighed. “I feel guilty, Arthur. Even though Nadomir’s actions have nothing to do with people like us, I feel guilty for being an Aurorian.”

 

“I understand. Even though you abhor what is happening, you feel the taint.” Arthur looked down and sighed to himself. “I have to stop this.”

 

“Stop this? What can you do, Arthur? The both of us are just common Aurorians who have no say in politics. We cannot stop Nadomir and those rich, greedy lords. I have no doubt that it is them who are behind this travesty. I would not be surprised if Nadomir assassinated the royal family just so he could wage this war for his gain.”

 

Arthur wondered as much. Nadomir’s goal must not have just been Auroria but also Valenwood. His father’s feud with King Tarius had probably provided the Steward with the perfect opportunity to carry out his plan.

 

_‘And if I do nothing, I would be helping him. I must tell the truth. They need to know.’_

 

Arthur looked over at Eames and jumped a little when he realised that Eames had been watching him. Eames smiled and even from the distance between them, Arthur could see the love the other man had for him.

 

_‘But not before Eames. He deserves to hear it first. I am doing the right thing,’_ Arthur said to himself as he returned the smile.

 

“Pardon me, my friends.”

 

Everyone stopped talking and looked to the centre of the circle where Robert stood. He waited till he had everyone’s attention.

 

“Tonight’s dinner seems to be a truly solemn affair and you are all worried. But I have something to tell you that will solve our problem and lighten your minds.”

 

Everyone looked at each other, curious now.

 

“What is he up to?" Ariadne whispered to Arthur.

 

Arthur was wondering the same thing for the way Robert was looking at him made him uncomfortable.

 

“Go on, Robert. You have intrigued us,” Dom answered.

 

“As we were leaving Millhaven today, I met a very interesting old man." Robert smirked at Arthur. "Someone whom I think our Arthur knows for I saw him speaking to him. But for some strange reason, he ran away from the old man. I felt that was just very rude and I thought I would apologise to the old sire for Arthur. Thus I approached him.”

 

Arthur could feel the blood drain from his face. His heart began to thud fiercely.

 

“So that is why you were so late, you little runt! You left us waiting so that you could chit chat with an old man?” Yusuf scolded.

 

Robert ignored Yusuf 's admonishment. “The old sire had something very interesting to tell me. You see it appears that he was originally from Auroria. It is amazing how many people from Auroria eventually end up here in Valenwood. Auroria must be a miserable place.”

 

Ariadne bristled beside Arthur but Arthur did not even register it. He was frozen in fear.

 

_‘No! This cannot be happening! Not now!’_

 

“The old sire was once the gardener in the royal palace of Auroria. He had been there ever since he was a young man and he said that the prince of Auroria practically grew up before his eyes.”

 

Nash yawned loudly, deliberately. Robert ignored the jibe.

 

“Now the old sire said that after the assassination of the royal family, he left the employ of the palace and came to Valenwood to live with his daughter who had married one of the farmers of Millhaven. He said he was heartbroken after the death of the royal family and did not want to live in a country run by greedy men such as the Steward Nadomir. However, this is where it truly concerns us. The old man told me that he had just found out that the prince of Auroria was still alive.”

 

“The old sire’s age must be muddling his mind. The entire royal family of Auroria was killed. People have seen their bodies,” Dom replied.

 

“The bodies of the king and queen perhaps. According to the old man, the body of the prince had been burned beyond recognition so no one could say for the certain that the body belonged to the prince.”

 

“So the old man saw someone who resembled the prince? That does not prove anything,” said Yusuf.

 

“I agree! I have seen many lasses who look like our dear Robert here. That does not make them Robert, does it?” Nash asked.

 

Robert glared at Nash while some others chuckled.

 

“Laugh all you want but what if it is true? What if the old man did see the prince, the real prince? What if the prince of Auroria is still alive and in Valenwood? If we had him in our hands, would that not prevent this war that we are all dreading?”

 

“We understand what you are saying, Robert. But there is no way to prove that the old man is right,” Dom said.

 

“But there is!” Robert cried. “The old man said that there was a way to irrefutably prove the prince's identity to all Aurorians.”

 

Arthur suddenly understood the reason for Robert’s offer to accompany him on a swim. The mark! He knew of the mark! He had wanted to see the mark! Arthur felt Robert’s eyes burn into him.

 

"Just what is this proof?" Dom asked.

 

“There is a mark to prove the lineage of the House of Aurora! It is called the Aurora’s Eye. The old man said that every Aurorian is aware of this custom of the royal family of Auroria, to ink the first born son with a mark; the royal emblem. It is the same emblem that appears in the Aurorian flag.” Robert explained.

 

“Ariadne? Is this true?” Dom asked.

 

Ariadne nodded, her mouth agape with surprise. “He is right. It is common knowledge among the people of Auroria. It is a mark worn by the crown prince of each reign; a depiction of a glowing eye. The moment the crown prince is born, the emblem is etched onto his skin.”

 

Mal gasped. “Etched? They actually inflict such pain on a newborn baby?”

 

“It is their way of proving the courage of the royal line, I reckon,” Dom surmised.

 

“Get on with the story, Robert,” Eames spoke for the first time. “Are you saying that the old man that you met actually saw someone with this mark on them here in Valenwood?”

 

“No Eames. The old man did not see the mark. He had not need to see the mark to know it was the prince. He recognised the prince. But the mark would prove to all others that it is the prince.”

 

Eames nodded, looking at him seriously. “If this prince is alive and if he does bear this mark, then he will be the solution to Valenwood’s problem.”

 

“By the gods! Then we should find this prince!” Yusuf exclaimed, looking at Eames.

 

“There is no need to look for him, Yusuf,” Robert said and turned to look at Arthur. Arthur looked pleadingly at Robert, silently begging him not to do it. But he knew that unrequited love had turned the young man into a cruel opportunist. “He is right here with us.”

 

It took a while for everyone to realise who Robert was talking about but they understood soon enough. All eyes fell upon Arthur.

 

Yusuf was the first to break the silence that had descended upon the camp.

 

“This is ridiculous! Ha!” he laughed. “Arthur is no spoiled prince! He hunts boars for the sake of the gods!”

 

“And what kind of prince sleeps in wooden huts without a word of complaint!” Nash added.

 

Ariadne stood up and glared at Robert. “Robert, I know you do not like Arthur but to accuse him of…”

 

“Of what? Lying to us?” Robert spat out. “He did lie to us! He has been lying to us all this while! Acting like he is above us all while laughing to himself about how foolish we were to believe him in the first place! HE IS A DECEITFUL GALGOR!”

 

“Calm down, Robert. You are frightening the children.” Mal said, as she signaled to one of the older children to bring the younger ones away.

 

By now tears were swimming in Robert’s eyes. “Why do all of you choose to believe him over me? I have been with you much longer than him and you choose him? Just check his body! I will wager my life that he bears the mark on his body! Why do you think he never bathes with the rest of us? He is hiding the mark! Just check him! And if he does not bear the mark, I will leave this camp forever.”

 

Arthur felt sick to his stomach as he watched what transpired. It was finally happening. His identity was finally going to be revealed and in the worst way. To everyone and not by him. This was not how he wanted it to happen.

 

“Arthur.”

 

Silence descended upon the whole group.

 

Arthur closed his eyes as he heard Eames’ voice, Eames’ cool, emotionless voice, cut through the shocked mutters of the rest. Immediately Arthur knew that Eames believed Robert. The bandit leader was no fool. He had put together all of Arthur’s words, actions and behaviour and he knew the truth.

 

“Please stand.”

 

Arthur kept his head down but obeyed. He felt Eames step up close in front of him. So close he could feel the heat of the other man.

 

“If you have the mark, show it to us.”

 

That voice that had once been teasing and loving now sounded so cold. Arthur took a deep breath and raised his head. He looked into Eames’ eyes; flinty blue-greens that seemed so distant already.

 

“I am sorry, Eames,” Arthur whispered.

 

Then he lifted up his shirt and pushed down the edge of his breeches revealing the mark.

 

Ariadne gasped and stepped back in shock.

 

“Is that the mark, Ariadne?” Eames asked, his voice icy and his eyes fixed on Arthur.

 

Ariadne just nodded.

 

Arthur barely heard the exclamations from the rest of the camp as everyone began talking at once. He could not bring himself to look away from Eames. He wanted to explain his actions and his reasons but he knew it would be pointless at that moment. The stark disappointment in Eames’ eyes pierced him through his heart.

 

Eames held a hand up and everyone stopped talking immediately.

 

“Victor, Jerom, please take...the prince to his shelter and keep watch. We have to consider what we are to do with this new information we have received. I am calling for an emergency meeting now.”

 

Without another look at Arthur, Eames turned and walked away.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur sat on the floor of the shelter, his head cradled in his hands. He could hear Pasha and Jerom standing watch and talking softly just outside the doorway and he knew he was the topic of their conversation.

 

He could still envisage how they had all looked at him as if he was a stranger; the shock in Ariadne’s, Yusuf’s and Nash’s eyes especially. He was no longer Arthur. He was the Prince of Auroria, an outsider and an enemy. It was as it had been when he had first arrived at the camp. Only this time it felt worse because he had come to enjoy their acceptance. For a short time he had had friends who loved him for his character and not for his status. But now they all looked at him warily as if they expected him to bring down the army of Auroria upon them; as if they could only expect the worst from him.

 

But what hurt the most was Eames’ reaction.

 

Arthur pressed his clenched fists into his eyes. Why had this happened? If only he had told Eames sooner. And now would Eames believe that he had already decided to tell him the truth?

 

A movement at the door caught Arthur’s attention. He looked up to see Dom standing there, watching him. Arthur waited.

 

Dom walked in slowly, looking intently at Arthur. “Now that I think about it, the signs were always there. You always have this air about you that indicates you are not one of the common folks. But I think we all just assumed you came from a wealthy background. It just never crossed our minds that our Arthur was royalty.”

 

“Why does a title have to make a difference? Why can I not remain as Arthur?” Arthur asked, softly.

 

Dom sighed. “I do not know. I know you are still the same person and I have never judged a person wrong before. I do not believe you meant to deceive us for your amusement or to bring harm upon us.”

 

Arthur looked up, hopefully. “I did not, Dom! I merely feared for my life.”

 

“I understand. But you need to give the others time to understand as well.”

 

Arthur dropped his head. “Does Eames need time as well?”

 

Dom sighed. “He loves you. And thus he feels the betrayal keener than anyone else.”

 

“I meant to tell him tonight. I was just too late,” Arthur said softly, shaking his head.

 

Dom sat down beside Arthur on the floor and laid a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder.

 

“Give it time, Arthur. Everything will resolve itself. Just give it time. Eames does not handle deception well. Not since…well, all I can tell you is to give him time. His anger has to do as much with demons from his past as with you.”

 

Arthur looked at Dom, with a glimmer of hope. It meant something that Dom, who knew Eames best, did not deem his situation hopeless.

 

“What are they going to do with me now?”

 

“I do not know yet. I came here to hear your side of this. You need to tell me everything about the assassination. Is the Steward Nadomir behind it? How did things come to this? How is it possible that a prince came to be run out of his own kingdom?”

 

“I have had a lot of time to think of it and even now I can only suppose,” Arthur sighed. “I have always looked up to my father as a wise man but I am beginning to understand that he may not have been the wisest leader. He let his heart rule his head and that perhaps caused his downfall.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My father trusted Nadomir greatly for they had grown up together. They had been friends since they were boys, always getting into trouble together. Father told me stories about the mischievous schemes Nadomir would hatch and how he would just go along with it. Father got into much trouble with his father, then king, King Marton, but as crown prince he got away with it and pulled Nadomir out of the quagmire of the consequences of their pranks as well.”

 

“Nadomir must have enjoyed the immunity and power that being the Prince’s friend afforded him,” Dom suggested. “A taste of power to the greedy is like a whiff of blood to a hound. They always want more.”

 

“And my father made it easy for Nadomir to gain that power. Upon attaining the throne, Father made Nadomir the Steward as testament to their friendship. But Nadomir betrayed his trust. I never knew to what extent until I learned from Ariadne about the injustice he had purveyed upon the people of Auroria. My father had no idea, I wager. And he paid for his foolish trust with his life…and my mother’s.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes against the tears that threatened and continued.

 

“That fateful morning, my tutor, Deider, woke me from sleep and smuggled me out of the palace. He told me that Nadomir had orchestrated the assassination of my parents and that most of the palace guards had turned against the crown. It was inevitable given the power the Nadomir had been wielding for years with the ignorant permission from Father. He had more than enough time to corral an inner circle without my father’s knowledge. But he was not completely successful and must have made some wrong judgments about the nature of some good men. The few palace guards who remained loyal fought to give me time to escape. Deider and these men saved me by sacrificing themselves. I escaped with one guard on horseback but was soon tracked down. By sheer luck I escaped that too. You know the rest.”

 

Dom nodded. “So Nadomir has control of the court now?”

 

“I reckon so. My parents never gave me the opportunity to be involved in the political dealings. As such I never had the chance to know the ministers and the lords of the court. I cannot tell who are loyal and who are not. I cannot just present myself in Auroria and reclaim my throne.”

 

“So there is no way for you to regain the throne unless you have the backing of another powerful army?” Dom asked.

 

“I am certain that if I step into Auroria without diplomatic support, I will be dead within the hour,” Arthur stated, without flinching.

 

“Then there is only one recourse, as I am sure you have already figured,” said Dom.

 

Arthur nodded. “The only reason I hesitated was because of the bad blood between our two kingdoms. But now do I have any other choice?”

 

Dom stood up to leave. “I do not know. That is what we need to decide on. I need to go to the meeting now. But rest assured that you still have friends in this camp, Arthur, even if it may not seem so to you.”

 

Arthur was not convinced but did not say so. “Thank you Dom for the kindness you are showing me.”

 

Dom smiled. “It is difficult to be unkind to you, Arthur.”

 

“I wish Eames thought so too,” Arthur replied softly. “Dom? Could you…tell him I need to speak to him? I need to explain myself.”

 

Dom nodded. “I will tell him but I cannot assure you that he will come. He is a stubborn man…has always been. Get some rest, Arthur.”

 

Arthur watched Dom go and sighed. Rest was not something he could get until he spoke to Eames.

 

**

 

After Jerom and Pasha had taken Arthur away, the women and children of the camp had all turned in for the night, still talking amongst themselves about what they had just learned. Mal had taken Robert, whose emotional outburst at left him in a highly agitated state, away at the silent request of Dom. Only the other men of the group remained; Yusuf, Nash, Charlie, Larson, Hugo, Yufric, Bernard and of course, Eames.

 

No one spoke as they waited for Dom to return from his talk with Arthur. Everyone just remained quiet, processing what they had learned. Eames sat silently, with his elbows on his knees, his hands interlocked loosely in front of his as he stared into the fire.

 

“I still cannot believe it,” muttered Yusuf, breaking the silence. “Our Arthur…the prince of Auroria?”

 

“He sure had us all fooled,” Nash agreed. “I mean who would have thought that a prince would live amongst the forests like this. I thought royalty always expected luxury.”

 

Dom joined them at that moment, catching Nash’s last comment.

 

“They do,” Dom said. He looked intently at Eames as he spoke the next words. “The fact that Arthur lived amongst us, did his share of the duties and never uttered a word of complaint just tells us about the kind of person he is; a strong and humble young man who just did what he had to do to survive.”

 

Eames met Dom’s eyes. Dom saw the hurt briefly before it was shuttered by anger and determination.

 

“I called this meeting not to discuss Arthur’s motives but to decide what to do with him. The heart of this matter is that we now have the means in hand to prevent a war,” Eames stated.

 

Yufric looked uneasy. “Do you mean to hand over Arthur to Auroria?”

 

Yusuf immediately stood up before Eames could answer. “There are assassins trying to end his life! If we just kick him out and hand him over to Auroria that is as good as killing him ourselves! I mean, he deceived us but he is still a friend. For the sake of the gods, Eames, he is your…”

 

Yusuf stopped before completing his sentence but he need not have done so for everyone knew what the end of it was. They were all aware of the nature of the relationship between their leader and Arthur. It was what made Arthur’s deceit harder to bear.

 

The silence was broken by Eames’ steely voice.

 

“Whatever he is to me…whatever he is to any of us, it cannot matter because we are citizens of Valenwood first and foremost. We owe our allegiance to the soil that bore us and our people. Nothing should come before that.”

 

Dom looked at the faces of the other men and knew that intrinsically they agreed with Eames; how could they not? .They were loyal men but their loyalty was always first to their country. As was Eames’. As was Dom’s. But to sacrifice Arthur for peace…Dom swallowed against the bitterness in his mouth. He knew if it hurt him that much to think on it, it must be hurting Eames even more so. But the other man was stone-faced in front of his men.

 

“However…I do not want to see an innocent young man killed if it can be prevented. Therefore to answer your question, Yufric, the last thing I intend to do is blindly deliver Arthur into the hands of Death. I want to find a way to establish peace without bloodshed…at least without the bloodshed of innocent people.”

 

Dom smiled feeling the tightness in his chest loosen. The expressions on the faces of the other men indicated a similar relief.

 

“So, let us ensure we understand what we are dealing with. What do we know to be the facts, Yusuf? Start from the beginning,” Eames asked.

 

“Auroria’s reason for waging war on Valenwood is that they believe Valenwood sent assassins to kill the Auroras. All three of the royal family were thought to have been killed. Their bodies were displayed to convince the people of Auroria that the line of the Aurora had ended and to get them to support the Steward Nadomir. Nadomir then enlisted the aid of Proculus to bolster his army to attack Valenwood. He probably plans to show Aurorians how serious he is about avenging the deaths of the royal family and cement his position as ruler in Auroria,” Yusuf explained.

 

Dom agreed. “That is what it would seem to be to those who do not know the truth. Arthur said that Nadomir is the one who is behind the assassination. Nadomir has had the time to corrupt many of the ministers and lords of the court and is very much in control. So Nadomir is killing two birds with one stone as now not only does he have the power of rule in Auroria, he has the means and a reason to invade Valenwood. He is the real threat to Valenwood and must be removed. But only through diplomatic means can Arthur establish his right to the throne safely. He cannot just appear in Auroria. His life would be in danger.”

 

“What are our options then?” Eames asked.

 

“To bring him to King Tarius. Valenwood needs to establish diplomatic channels with Auroria,” Dom replied.

 

“It will be of no use if Nadomir’s intention is to see through with this war anyway. He would ignore Arthur’s claim and use propaganda to fool the people of Auroria especially if Valenwood is backing Arthur,” Eames surmised.

 

“How about Proculus? Nadomir is relying on King Saito’s army to help him, is he not?” Nash asked.

 

“But what do we know of King Saito’s intention? Is he an accomplice or a victim of Nadomir’s treachery?” Eames asked. “If revenge is indeed his motivation, he will need to know about Arthur’s existence and testimony of Nadomir’s guilt. However if war is his motive, then it will not matter.”

 

“King Tarius will probably know more than we do about King Saito which is why there is only one option open to us. We cannot keep Arthur here. It is too risky,” Dom said. “Arthur will be safer at the palace. King Tarius has nothing to gain from Arthur’s death and everything to risk. He will protect Arthur for the sake of Valenwood.”

 

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Dom’s judgment.

 

Eames finally nodded as well. “Then it is settled. Tomorrow, Dom, you will bring Arthur to the capital and hand him over to King Tarius. Yusuf, Nash, Jerom, Pasha and Charlie will accompany you.”

 

Dom frowned. “Are you not coming?”

 

“No,” Eames said shortly, dismissing any further questions from his friend. “So we all agree. Does anyone have anything else to add?”

 

The others shook their head.

 

“That will be all, then.”

 

Everyone began to stand up and return to their shelters. There was still much discussion as they left. Eames turned and walked away from the fire, in the direction of the forest.

 

Dom knew that Eames was not going to getting much rest that night and strode after his friend. “Eames, wait.”

 

Eames tensed but did not turn around. “Dom, I am tired. Leave me be.”

 

“I will after I talk to you.”

 

Eames stopped and whirled around, his eyes shooting fire. “Say what you need to say and leave.”

 

“Fine! Firstly, you need to speak to Arthur. You need to give him a chance to explain.”

 

“What is there to explain? He lied to me. I understand. It is not the first time that someone I loved has deceived me.”

 

“His reasons were valid, Eames. He lost his parents and the only life he knew. He was right to fear.”

 

“What reasons have I given him not to trust me?”

 

“Trust is learned either through faith or experience. He is too young to have learned that lesson from either. Especially since his father’s own misplaced trust has brought about this situation in the first place.”

 

Eames remained silent.

 

“Just talk to him, Eames. He may have withheld the truth from you but he does not know everything about you either.”

 

Eames turned to leave again but Dom stopped him. “Wait. I am not done.”

 

“What else, Dom?”

 

“You need to go to Valenwood tomorrow. It is time for you to return.”

 

Eames frowned. “I have no need to go there.”

 

“The need is not yours. The need is your peoples’. War may still be coming if Arthur fails to establish his claim to the throne. If that happens, Valenwood will need you and I do not just mean as the Captain General of the army.”

 

“I have told you before, Dom. I do not want anything to do with Valenwood’s politics.”

 

“You are not listening, Eames! I am not talking about politics! I am talking about your country needing you. Have you forgotten the words you spoke just now? You owe your allegiance to the soil that bore you and your people. Nothing should come before that!” Dom shouted. “Not even your hate of Tarius! Especially not your hate!”

 

Eames had nothing to say to that and Dom knew that his friend knew he was right.

 

“Eames, your anger is warranted but let it die. For your sake, let it die. He is an old man and it is mercy to forgive him. But that is not why I ask this of you. I ask that you forgive him for your sake, my friend. For your peace of mind.”

 

Dom could see the conflict of emotions on Eames’ face and knew he needed to give the other man time. He squeezed Eames’ shoulder in support and turned and headed back to his shelter. He had said all he could. The rest was up to Eames.

 

**

 

Arthur stayed up the whole night, waiting, hoping that Eames would come and see him. He never did.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur remained in the shelter until it was time for him to leave the camp the next morning. Breakfast was brought to him and as he ate he was informed by Dom that he would be taken to the capital and placed under King Tarius’s protection. He had just nodded and said nothing. He no longer feared his future. He knew the time for taking action had come and that he had to trust Dom’s faith in King Tarius. His brief respite from the realities he had to face was over.

 

“It is time to leave,” Pasha gruffly announced, breaking into Arthur’s reverie.

 

Arthur nodded and followed Pasha down the ladder to the outskirts of the camp where the prepared horses were waiting. Everyone from the camp was standing in a half-circle around the party that was waiting to depart. The moment they saw Arthur, the buzz of whispers began. Arthur kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in the eyes of the others. However he had to look up when he suddenly found his path blocked.

 

Arthur tensed as he met Ariadne’s eyes. He waited for the angry accusations.

 

“Goodbye, Prince Arthur,” the young woman said, with a small smile. “May the gods keep you safe.”

 

Arthur blinked in surprise. “Are you not angry with me, Ariadne?”

 

“I was shocked, it is true. But I am not angry. I understand your reasons. If anything I beg your pardon if I hurt you with my comments about the late king, your father.”

 

“You spoke the truth. You told me what I needed to know. For that I thank you,” Arthur replied, clasping her hands in his. “I also thank you for your kindness to me despite my deception.”

 

“It is not just me, my friend. Look around.”

 

Arthur looked up and met the gazes of all the others. Indeed none of the Brotherhood looked angry. If anything they looked sad to see him go. The relief and gratitude he felt was immense but he still felt the need to apologise.

 

“I ask all of you for your forgiveness. I am sorry for my deceit,” he said aloud to all.

 

“We understand, Prince Arthur,” Mal replied.

 

Arthur looked pleadingly at her. “If you do, then please address me as you always did.”

 

Mal smiled widely and stepped forward to embrace Arthur. “Take care, Arthur.”

 

Arthur nodded and stepped away from her to mount his horse. He noted that Charlie, Nash, Jerom, Pasha and Yusuf were also on horseback, to accompany him. He looked around for Eames but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead Dom stepped towards him.

 

“I am sorry I have not been able to convince him to speak to you,” Dom said softly to Arthur.

 

Arthur nodded sadly. “Thank you for trying.”

 

Dom stepped back and headed to his horse, saddling up before he gave Yusuf the signal to leave. Arthur was about to urge his horse to follow Yusuf’s when he heard the familiar voice.

 

“Wait.”

 

Everyone was surprised to see Eames making his way towards them, leading his own horse by the reins.

 

Eames did not spare a look at Arthur. Instead he stepped close to Dom and spoke softly with him. Arthur watched as Dom smiled widely and clasped Eames’ shoulder with one hand.

 

“Then it is agreed. I will stay here in your stead. Good luck, my friend and please…do not let your temper get the better of you when you see him.”

 

“I make so promises,” Eames replied and then mounted his own horse.

 

“Ride safe,” Dom replied as he got off his horse and pulled it back as the party steered their horses towards the forest.

 

Arthur watched as Eames rode past him and took the lead. Even though he smarted from the way Eames resolutely refused to look at him, he could not help but feel hopeful that he would get his chance to speak to the man. In fact he was determined to do so.

 

Those who remained behind at the camp waved them farewell and a few even called out goodbyes to Arthur. Arthur could not help but smile tremulously when he heard the farewells. Despite how he had come to be a part of the Brotherhood, he had gained a family in them and now he was leaving them…in all probability forever. Yet another family lost.

 

Arthur looked up, startled, when he felt a hand squeeze his. He saw Yusuf riding beside him and smiling at him with understanding in his eyes.

 

Arthur smiled in return and turned his attention back to the path that lay in front of him. He had enjoyed his reprieve from the difficult times that lay ahead long enough. It was time to focus on regaining his kingdom.

 

**

 

Their first and only stop came that night. As they had to cross a fast-flowing river to get to the capital, they did not want to risk making the crossing on that moonless night.

 

They tethered the horses and set about making camp inland a short distance from the river to escape the cold. Arthur’s offer to help in the preparations was turned down albeit politely and he quietly sat against a tree, watching as the others went about collecting firewood, making the fire and cooking the provisions they had brought. The privilege of being royalty in this instant seemed to Arthur as more of an annoyance.

 

After a modest dinner, Nash pulled out his ocarina and began playing a mellow tune as the rest sat around either dozing or talking amongst themselves.

 

Arthur watched as some of the men and Eames sat together in deep discussion. Arthur sighed to himself. He was now becoming resigned to never getting to speak to Eames. From the moment they had set off from the camp, Eames had kept his distance from him and even when he happened to look in Arthur’s direction, his eyes had just swept over him as if the young man was invisible.

 

“Has he spoken to you since he found out?”

 

Arthur jumped a little upon hearing Yusuf. He smiled sadly at his friend and shook his head.

 

“I have never known Eames to be unreasonable. I do not understand why he is angry with you when the rest of us understand your action,” said Yusuf.

 

“It was by omission that I lied to all of you. To Eames, I lied outright.”

 

“Even so…you should speak to him and explain your reasons.”

 

“I would if he would but spare me a word or a glance.”

 

“He is a stubborn man,” Yusuf sighed. He looked closely at Arthur, noting the sadness etched around his eyes. “Then this is what we will do. Go to the river and wait. I will get Eames to come there. Then the two of you can speak.”

 

“He will not come.”

 

“I will speak to him and ensure he does. Go on now. Wait near the huge boulder that we saw earlier.”

 

Arthur looked uncertainly at Yusuf and then nodded. He stood up to leave, drawing Pasha’s attention.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Yusuf waved Pasha away in irritation. “For the sake of the gods, let the man answer nature’s call without intrusion. He is not going to run off without sustenance or a horse! Only a fool would risk his life like that.”

 

“I was just asking!” Pasha groused before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

 

Arthur smiled his thanks at Yusuf and made his way to the river.

 

He waited but a short while before he heard footsteps.

 

“Eames,” he called out.

 

Even in the dark, he could see the frown on Eames’ face.

 

“You should not be standing around here.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Go back to the fire. Yusuf needs to speak to me in private and will be coming here in…” Realisation dawned upon Eames and the frown deepened. “He is not coming, is he?”

 

Arthur realised Yusuf’s ploy. A lie to bring Eames to him so as to apologise for another lie? The young man inwardly groaned.

 

“Please do no be angry, Eames. I did not ask him to lie to you. I merely told him I needed to speak to you.”

 

“This is not the time for this,” Eames said tonelessly and made to go back to the camp.

 

Arthur exhaled in frustration. “I know I hid the truth from you. But why can you not see my reasons like the others do? Why do you refuse to forgive? What did I do so wrong that you cannot overlook my desperate measure to stay alive? I escaped assassination but by the grace of the gods! Was I wrong to fear another attempt? Are you punishing me now for my cowardice? Is that why you are treating me this way? I am sorry I was a coward! I am sorry I hid with the Brotherhood!”

 

“Arthur, stop!” Eames admonished. “You were not a coward. You were not wrong to fear. I understand your reasons.”

 

Arthur felt hope arise in him. “You do? Then why do you ignore me? Why do you treat me as if you never confessed your heart to me?”

 

Eames met his eyes. “My head understands. I know you had to stay alive and not take risks so as to return to your people and your kingdom. I understand the duty of royalty…more than you know. A king’s duty is always to his people first and he must do all that needs to be done. You did what you had to do so that you could return to your people and do what is right by them. My head understands all this.”

 

Arthur shook his head as realization dawned on him. “But your heart doesn’t?”

 

“My heart is sick and tired of duty. I have already come second place to duty once…I cannot anymore.”

 

Arthur winced at the pain in Eames’ eyes and voice. But he was confused. “Once? What…when, Eames?”

 

Eames shook his head and turned to leave. “Go back to the camp, Arthur.”

 

Arthur stepped in front of Eames and grabbed his arm. “Eames, I did not mean to hurt you. I do love you.”

 

Eames tensed and closed his eyes. “I have wanted to hear that for a long while now. But now that I have, I no longer believe it.”

 

Arthur’s shoulders slumped in defeat and his eyes closed in pain.

 

“Have a good rest, Your Highness. Tomorrow, you have a long day in front of you.”

 

Arthur just listened as Eames walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

They reached their destination late morning and made their way through the town square quickly. Dressed as they were, they drew much attention from the various nobles and traders who thronged the square. The capital of Valenwood, as were the capitals of all kingdoms, was a place for the rich and powerful and their servants. Therefore as they purposefully made their way to the palace, they drew stares; some curious, some fearful and some disdainful.

 

Upon reaching the palace, they were immediately approached by two palace guards.

 

“What business do you have here?” one of the two young guards asked, looking suspiciously at the party.

 

“We seek audience with the Steward. We have information of great importance for the King,” Eames replied, coolly.

 

“I see,” the other guard smiled patronisingly at them. “I am afraid that the Steward is too busy to see anyone. You may leave your query or concern with us and we will convey it to the Steward when he has the time to spare.”

 

Arthur frowned. The guards’ youth obviously meant that they had never served under Eames when he had been Captain-General but Arthur wondered why Eames did not just announce his former rank and use his influence on the young upstarts.

 

However any such need was circumvented by a loud exclamation of surprise.

 

“By the gods! Is that you, Eames?”

 

Arthur turned to see an elderly man behind them. Judging by his well-made clothes and the three personal guards by his side, Arthur deduced that this was someone very important.

 

Eames turned and bowed his head in greeting. “Steward Galtus.”

 

It was good fortune indeed that the very person that they needed to see had come across them, apparently returning from some engagement outside the palace. Arthur noted that the Steward seemed especially glad to see Eames as he hurriedly approached him.

 

“I cannot believe my eyes. The King will be pleased! We have been searching for you but you have made yourself a hard man to find!”

 

Arthur glanced over at Nash who shrugged and then looked on in surprise. It was an unusual reaction to the return of a solider, albeit one who had held the highest rank in the army. Especially since from what Yusuf had told them about Eames’ departure from the army, it had been because of a disagreement between the King and him.

 

“Sir, I have not come here for personal reasons. We have come here on a matter of great importance as it regards the coming war. Can we discuss this in private?” Eames asked.

 

Galtus’ smile faltered as he noted the seriousness in Eames’ tone.

 

“Of course. If this is of such gravity, then the King must be informed as well. Guards! Show these men to the Main Hall.”

 

The two guards, having now realised that they were dealing with important people, immediately snapped to attention and politely gestured for them to follow.

 

“The King and I will join you in a short while, Eames,” Galtus said and hurried off in the opposite direction in order to alert the King.

 

They were shown into the Main Hall where they took a seat to wait for the King and the Steward; all except Eames, who had begun pacing. It was yet another oddity, for Eames was never one to be anxious or nervous. Arthur wondered what was going on in the man’s mind. Then he sighed to himself. He was no longer in a position to wonder for obviously Eames no longer wanted him to have that familiarity.

 

Suddenly the door to the hall swung open and King Tarius, with Galtus following, strode in with a wide smile upon his face.

 

“Gods’ Blessings! You have returned!”

 

King Tarius strode towards Eames with open arms. However Eames stepped back, deftly avoiding the king’s embrace. The elderly liege’s smile faded and his arms dropped.

 

Arthur watched the entire scene in confusion. This was not the normal behaviour of a king and his subject.

 

King Tarius just sighed.

 

“How have you been, Eames?”

 

“Your concern for my well-being is appreciated, Your Majesty.” The dismissive disdain in Eames’ tone was unmistakable. “But there is something of great importance that we must speak of.”

 

King Tarius nodded. “So said Galtus. You must know of the impending war. Have you come to take up your former mantle as Captain-General?”

 

“No.”

 

Confusion creased the king’s face. “Then why…”

 

Eames stepped towards Arthur, briefly meeting his eyes before gesturing to him.

 

“Let me introduce you to Prince Arthur Aurora of Auroria.”

 

“Prince Arthur?” King Tarius frowned. “What is the meaning of this prank, Eames? The entire royal family of Auroria was assassinated! That is why we are facing this war!”

 

“No, King Tarius,” Arthur spoke up. “My parents were killed but I escaped because of the sacrifice of a few brave and loyal men.”

 

“How are we to believe this?” King Tarius scoffed.

 

Galtus stepped forward. “Do you bear the mark?

 

Arthur nodded and lifted his tunic as he pushed down the edge of his breeches. The inked emblem was stark on his bared skin.

 

“Aurora’s Eye!” King Tarius exclaimed. “By the gods! It is you! But how did you come to be... Eames?”

 

“The Prince has shown great skill at subterfuge and has been living among the people without our knowledge of his identity until recently,” Eames replied.

 

“This is excellent news!” King Tarius crowed. “Now we can stop this unjust war! The Steward Nadomir has accused Valenwood of engineering the assassination and has even convinced King Saito of Proculus. Now we have the means to prove our innocence and perhaps apprehend the true culprit!”

 

“With your help, Your Majesty. And I have no doubt that it is Nadomir who must answer for my parents’ deaths,” Arthur replied.

 

King Tarius snorted in disgust. “I thought as much. His villainy has gone too far! But we will stop him yet. Your father and I have had our differences, Prince Aurora, but that was just a trade feud. Your father was a good man and what happened to your parents was a travesty.”

 

Arthur bowed his head in thanks. “Thank you, King Tarius. But Nadomir has Proculus’ support. He will not be easy to defeat.”

 

“Not if King Saito hears from you the truth.”

 

“Can we trust King Saito?” Eames asked.

 

King Tarius nodded. “He is a good man. You are aware that he is your uncle, are you not, Prince Arthur? I believe his sole reason for engaging in this war is vengeance. If he learns of Nadomir’s treachery, the rascal is as good as dead.”

 

“That is good news indeed. I seek your forgiveness, Your Majesty. I have had the wrong impression of you all this while. Now I see that you are a good man indeed.”

 

King Tarius smiled. “The first order of business is to send an emissary to Proculus immediately. Galtus? Let it say that Prince Arthur is still alive and that he seeks audience with his uncle. Let them know that in a show of good faith, they can choose the site of the meeting but that under no circumstances must Nadomir be told of this.”

 

“I will see to it immediately, sir.”

 

King Tarius turned to Eames and watched him warily for a moment.

“Is that all you came here for, Eames? To deliver the prince?”

 

“There is no other need for me to be here.”

 

“If Saito does not believe our missive, war may yet still befall us. Valenwood can use its Captain General at the helm of its army again.”

 

“You have good men who are more than able. I have responsibilities elsewhere,” Eames replied, his eyes flinty.

 

“Responsibilities! To a bunch of bandits?” King Tarius shouted. Everyone looked at the king in shock. “Oh yes, Eames! I am well aware of the Brotherhood! How could I not be when every noble that you rob lodges a complaint with me! Who do you think has been protecting your Brotherhood from redress?”

 

Eames frowned. “We never asked for your protection. And if you are aware of the Brotherhood, then you must also be aware of the suffering of your people who pay exorbitant dues to the greedy landlords!”

 

Arthur by now suspected that there was something more to the relationship between the king and Eames. Why else would Eames speak that way to a king?

 

“I am aware of that too!” King Tarius bellowed. “And I am trying to rid my kingdom of the corruption that infests it! But I have only Galtus whom I can trust! If I had but my son by my side…but no! You hate me too much to remember your duty to your people!” King Tarius shouted.

 

“Do not,” Eames warned.

 

Suddenly the answer to this confusing scene dawned upon Arthur.

 

“By the gods!” Arthur stared at Eames. “You are his son!”

 

“Yes, Prince Arthur,” King Tarius announced, meeting Eames’ heated stare directly. “Eames is my son and the heir to the throne of Valenwood.”

 

Silence fell over everyone as the king and his son stood glaring at each other.

 

“Eames? Is this true?” Nash questioned as the men of the Brotherhood stared at their leader is shock.

 

Eames looked away from his father and looked at his men.

 

“Eames?” Yusuf prompted.

 

“Yes, it’s true.”

 

“How…” Nash trailed off.

 

King Tarius sighed. “Eames’ mother, Grace…”

 

“DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!” Eames bellowed. “You have no right to speak of her after how you treated her!”

 

“I did not know, Eames! How could I? She left the castle without a word! I did not know she was carrying you. I would have…”

 

“Would have what? Married her? Married a mere servant? Acknowledged me? Acknowledged a bastard? Like you did when you found out eventually? I recall that even after you found out, you kept your silence for five years. Even when I was heading your army, you kept your silence. It took her death for you to tell me!”

 

King Tarius shook his head in despair. “I had a….”

 

“Yes, a duty!” Eames spat. “And it was only because of your duty, because you needed an heir after Eugal passed on, that you even acknowledged me. And now you speak to me of MY duty? No, Your Majesty! This bastard of yours will not be carrying out his duty and will leave you to yours!”

 

With a mock bow, Eames turned to leave. Arthur almost grabbed him by the arm when the king spoke again.

 

“In a few months, I will not be able to either.”

 

Eames stopped.

 

“In a few months, Valenwood will not have her liege for he will join his wife, his true love and his firstborn in the thereafters.”

 

Eames turned around. “What are you saying?”

 

King Tarius walked over to a nearby seat and sat down heavily.

 

“I am dying, Eames. An affliction that the court physician cannot cure. I  have but a few full moons.”

 

“You’re lying,” Eames hissed.

 

“I wish it were so then I would have more time to make the amends I need to make to you.”

 

Arthur’s heart clenched as he watched the expression of confusion and loss cross Eames’ face – an expression that seemed incongruous for such a strong man as Eames.

 

Knowing this was a private moment between a father and a son, Arthur glanced at the other men. Everyone made their way out of the Main HJaMain Hall, leaving Eames and the King to talk without an audience. Galtus instructed the guards to close the huge door behind them before turning to Arthur.

 

“That was not meant for your eyes and ears, sire.”

 

“That was not meant for any eyes or ears but those in there now, sir,” Arthur responded.”

 

“True. Let me show you to your room, sire. There is much to be done. If you will craft the missive, we will send word to Proculus immediately.”

 

“As you say. Do you truly believe King Saito is a good man?”

 

“In my years as the Steward of Valenwood, I have met King Saito many a time. He has his flaws but avarice and cruelty are not one of them. If he knows you are alive, sire, he will hear you out.”

 

“Then I shall trust your wisdom, sir.”

 

“This way, sire.”

 

As Arthur turned to make his way, Nash and Yusuf stopped him.

 

“You’re in good hands now, Arthur. We wish you the best. Perhaps some day we will meet again.”

 

Arthur had not realized this would be their final farewell. He felt immense sadness at the thought of never seeing these men who had become like family to him again.

 

“Thank you for all that you did for me.”

 

“And no thanks for all the things we did to you,” Nash teased.

 

“You gave me a home when I lost mine. You made room in your hearts for a scrawny little boy. You reminded me that there are honourable and good people at a time when I was questioning that. For all of this, you have my eternal gratitude. If I ever regain my crown, please remember that you are always welcome in Auroria.”

 

Arthur could not help but embrace both Nash and Yusuf who returned the embrace tightly after recovering from their surprise.

 

“You are going to be a good king, Arthur. Now farewell. We will take our leave now.”

 

Arthur frowned. “Now? How about Eames? I believe they may need more time.”

 

The men exchanged glances.

 

“We are not waiting for him. He is a prince, Arthur. He belongs here,” Nash began.

 

Arthur frowned in concern. “You were in there. That does not seem to be his choice.”

 

“Yes but…”

 

“Please.” Arthur interrupted. “Talk to him before you make any decision. He needs someone with him now. He needs his men. He needs all of you. Please.”

 

“You are right, Arthur. Besides, I think Mal might cause us much pain if we just left Eames behind like that,” Yusuf said with a wry smile.

 

Arthur smiled.

 

“Thank you. Goodbye.”

 

With a glance at closed door of the Main Hall, Arthur said a silent farewell to Eames and followed Galtus.


	18. Chapter 18

It amazed Arthur how in just a few new moons he had already become unused to the luxuries of royalty. The rooms were too stifling compared to the breezy openness of the tree houses. The food was too rich compared to the simple fare of the Brotherhood. Even the bedding seemed too soft to him as if that was something to find discomfort in.

 

However he said nothing and just thanked the servants as they enquired on his needs.

 

There was much on his mind.

 

He had grieved that he no longer had any family to speak of but if King Tarius’s and Galtus’ approximation of King Saito’s character was true then perhaps he still had an uncle and perhaps cousins he had never met. The hope of family quickened his heart.

 

Galtus had informed him that he had already dispatched a missive to Saito informing him of the existence of Arthur and for a secret meeting at a neutral location.

 

If Arthur managed to speak with King Saito and convince him, then he could also engage the army of Proculus to return to Auroria and reclaim his birthright from that snake, Nadomir, giving his people the peace and justice they deserved.

 

What had once seemed an impossible task was now within his grasp. With King Saito’s help, everything can be put right. Perhaps the spirits of his loved ones had been guiding his path from the moment he left Auroria and had led him to the Brotherhood.

 

‘Everything can be put right but one.’ Arthur thought to himself.

 

 

Arthur yearned to see Eames once more, to speak with him once more, to say his farewells. However he dared not ask for him, for he did not think he could bear the refusal that may come from the other man. Perhaps it was better to imagine that it was just inconvenience that kept Eames from him – not disregard.

 

What a masque their lives were. How did two people fall in love when both were hiding a big part of who they were? Or perhaps that was why they did fall in love because for just that moment in time, they were both just two men, simple yet complex, working together and living together, just being who they were at their core without the trappings of royalty and duty.

 

That felt right to Arthur. No matter Eames’ thoughts on the matter, Arthur knew he had been his true self with Eames and had not hidden what really mattered. And he knew Eames had done the same. The man Arthur had fallen in love with may not have been truthful about his identity but he had shown his strength, courage and kindness.

 

A knock on his chamber doors broke through his thoughts.

 

“Please come in,” Arthur called out.

 

Arthur felt his heart lurch as he saw that it was none other than Eames.

 

“Eames…”

 

Arthur thought the other man looked tired as he walked in. He was still in his dusty garb, so unlike a prince but so like Eames. Meeting Arthur’s eyes, he bowed his head a little.

 

“May we speak, Your Highness?”

 

Arthur sighed in frustration at the formality.

 

“Only if you address me as Arthur.”

 

Eames snorted and for a second Arthur let himself believe he saw fondness in those blue-green eyes.

 

“Very well, Arthur. May we sit?” Eames gestured to the bench by the bed as he closed the chamber doors behind him.

 

“How is your…how is King Tarius?” Arthur asked gently as he took his seat.

 

Eames was quiet for a while then he took a deep breath.

 

“My father is dying. He has but a few moons left.”

 

“Eames, I am sorry.”

 

“Why? We have never been a father and son to each other in any genuine way.”

 

“It can still hurt.”

 

“Can it? It was not as it was with your father and you, Arthur. I spent most of my life showing loyalty to him as my liege and then the last few turns feeling loathing for him as the man who abandoned my mother. Why should I feel sadness now that I know he is dying?”

 

“Because you do,” Arthur stated plainly. Somehow he just knew that Eames was aching from the news he had received. “What will you do now?”

 

Eames looked around the room considering.

 

“I will need to remain here. I may not love him as he wants but I will grant my father his last wish. Perhaps I can still do some good for the people of Valenwood yet.”

 

“I cannot imagine you doing anything else,” Arthur said, knowing his eyes were not hiding his feelings at all.

 

Eames seemed to pause for a moment before he stood and took a few steps away from Arthur, crossing his arms with a grimace.

 

“And I know you will do more than some good for your people, Arthur. Valenwood will aid you in your quest to reclaim your throne. Once we hear from King Saito, some of our best men will accompany you to the meeting point. With the proof you bear, I do not think you will have to try hard to convince your uncle. I wish you all the best and I…”

 

Arthur’s heart lurched. “Before you say your farewell, may we not speak about us?”

 

Eames closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

 

“Arthur. Do not…there is no us.”

 

Arthur inhaled as if the stab to his heart had been literal.

 

Eames met his eyes with resolution.

 

“What we had was but an interlude…a diversion, Arthur. I was not who you thought I was and neither were you. We were, in truth, strangers enjoying a moment. We were illusions to each other.”

 

Arthur stood and closed the space between them.

“Illusions? Eames, how can you think that? That was us, the true us, without our titles and responsibilities. I learned you in that time we had. I saw your goodness, your heart and your sense of duty. That is still purely you for why else would you fulfill a dying man’s wish and protect your people. How then can you have not been real?”

 

Eames turned away.

 

“I appreciate your kind regard of me, Arthur, but please do not presume to know me based on our short affair. That is not wise for a future king for that way lays deceit and betrayal…as you should know by now given what happened with your steward.”

 

Arthur felt as if he has been slapped.

 

As Eames turned and looked at him, Arthur shivered at the coldness in the other man’s eyes. “I do not mean to be caustic, Arthur, but it will do you well to be more prudent in matters of relationship. Do not give your heart away so carelessly in the midst of passion.”

 

“But it was real,” Arthur whispered.

 

“Be that as it may, I cannot make myself feel something I do not now,” Eames said.

 

Arthur found it a struggle to breathe and swallowed hard.

 

“I am sorry if this hurts you but I know you will forget me in time as you reclaim your throne, marry and beget heirs for Auroria.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head at even the notion of forgetting Eames.

 

“I am sure we will meet again and perhaps we will laugh about the time when we foolishly played at love and cavorted in the forests.”

 

Arthur could not take another dismissive word from the man he loved.

“Stop. Please, just stop.”

 

“Arthur…”

 

Arthur raised his hands as if he could stop the words from spilling from Eames’ lips.

 

“No. Please. No more. You have made yourself clear. I understand. Just please do not say any more.”

 

Eames nodded.

 

“Then farewell, Arthur.”

 

Arthur had known pain when he realized his parents would no longer smile at him or hold him. What he felt as Eames turned and walked out of his chamber was a different pain but it savaged his heart just as much.

 

Stumbling he made his way to his bed and pulled the cover over him. He shut out the pain and closed his eyes.

 

**

 

The tavern was noisy with laughter and drinking songs. Boisterous men clapping their hands and hardworking ale maids snaking around tables serving more than four mugs at a go.

 

Then there was the sole table in the corner where no revelry took place but much drowning of sorrow did.

 

Eames slammed down the mug of ale and grabbed the next one gulping it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands.

 

Yusuf stayed his hand. “Enough, my friend.”

 

Eames pushed his hand away and continued drinking.

 

Yusuf tried to stop him again but Nash shook his head and instead gestured to an ale maid for more. Yusuf sighed and sat back in his seat.

 

“What did you do, Eames?”

 

Eames continued drinking, ignoring everyone and everything around him.


	19. Chapter 19

Eames took a deep breath before he entered his father’s chambers. He waited by the door as the physician measured his father’s breathing and administered a draught. The physician spoke quietly with the king before taking his leave, with a bow.

 

King Tarius smiled warmly at Eames. “Good morning, Eames. Did you have a good rest? Would you like to break your fast with me?”

 

“I am well, sire. Please go ahead.”

 

“Just sit with me then,” Tarius said as he moved slowly to the food laden table at the balcony with the helping arm of his manservant.

 

Eames stepped forward and took over from the manservant, guiding his father to a seat before sitting as well. He watched as his father turned down meats and merely sipped some soup.

 

“You do not have much appetite,” Eames commented.

 

“The effect of the draught. Helps with the pain but makes food taste like mulch.”

 

Eames nodded. As much as he had hated his father before, he found that he could not any more. The man had suffered and was still suffering. Eames could not find it in himself to make a dying man’s last days miserable. Even if that meant taking on responsibilities that he had long resisted, he would do it. His people needed him now more than ever.

 

“Prince Arthur and Galtus left a moment ago for the meeting. Did you bid them farewell?”

 

“I saw them leave. Some of our best men have gone with them to provide safe passage,” Eames replied. He did not add that he had personally selected these men.

 

Tarius nodded. “I had not expected the reply to come from Proculus as fast as it had done. Neither did I expect Saito’s reply to be so unpolitic.”

 

“You refer to his subtle insinuations that we are lying to him about having his nephew well and alive under our protection and that we arelooking to profit from his family’s tragedy.” Eames smiled humourlessly. “Unpolitic indeed.”

 

“That’s not the man that I have transacted with before. Then again, losing family can cause any man to change,” Tarius commented, meeting Eames’ eyes.

 

Eames knew his father’s meaning.

 

“Perhaps. We can be grateful that he was agreeable to at least meet with us to see for himself that the true king of Auroria is indeed still alive. If all does go well, Prince Arthur will reclaim his throne and we can avoid war.”

 

Tarius nodded and continued with his breakfast. Silence fell for a moment. Eames reached for some juice. Before he could take a sip, his father spoke again.

 

“I am glad to see you well today, Eames. I heard from the servants that the past few mornings have not been as kind. Ale head, I heard. From drinking at the taverns all night. That cannot be good for you.”

“I am too old for your censure about late nights at the tavern, sire,” Eames replied tonelessly. As much as he had forgiven his father, his attempts to show paternal concern still irked him.

 

To Eames’ surprise, the king smiled.

 

“I do not speak to you as your father but as a man who has known lost love, Eames.”

 

Eames frowned. “I do not…”

 

“Nothing drives a man to drink like heartache. Be it a peasant or a king, the pain of love is always the same.”

 

Eames remained silent.

 

“Forgive me, son. I was curious and asked of your friends about your life back in the Brotherhood before they left two days ago. They were true friends of course and did not reveal much but I am old enough to know what is unsaid.”

 

“Know or make wild conjectures?” Eames bit out.

 

Tarius sighed. “I know you would rather not talk about this with me but I am dying, Eames, and there is so much I wish I had said to you as you grew into the man you are now. I cannot say them all but please bear with me as I share the most important lesson I learned in my life.”

 

Eames could not deny a dying man that and nodded.

 

“I truly did love your mother. I will never know if she knew that and I shall bear that sin to my grave. I gave in to the pressures from family and the machinations of the courts and forsook her. In doing so, I broke my own heart.”

 

Tarius’ voice broke at those last words. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

 

“I am sure that my sin did not just hurt your mother but also you. I suspect it still hurts you in ways that even you do not realize. I hope you will forget those unwitting lesson my actions taught you. More than anything, I hope you never make the mistake I made and give up love for baser motives such as politics. If you ever find love, fight for it, even if it is fighting against your own fears.”

 

Eames was surprised by his father’s words. The king was essentially saying that Eames could abdicate for love.

 

“But you need me here.”

 

“I want you with me before I pass on. I want to spend time with my son – time we never had. But after I pass, if you decide that you would return to the Brotherhood, if you have left behind a love who cannot be your Queen, then you have my blessing. I would not see you make the errors I did.”

 

Eames felt the last vestiges of anger towards his father melt away, only to be replaced with respect.

 

“I thank you for your words father. I know not what I shall do in the future but please rest easy, even if I were to ever leave, it would be after I have left a good King on the throne of Valenwood.”

 

Tarius smiled. “I thank you. Now perhaps I can ask ever more of my good fortunes and enquire about the person who has your heart in tatters at the moment?”

 

Eames looked away with a sigh.

 

“I…”

 

“Sire!”

 

The two men looked up to see a guard standing by the door.

 

“A messenger with an urgent missive has asked to see His Highness.”

Tarius looked at Eames. Eames shook his head. He was not expecting anyone.

 

“Send the messenger in,” Tarius said to the guard who hurried off.  “Perhaps your friend from the Brotherhood?”

 

Eames worried that if that were so, then it was likely that something untoward had happened. Was there an attack?

 

Tarius placed a hand on Eames’ shoulder.

 

“Whatever it is, your friends are not alone anymore. You can take all the help you need.”

 

“Thank you, sire.”

 

“Eames!”

 

Eames looked towards the entryway. “Dom! What are you doing here?”

 

The two men exchanged arm grasps in greeting.

 

“Bearing unfortunate news, Eames.” Dom looked towards Tarius and bowed. “Your Majesty.”

 

“Dominic.” Tarius acknowledged having recognized the man who had previously been his Captain. “What news do you speak of?”

 

“Sire, the Brotherhood has eyes and ears in many places. After we learned about Prince Arthur, Eames instructed us to gather information from all our moles to get the pulse of the lands. We feared that Valenwood might be a target and we were not wrong.”

 

Eames frowned. “How so?”

 

“Yusuf and Nash told me that Prince Arthur is to meet with King Saito today. I believe it is a trap. Our men spied Proculus’ colours heading towards the meeting point but King Saito was not there. Nadomir was.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“The moment you left Ariadne finagled her way into being part of the watch. She was part of the group that keep an eye on the Auroria route and she said she would recognize the snake anywhere.”

 

Eames’ stomach sank as he knew what this meant.

 

“Arthur is heading into a trap.”

 

Tarius frowned.

 

“They left but a moment ago. There is still time if we send more men now.”

 

Eames turned to his father.

 

“Sire, I seek your leave to go after them.”

 

“Of course, my son. Take as many men as you need.”

 

Eames bowed quickly and left the chambers with Dominic following.

 

 

**

 

The small company of foot soldiers made their way through the forest on an almost hidden trail. To any who came across them, they would appear but a patrol from Valenwood making its round around the boundaries of the kingdom. None would guess that the patrol that appeared to be made up of only military also hid the Steward of Valenwood and the Heir of Auroria.

 

Arthur rode quietly beside Galtus though his silence belied a host of emotions. Besides a wariness of his surroundings, there was anxiety about meeting his never-met uncle and his acceptance of Arthur as the true heir of Auroria. Would he believe? Would he support Arthur? Or would he turn his back on him like he had done to Arthur’s mother.

 

Arthur had not expected the reply to come from Proculus as fast as it had done. The content of the missive showed mistrust but Saito was open to verifying the truth for himself. In the closed meeting with King Tarius and Galtus, Arthur agreed that this was good enough for him. King Tarius had agreed to provide Arthur with a couple of his best knights and 10 of his experienced foot soldiers. Any more would have seemed confrontational to Saito. King Tarius had also promised protection and safe haven for Arthur even if Saito refused to help. Arthur accepted, not wanting to turn down the kind offer right to the king’s face. However, he knew he would not return to Valenwood no matter what. He did not belong there especially when Eames…

 

Eames. As hard as Arthur tried to put the man out of his mind, he kept creeping into Arthur’s thoughts.

 

He had not seen Eames since that night they spoke, five suns ago. He had not slept that night, huddled in bed and nursing his broken heart, and sleep had been fleeting ever since as well. Hearing Eames so callously dismiss his feelings had wrecked him. He had never felt as alone as he had then. Not even that first night after he fled Auroria, when he had spent the night in the forest, wondering where to go and what to do, had he felt such desolation.

 

That night he had thought about his life and how different it now was from just one turn ago. He had had parents who doted on him and a life of books, archery and social gathering. However he had also felt unchallenged often, wondering what else the world outside the safe cocoon of his kingdom was like. Now he knew.

 

Arthur came to realize that as much pain as he had experienced, he had also discovered an inner strength that he never knew he had. He learned that as much as his entire being ached, there was something within him that urged him to pick himself up and do what needed to be done. It was that realization that enabled him to push aside his heartache and get out of bed. It was that discovery that enabled him to put on the mantle of the prince of Auroria and discuss as an equal with King Tarius about his next move.

 

Thus that drive to survive was what Arthur was going to hold on to whenever his thoughts turned melancholic. Whatever the rest of his life became, he would never give up till he regained his throne and gave his people a better life.

 

“Sire, we are almost there,” Galtus’ voice interrupted Arthur’s thoughts.

 

The troop slowed down and Sir Cassel and Sir Rhys rode up to Galtus and Arthur.

 

“The crossroad is up ahead. The scout has returned with word that he saw a troop of twenty, flying Proculus’ colours, waiting there.”

 

“Twenty men? We are outnumbered?” Galtus remarked.

 

“Yes, sire. What would you advise?” Sir Rhys asked.

 

Galtus turned to Arthur.

 

“Saito may just be cautious. I know him to be a man of his word. In his missive, he promised no harm to any of us even if we could not convince him.”

 

Arthur nodded. “I trust your judgment, sir. Let’s proceed.”

 

Arthur urged his steed forward, following the men ahead. As they cleared the forest and moved forward into the opening, Arthur saw Saito’s men waiting unmoving at the crossroad. He could not see Saito but assumed he was positioned at the back for safety reasons.

 

Valenwood’s foot soldiers spread out, allowing for Sir Cassel and Sir Rhys to bracket Arthur and Galtus as they moved forward and came to a stop.

 

“I am Steward Galtus of Valenwood here to meet with King Saito. I have with me Prince Arthur of Auroria.”

 

There was no movement or sound for a while then…

 

“Indeed it is him, the whelp that got away.”

 

Arthur’s insides clenched as he recognized the voice.

 

As the other troop parted, Nadomir rode forward on his horse. At the same time, his men circled Valenwood’s soldiers, cutting them off from escape.

 

“It cannot be!” Galtus protested. “King Saito would never go back on his word.”

 

“Old fool! You presume he even received your missive. Do not worry. Saito is safe and sound in Auroria, ready to wage war against Valenwood and ignorant of spies I have planted in his very kingdom.”

 

Nadomir signaled to two of his men, who strode over to Arthur’s horse and pulled him off harshly, sending him to his knees before dragging him towards Nadomir. Arthur bit back on the shout of pain and angrily met Nadomir’s gaze.

 

“You traitorous snake!” Arthur swore.

 

“Ah Arthur! What a thorn in my side you have been. I must say I am impressed by your persistence. I would have thought you would have ended up either in a ditch or peddling your behind in some brothel by now.” Nadomir smirked, running a hand over Arthur’s cheek. “Never would I have thought that the Queen’s little doll would have the wherewithal to seek out the aid of a powerful enemy. I have underestimated you it would seem.”

 

“Then continue to do so, Nadomir. It would make it easier for me to kill you,” Arthur spat.

 

“Brave words for a boy heading to his death, Arthur. You may want to show me some respect, little boy, so I may make it quick and less painful.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth but was cut short by Galtus’ interruption.

 

“Nadomir, please spare him. You have won it seems. You can put him in the dungeons and no one would be any the wiser. His people and uncle already believe him dead. You have nothing to lose.”

 

Nadomir stared at Galtus with a nasty grin.

 

“You must really believe me to be a half-wit, Galtus. Then again you never did show me the respect I deserved even when I was the Steward. Make no mistake, old man. Not one of you is leaving this place alive. Here is what Tarius will hear. Saito, gone mad with grief, killed all of you for trying to pass an imposter off as his nephew. Then I believe Valenwood will be seeking vengeance against Proculus. Of course then, Auroria and Proculus will have a common enemy in Valenwood. I believe you can see where this will go.”

 

Arthur’s stomach clenched. Nadomir was going to start a war that would wipe out Auroria’s closest neighbor. Valenwood was in his sight.

 

“And it is just the start of everything. You see, I am an ambitious man. Why rule just one kingdom when you can have them all?”

 

Nadomir grinned as he dismounted and walked towards where Arthur was kneeling. He removed his sword and put it to Arthur’s neck.

 

“So little boy, truly we are helping each other in the end. Your death will help me achieve my purpose and I shall help you meet your dear parents again.”

 

With that Nadomir drew back his sword hand, ready to slash Arthur’s throat. Arthur closed his eyes. He had lost.

 

Suddenly he heard a whistling sound and then a shriek of pain and the clatter of a sword on the ground. As his eyes flew open, he saw Nadomir snarling in pain as he held up his bleeding sword hand – that had an arrow skewering it.

 

The sound of men shouting and charging followed prompting Nadomir’s men to turn to face the threat.

 

Arthur then saw them.

 

The men on horseback. Yusuf, Nash, Dom and the some of the other familiar faces from the Brotherhood! Together with Valenwood troops! And leading them…Eames!

 

Chaos reigned as Nadomir’s men tried to fight back before being overwhelmed by the sheer number of men. The sound of metal against metal and pained grunts and shouts filled the air. Arthur looked up to see that Nadomir was no longer in front of him. Just then, Eames jumped off his horse and ran up to Arthur, falling to his knees, and frantically running his hands over Arthur.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Arthur shook his head as he scrambled to get up. He looked around desperately.

 

“Nadomir! Where is he, Eames?”

 

Eames helped him up and he looked around too. Then pointing towards the edge of the clearing, “There!”

 

Arthur pushed away from Eames, grabbing the sword off the ground and ran after Nadomir.

 

He finally had his chance. He was finally going to be able avenge his parents’ death.

 

“Nadomir! Stand and face me, you coward!” Arthur shouted and he caught up with his former steward, who struggled to escape the scene but kept stumbling and falling.

 

Breathing hard, Arthur landed a kick to the back of the man, sending him face forward into the ground and raised the sword high, ready to plunge it through him.

 

Nadomir turned over onto his back, holding his hand up defensively. “Please! Spare me!”

 

Eames caught up with Arthur, coming to an abrupt stop beside him, looking from Nadomir to Arthur.

 

“Arthur…” Eames called his name.

 

“He killed my father and mother, Eames! They trusted him and he plotted and murdered them! He deserves to die!” Arthur cried out.  Though Eames did nothing but look at him with empathy, Arthur felt he had to explain and justify what he must do.

 

Nadomir tried to scramble backwards. Arthur planted a foot heavily on his chest, stopping him.

 

“So many lives taken! So many people suffered! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR GREED!” Arthur blinked back his tears as he panted with emotion. His raised sword poised to deliver the fatal blow.

“I know he deserves to pay, Arthur, for his treason. As the rightful King, you have the right to decide his punishment,” Eames spoke softly. “So what justice would the King of Auroria bring for his people? Do what you know to be right, Arthur.”

 

What was right? What was right for his people? For Arthur to quench his thirst for revenge? Or for them to see the villain who had done them wrong, brought to face justice in front of them?

 

Arthur inhaled a heaving breath before stepping back.

 

“You shall not get an easy death, Nadomir. You will face the people you have wronged and the justice they mete out. That is YOUR KING’S order!”

 

With that Arthur dropped his sword, drew back his fist and punched Nadomir unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a great big thank you to Marilyn! Beta-readers are amazing people and she's right up there with the best of them! Any mistake you find are all mine.

* * *

 

The aftermath was a blur of events. Nadomir and his men were captured and marched back to Valenwood where they were dumped into the dungeons. New word was sent to Saito and his favourable response was expected and prepared for.

 

The Brotherhood was the true hero of the day for it was their ears and eyes that had prevented a despicable man from starting a war that would have only ended in the loss of innocent lives. Eames had already intended to bring the Brotherhood back into the folds of Valenwood once he had decided to take the crown. Its role in preventing a war only made that move that much more acceptable to the people.

 

“Leading a respectable life. That sure is going to take some getting used to,” Yusuf commented.

 

Arthur smiled. “And not just respected in Valenwood. You shall have to cope with respectability in Auroria and Proculus as well.”

 

“Do not rub salt into the wound, sire!” Nash joked.

 

Arthur placed a firm hand on Nash’s shoulder and looked around at the rest of the Brotherhood gathered around the feast table. “Arthur. Always Arthur to you, my brothers and sisters.”

 

Ariadne smiled widely and raised a mug of ale. “To Arthur!”

 

“ARTHUR!” Everyone joined in the cheer.

 

Arthur smiled as he looked around at his friends to whom he would soon bid a final farewell. Tomorrow, he would make his way to Auroria now that the threat to his life was circumvented. With Saito’s support he would weed out whatever corruption and treason remained in Auroria and finally bring prosperity and happiness to his people. He felt contented for the first time in a long while.

 

‘Contented. Not happy,’ a niggling voice reminded him.

 

Arthur looked across the long table towards the head, where Eames was seated staring into his cups. He had not said much since their return to Valenwood. Arthur felt he needed to thank him. His words of wisdom saved Arthur from doing something he would have regretted once the passion of fury had abated. Even if Eames were not to be his lover, Arthur hoped he would be a friend and an ally. Perhaps that was what was more important to Auroria and Valenwood.

 

Arthur decided to take his leave no longer wanting to be around revelry and wanting some solitude instead. Smiling at the drinking game that had started between Yusuf and Nash, and the loud wagering taking place amongst the rest, Arthur stood up and left the table. He walked out of the feast room and made his way down the passageway towards his room. As he passed down the wide openings that looked out into the garden below, he paused watching the full moon shed its light on the grounds below. Leaning forward on his elbows, he took in the beauty, letting it fill some empty space within him.

 

He sensed someone behind him and waited. When it seemed like the person was not going to say anything, Arthur turned around about to ask if they needed anything. He stopped abruptly upon seeing who it was.

 

Eames opened his mouth as if to answer then looked away. Heaving a big sigh, he rubbed at his neck. Arthur felt confused at the sight. Eames has always seemed to him as someone who knew his mind well and never doubted himself. That was not the man in front of him now.

 

“Do you…”

 

“I need to…”

 

They both stopped realizing they had spoken at the same time.

 

“You can…”

 

“You can…”

 

Again. Arthur could not help but laugh as did Eames. Then suddenly Eames stopped and stepped towards him, close, lifting a hand to Arthur’s cheek, running a thumb from the corner of his mouth to his cheek. Arthur’s breath caught.

 

“You almost died today, Arthur. When I saw you on the ground with Nadomir holding that sword to your neck…I never felt fear like that before in my life.”

 

Arthur struggled to breathe as he saw the pain in Eames’ eyes. The answering hope that bloomed in his chest warred with the wariness of the pain that being wrong might bring.

 

“Fear of losing an ally? Fear that my death would bring war to your kingdom?” Arthur asked, prepared for the worst.

 

“NO! No! Arthur, you mean so much to me!”

 

“You said what we had was but a diversion…it was not real.”

 

Eames cupped Arthur’s face in both hands and rested his forehead against his.

 

“I am sorry. I am so sorry. I hurt you with my words. I was wrong. I thought I was doing the right thing for both of us but not having you in my life cannot be the right thing.”

 

Arthur let out a startled laugh. “What are you saying, Eames?”

 

“My heart belongs to you, Arthur. I was untruthful when I said those things to you. I was pushing you away for I thought it would be easier. I was a fool. Please forgive me.”

 

“You almost broke me,” Arthur accused though he could not help but grip Eames’s waist tight and move close to him.

 

“I will always regret causing you that pain, Arthur. But please say you will give me another chance.”

 

Arthur pushed away from Eames then suddenly punched him in the arm hard. It must have hurt but Eames did not flinch.

 

“You, Your Highness, are an idiot!” Arthur said with a wide smile before wrapping his arms around Eames and pulling him into a kiss. Eames’ answer was immediate as he squeezed Arthur tight against him and proceeded to kiss him passionately.

 

Arthur struggled to breathe but he did not care. Finally that emptiness within him was fading away.

 

A loud cheer that was immediately hushed, sounded. Arthur pulled away from Eames and looked towards the source of the noise. All he saw was Ariadne and Mal, herding away a few of the Brotherhood. Eames laughed as Ariadne winked at them before disappearing back into the feast room.

 

“Well, my loveheart, it seems that we have our friends’ blessings,” Eames said as he drew Arthur closer to him.

 

The interruption, however, reminded Arthur of the difficuly being in love with the male regent of another kingdom would bring.

 

“But our people would not bless us, Eames,” Arthur whispered.

 

Eames shook his head and looked intently at Arthur.

 

“We will find a way. It will not be easy but we will be together.”

 

Arthur had a lot of queries as to how they would make this happen but the confidence in Eames convinced him that it would happen.

 

Arthur nodded and smiled.

 

Eames raised his hand to Arthur’s cheek and thumbed his dimple, pulling close to kiss him.

 

Arthur, feeling joyful and cheeky, pulled away and began to walk backwards away from Eames.

 

“Now, now, Your Highness, some propriety in the common areas, please,” Arthur teased.

 

“Arthur…” Eames called out, surprised and beginning to frown as if a child who had had a treat taken away from him.

 

“We should, after all, present a regal image to the public.”

 

“Arthur, please, just…”

 

“However you can be as improper as you want in our private chambers.”

 

“Oh…you…”

 

Arthur then winked, turned and ran for his chambers, listening as Eames’ footsteps followed him. As he ran, Arthur laughed joyously, happiness filling his entire body and soul.

 

**

 

Five turns later…

 

“…and finally, the farmers from the western borders report that they have eradicated the root-rot that had besieged their crops. The cure provided by Valenwood was very effective indeed,” Steward Rominus announced.

 

King Arthur nodded and was about to speak when he was interrupted by his Queen.

 

“I have yet to hear your report on the new trainings I requested, Steward Rominus,” she said, leaning forward in her chair with interest.

 

“Your Highness, I…”

 

“You have had more than enough time.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness, the trainings…”

 

“I want to only hear good news,” she interrupted again.

 

Arthur fought back laughter at the look on his steward’s face and decided to step in.

 

“My lady, please, let the man at least complete a sentence.”

 

Queen Ariadne looked at Arthur, pursed her lips and then looked back at Rominus with an arched look.

 

“Well?”

 

Rominus sent a grateful smile toward Arthur.

 

“We sent word out to the entire kingdom, informing them that any woman who wished to do so, was invited to attend self-defense training with boarding provided. We also informed them that they may learn skills such as archery and sword-fighting and that those who excelled were welcome to join our military. Two hundred and sixty three women have already signed up. The training will begin three days from today. I apologise that it has taken this long, Your Highness, but we had to arrange comfortable lodgings for the women.”

 

Arthur looked towards Ariadne.

 

“Are you happy, my lady?”

 

“Very much so,” Ariadne responded with a wide smile. “Well done, Rominus.”

 

The steward’s posture seemed to straighten even more than it’s usual ramrod position as he smiled proudly at the praise from his Queen.

 

“It was your wonderful idea, my Queen.”

 

Ariadne blushed.

 

Arthur smiled as he shook his head at the scene.

 

“You may go, Rominus, but before that, please note that I will be away for some time and that the Queen will rule in my stead.”

 

“Yes, sire. I’ll take my leave, sire.”

 

Rominus looked at Ariadne with one last smile before leaving.

 

Once the steward left, Ariadne turned towards Arthur.

 

“I thought it was Eames’ turn to come to Auroria.”

 

“It was but he is handling a crisis in Valenwood. You know ever since Tarius died, he has been trying to root our all sources of corruption. He thought that after he sentenced to death that Duke who had been keeping children as slaves, it was the end. However it seemed the man’s brother took exception and has been trying to organize a coup to overthrow, Eames.” **“**

 

“What!” Ariadne exclaimed. “That is idiocy. The people of Valenwood love Eames. And his entire inner circle at court are former Brotherhood folks. How stupid was that man to think he would succeed?”

 

“When one has a large ego and sense of superiority, the brain perhaps does not work. He did not get far but Eames has asked that I join him again in Valenwood while the trial goes on. He wants to ensure that this man has not been mistreating the common folks living on his land and he’s reluctant to leave when Mal is so close to giving birth.”

 

Ariadne grinned.

“Poor Mal. She must be going insane having to bear with not one but two looming men watching her like she might birth the baby on the palace floor in a blink of an eye.”

 

“Dom remains calm having gone through this twice before. Eames is the one who fusses, as this would be his first child. Fortunately Dom remains a voice of reason and Mal keeps her sanity.”

 

“Mal and Dom are truly amazing people and friends to Eames,” Ariadne said with a fond smile before returning the previous topic.“So this means that I would not see you for another thirty days? You are lucky your people adore you too, Arthur.”

 

“No, my lady, I am lucky that I have a Queen who is here to rule in my stead and who does it with such kindness and firmness.”

 

Ariadne blushed. “Well, they are my people too after all and Auroria is my homeland.”

 

Arthur smiled. “And I am lucky that the man you love is my loyal Steward.”

 

Ariadne’s smile faltered. “How did…”

 

“Ariadne, I chose Rominus to be my steward because the man is loyal and transparent to a fault. Just like you.  Do you remember how just before I left for Valenwood last, he seemed to fall ill often? When I spoke to him he confessed. Just the idea that he might be treacherous by loving you made him ill. I assured him that if you returned his feelings, he had my blessings.”

 

“Well! He never told me!”

 

“You are his sun and moon, Ariadne. And as much as you tease and scold him in court, I know he is to you too.”

 

A beautiful smile bloomed on Ariadne’s face.

 

“He is. I finally understand what you and Eames have, Arthur.”

 

“And I am glad for it,” Arthur said as he stood up and kissed Ariadne on the cheek.

 

“Now I’d better leave if I am to arrive at Valenwood before sunset. The last time I was late, I was met on the road by a search party led by Eames. The man knows no patience.”

 

Ariadne laughed. “Not when it comes to you.”

 

“Take care of our people and yourself, Ariadne. Do not hesitate to send a messenger if you need me.”

 

“And invite Eames’ wrath!?” Ariadne exclaimed in mock shock.

 

“Ariadne…” Arthur warned.

 

“Yes, yes. I know, Arthur. Do not worry and enjoy your time with Eames. Say hello to Mal for me and thank her for the tarts and dress she sent.”

 

“Of course. Farewell.”

 

As Arthur got into the carriage led by his knights, he reflected back on his good fortunes. He had truly been blessed in life and soon he was going to be back in the arms of his best blessing yet.

 

THE END 

 

 

 

 


End file.
